Past Meets Future's End
by minorshan
Summary: AU Regina wasn't lying when she said their land no longer existed, so where will Emma and Snow end up? Just like the hat pulled the apple from the past, so it sends the two there. Trapped in past FTL, Snow and Emma meet some familiar faces and work to find their way home through time and space.
1. Home

**A/N: **This is meant to be a bit of fun, nothing too heavy, so if it seems like the characters should be a little more serious, that's why. Hopefully it's not too out of character, as I feel like this would be bemusing enough to them that the worry would be slow to set in. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Home**

Emma's head was spinning and she squeezed her eyes more tightly shut against the light. How much had she had to drink last night? Wait, she hadn't been drinking ... the liquor had been to start a fire. But why? She'd taken a fall... at least she'd landed in soft grass. Wait - she'd been inside. In a flash it all came flooding back. The curse, the wraith, the hat - her parents - the heroes. She snapped her eyes open when she felt the hand clinging to her arm and was relieved to find Mary Margaret attached and not that reject of a demonic Pac Man ghost.

Mary must have felt her movement as she began to stir as well. Emma sat up and then assisted the brunette in doing the same as she groaned. "Remind me to never go portal diving without a parachute again," the blonde joked.

"Are you okay, Emma?"

"I could ask you the same," she replied.

"I'm fine... for the most part," she said as she rubbed her sore neck. "And I gather you must be if your sarcasm is in tact."

"Where are we?"

Mary Margaret blinked and finally took in their surroundings. "I... I think we're back in the Enchanted Forest..." It was, amazingly, exactly as she remembered it - including the almost electric sizzle of magic in the air. It made everything seem brighter and more colorful - and to her chagrin, after 28 years, it felt almost cartoony. Perhaps Disney hadn't gotten _everything_ wrong.

Emma grumbled. "Regina lied?_ There's_ a shocker."

Mary nodded, but it was one sight she'd just laid eyes on that had her mind racing to form a plan.

"What's with the red clouds in the distance? " asked Emma.

"Ogres... we need to find someplace safe ASAP."

"Whoa, wait, ogres? As in fe-fi-fo-fum?"

Mary shook her head. "No, those would be giants," she replied distractedly. "These guys are meaner, almost mindless killing machines."

"Fantastic."

"But it doesn't make any sense. I mean, Regina not bringing them to Storybrooke does, but by themselves... that red cloud can only mean one thing..."

"And I'm guessing it's not that the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man is on the loose."

"There's an _epic_ battle being fought over there. It's an Ogre War. But there shouldn't be enough people left to wage war."

"_So_, sticking with Regina lied theory then," replied Emma with a shrug. "I'm more worried about how we get home. Besides, isn't that a good thing? That means there's people here. Maybe someone can help us."

"You don't understand. There have been only a few Ogre Wars in this world's history. The last one in our kingdom raged for almost a decade, and though I was a child when it ended, even_ I_ remember the blood skies and the joy that swept the land when the monsters were finally pushed back behind the mountains once more. _This_-" Snow was cut off before she could elaborate further by the sound of approaching horses and realized that by some luck of fate they'd landed next to a road. A very familiar road in fact. She placed a protective hand on Emma's arm and the blonde was surprised at the strength of her grip. Size certainly didn't seem to matter when it came to the pixie-haired woman. "Be ready to run at my word. You can never be too carefu..." She trailed off as she got a better look at the two carriages and the emblem the retinue of mounted soldiers accompanying them were flying from their pikes.

"What? What is it? Run?!" If this had been her roommate, the old Mary Margaret, Emma would have assumed the woman had frozen in fear, but this was Snow White. She wasn't sure what the woman would do when frightened - but she _had_ taken on the wraith with just some hairspray and a lighter. She guessed Snow didn't freeze like a deer in headlights, no matter how doe-eyed she was.

"They're flying our colors, _our_ coat of arms, Emma..."

_"Our_?" replied Emma skeptically.

"It _was_ to be your kingdom_,_ you know." A nostalgic smile spread across her face. "The red pyramid for strength, the flowers for growth and wisdom, and the lion for nobility in battle."

"Right. So if it's ... _ours_, why is some other guy rollin' through the country wearing it?"

"_That _is an excellent question. In the meantime, keep your eyes fixed on the ground. We'll provoke way too much attention if we don't show deference to whoever is masquerading as our family."

"Won't he recognize you? You'd think he'd know the family if he's playing the part."

"Eyes down, Emma," she ordered as the carriage pulled to a stop right in front of them. "And with my hair and these clothes? Doubtful. At least as long as I don't push it," she whispered hurriedly. "It _has _been 28 years, remember? You do realize I should be nearing my 60's?"

"How fare you, fair ladies?" a man's cheery voice called out from the first carriage.

Emma had expected Mary to do the talking, but as the pause extended, the blonde quickly spoke up. "We're fine... your, uh, Highness? Sir?" What the hell did they call people here? Emma glanced over to see Mary's eyes wide as saucers, even as she continued to stare at the ground.

"Only fine? Well, that won't do. And you seem to have been roughed up, if you'll excuse the observation, and you have no horses, no supplies. It is difficult in this time of war, but I do my best to make certain that everyone's in my kingdom is as happy as they can be, so let me help. I am King Leo-"

"-pold," finished Snow and she couldn't help but look up. Her heart and mind were racing. There was no way this could be possible. Her father was dead! She'd likely be weeping if she weren't in such shock.

Leopold chuckled. "Ah, so you've heard of me! Given your strange attire, I wasn't certain you would have. Clearly you're from a distant land, yes?"

"Brother, you have _no_ idea!" replied Emma.

"Emma! Etiquette!" Snow chided. Her father was forgiving on matters of pomp and circumstance, but that didn't mean the guards always were. And that could equal a bash from the flat side of a broadsword.

The King laughed again. "Oh, don't worry yourself. In fact, I rather like that title. You are not my subjects, so why not consider me a brother to your realm?"

_'Because you're my father,'_ thought Snow. And almost really was, considering he was younger than anything she could clearly remember. He hadn't greyed yet, as her mother's death had aged him considerably, and he wore just a beard on his chin, not a full goatee. She swallowed. That meant her mother was alive here... somewhere. She could see her again. _Emma _could see her, maybe even meet her. Emma was meeting her grandfather _right now_! It was almost too overwhelming, but she couldn't help the smile currently painting her face. If only Emma knew.

"Thanks... to you your Majesty."

"Pish posh! It's no bother. Well, I've introduced myself. What may I call you ladies?"

"Mary Margaret, Your Grace. And my companion is Emma." It was beyond surreal to Snow to be introducing herself to her father, and with an alias to boot.

Leopold nodded. "Names as lovely as their owners. Now, it looks as if you have met with a bad string of luck. Were you robbed?" replied the King genially.

Emma nodded, as did Snow, who seemed to have found her voice again. "Yes. Bandits. I'm afraid they made off with our money, food, even our ponies." Emma shot her a strange look at that last word, and she could practically hear the blonde's _'Ponies? Seriously?' _in her head. But she knew her father and what would tug at his heartstrings, and getting help from him might be their best, _or only _bet, for getting home. Not that she had a clue on that front at this point.

Leopold frowned. "Hmm. Probably refugees, rather than bandits; they tend to behave far worse with young women..." Snow nodded. That was her father, always assuming the best about people. Even hypothetical thieves. "Well, there's nothing else to it, you'll simply have to let me take you to my castle."

"Oh, no, we couldn't ..." protested Emma. Mary fought the urge to blurt out that they could trust this man, being her father and Emma's grandfather, and luckily, succeeded. She'd just need to be clever for the moment, before they could talk.

"As I'm certain you are aware, the nearest towns are over two days walk in either direction. My summer palace in merely half a day's ride by carriage. You shall take your rest, and I can provision you for your journey whenever you are ready to take your leave."

Emma made another noise of protest, but Mary was too quick. The brunette bowed her head. "Your Majesty is too kind," she said warmly. "But we respect the rule of the land so, if you insist-"

"That I do."

"Then we shall."

At this, Emma cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, but would it be alright if I spoke briefly in private with my... sister here? We have certain plans this might affect. Your Honor?" she added hastily.

Though a little bemused by her behavior, Leopold nodded in acquiescence. "But of course."

That was all Emma needed and she grabbed Mary, leading her about ten feet away. "Are you nuts?" she whispered. "The guy could be some sociopathic despot!"

"That's no way to talk about your grandfather, Emma."

Emma blanched. "WhoaWhoaWaitaminute. You're telling me that... that dude over there is-"

"My father."

"The dead one?" replied Emma incredulously.

Mary rolled her eyes at the certainly got her tact from her father. "Right."

"But how is that possible?"

"Don't ask me!"

"Well, is he, like, risen from the dead? Cause he doesn't seem like a zombie."

Mary shook her head. "No. He looks just like his last portrait with my mother. Couple that with the Ogre War raging, and our land even being here at _all_ and..."

"We need a Delorean."

"Or at least a flux capacitor."

"Can you get a carriage up to 88 miles per hour?"

Snow shook her head wryly, but continued. "My father was the kindest man I've ever known, renowed for his generosity, and we've landed in his lap. I think this is our best shot, Emma. He will likely be able to point us to someone who is a realm jumper, or can sell us some beans."

"Like, as in 'magic beans?!"

"Well, I'm certainly not starting a farm here! And there still might be some left. Or maybe the Blue Fairy or a Time Turner. I don't know, I'm kinda thinking this through still."

"Why not just tell him who you, er, we are, anyway?"

"I don't even know that I've been born yet. This world may have magic, but our story will still be hard to swallow. Time travel is almost impossible. So, until we have a plan, I don't think walking up and saying 'Hi. I'm your maybe-not-born-yet daughter from the future _and_ different realm, and here's _my_ daughter who is also the same age as me because of a curse that your future wife cast' would float."

"Point taken. So... what? We take him up on his offer and get a plan together in the mean time?"

"That's my thought."

"Can I introduce myself as Calvin Klein?" At Mary's 'be serious' glare Emma held up her hands.

"Hey, look, this is how I cope. It's sarcasm or panic." And she meant it, as the small quaver in her voice at the last statement betrayed. Mary gave her arm a squeeze and shot her a reassuring smile before heading back over to her father.

"Thank you for your patience, Your Majesty. Now, I am certain we don't want to delay you any further. Where would you like us?"

"Well, I have some war council business to go over with my advisors, so I'm afraid you won't be able to ride with me." He led them to the first carriage, from which he'd emerged. "But I believe you will find the company in here more than charming." Emma smirked at the irony, but the King didn't seem to notice. "Her nursemaid is ill, but I assure you, she behaves as a girl years older. Darling?" Leopold opened the small door put a hand inside, and when he partially withdrew it, there was a small girl, no older than five holding on to it. "It looks as if you won't be stuck with just men on this trip after all. Isn't that wonderful?"

The small raven-haired girl grinned. "Oh, yes Daddy."

He smiled indulgently. "Darling, I'd like you to meet Mary Margaret and Emma."

Emma was already grinning, as it was plainly obvious who this was, but then the little girl lifted the edges of her frilly princess gown and said, "Snow White. Peesed to meet you," and bounced in a small curtsey.

"That's _pl_-eased to meet you. Remember our L's?" Leopold gently corrected.

Little Snow scrunched her face up. "Puh-leased to meet you!"

Emma was pretty sure her face was going to split in half with suppressed laughter and she glanced at Mary, who seemed to be blushing. The woman, noticing the attention, shot Emma a glare that clearly warned 'don't you dare'. Damn, she knew her well. Not that that would stop her from teasing at some point.

"Good job, sweetheart!" Leopold smiled.

"Pleased to meet you too, Princess," Mary replied, doing her best to mask her discomfort as she returned a far more graceful curtsey. This was going to be one hell of a weird ride.

"The pleasure is _all mine_, Princess," added Emma a little too enthusiastically. Mary nudged her in the ribs and Emma started, realizing she'd forgotten that other nicety. She was certain she would have made a terrible princess had the curse never happened, as she gave the little girl a clumsy Frankenstein's monster of a bow-curtsey.

"Haven't you ever curtseyed before?" asked little Snow, laughing.

Emma shrugged. "Not... really?"

"Well, you gonna come in?" Snow asked the two women and Emma nearly snorted.

"Not too much sass there, Snow," warned Leopold.

Snow looked a little guilty, and Mary was surprised she had to clamp her mouth shut as she'd almost replied "Yes, father" in unison with her younger self. Leopold then offered his hand and the pair of women quickly climbed into the carriage.

Both were intently aware of the girl's eyes on them, brown orbs studying them with a look well beyond her age. Mary wondered if she still possessed that penetrating look - it would explain how she had stared down men twice her size, even while looking like the penniless orphan on the run that she once was.

"You got a question, kid?" Emma asked suddenly, and it sounded like she was talking to Henry.

"Kid? Like a baby goat? You speak almost as queerly as you're dressed," Snow exclaimed with a giggle.

"Didn't your father say something about sass?" shot back Emma with a smirk.

"Sorry, yes ma'am," replied Snow.

Mary raised an eyebrow at her daughter. "Did you seriously just scold m-the Princess," she asked incredulously.

Emma just shrugged devilishly. "Hey, I've scolded _you_ before. Or don't you remember the whole Jefferson incident?"

Mary scowled. "That was before we knew. It's not the same!"

Snow clasped her little hands in her lap. "_Please_, don't argue or something I did. I didn't mind what Emma said. _Truly_. Almost nobody treats me like a normal girl. It makes it hard... Daddy and Mommy get me playmates, but I don't really have any friends in the palace... well that aren't birds."

Mary was blinking back tears, which she hurriedly brushed away before her younger self noticed them; but not before Emma did. Apparently, a lonely childhood was something she and Mary had in common. She gave her mother's knee a discreet, comforting squeeze.

Snow herself wasn't crying, and a sea change in mood, apropos of children _and _grown Snow, quickly brightened the girl's face as she got an idea. "Could _you_ be my friends?! It would be wonderful!"

"We're a little old to be-" began Emma, but she was quickly interrupted by Mary.

"Of _course _we will!" she exclaimed, her beaming smile - a mirror of little Snow's. She had been this girl and knew the loneliness, but little Snow just reminded her of why she had such a connection with the birds to begin with. It was beyond weird, but on some level she could disassociate herself with this child, making the need to alleviate her sadness for a little while not feel entirely self-serving.

"Of _course_ we will," deadpanned Emma. She didn't like making promises, especially the commitment kind, but she supposed the girl _was_ her mother in one sense or another _and _had been her best friend up until early this morning. Or maybe yesterday, given it was daylight again. Besides, it would be a great way to get to know her, and probably some pretty sweet blackmail material later.

Snow clapped her hands and reached forward to grab one of each woman's hands. "We'll have _so_ much fun! I know many wonderful travel games! And I'm sorry if you thought I was jesting about your clothes, they're just so strange! I rather like them though! Where are you from?" Snow spoke a mile a minute.

"A land far far away," replied Mary Margaret.

Snow cocked her head. "Such as... King Midas' kingdom?"

Emma laughed. Not that she knew how far away that was, but it couldn't be farther than Earth.

"Another kingdom. Other realm..."

"Emma!" Mary cringed and Emma simply gave her a 'what?' expression.

"Other realm?!" Snow cried excitedly.

Emma nodded. "Coming here was kind of an accident. We're just trying to get back to our families." Mary simply shook her head. She knew her daughter was independent, but they needed to be careful what they said. Loose lips sunk ships after all. And she knew herself even better than her little self - if she was told it, as a child, it was no longer a secret. She wouldn't learn to keep her mouth shut, not really, until after Regina and Daniel.

"Which one? Wonderland? Or, oh! OZ! Did an evil witch send you here? I can't imagine what I'd do if I lost my family... I'm sure my Daddy will be able to help you. I'll ask him as soon as we arrive home!"

Emma and Mary exchanged a look and the brunette mouthed 'I told you so', to which Emma simply rolled her eyes. She figured the kid version of Mary would be exuberant, but she'd also figured shy and demure, just like her adult self. _'But that was Mary Margaret. This is Snow. Or was.'_ She realized she didn't know her 'mother' much at all. Hell, it hadn't even been 24 hours - although she'd proven herself to be a take charge badass pretty quickly. Figures that a little princess wouldn't be much in the way of shy.

Snow, meanwhile, had continued obliviously. "When I grow up, I wish I could go on adventures like the bards sing about, but Daddy says princesses don't do that kind of thing." She pouted for a moment, then leaned in to whisper. "But Mommy says maybe, when I'm big enough, we can sneak off an' have some fun together, at least camping and _always _undercover. She was an adventurer. _Before_ she was Queen of course."

Mary blinked as a ball of ice seemed to explode in her gut. She'd forgotten about that. Snow had been far from old enough for her mother to fulfill such a promise before she'd died._'Gods, I how much else of her have I lost?'_

It was Emma's panicked expression that drew Mary out of her reverie, and she almost laughed. She had to admit, even she was getting a little overwhelmed with the barrage from her tiny self. Not to mention it was rather painful to listen to the girl go on about her dreams for the future when she knew exactly how _not_ like she'd planned her future would turn out. She herself was still working on her happy ending.

If there was one thing Mary Margaret knew, it was that yes, she'd always dreamed of grand adventures, like a prince was expected to actually go out and do. It's what had drawn her to David when they'd first met - a romantic quest. Which meant there was only one way to stop the diatribe from her younger self's mouth. She sighed and leaned forward, taking Snow's hands up in her own, feeling as if she was looking into the most surreal mirror.

"Snow, honey, we come from a land _without_ magic."

That stopped the girl in her tracks and she cocked her head. "But... how can a land not have magic? How can wishes work without fairy dust?"

"They don't," replied Emma, hoping she wasn't being too morbidly blunt. At the girl's fallen face she hastily added, "We have to go out there and make them happen ourselves. It just takes a little more work."

Snow frowned. "Sounds boring. That's too bad." Suddenly, she hopped up from her seat adjacent from them, slid in between the two, and patted each one on the knee in the best comforting gesture a small child could manage. "Don't worry. We have lotsa magic here. We'll get you home so quick. Quicker than the fastest horse in the land, 'cause you're missing your family, and _nobody_ should be away from their family. You'll see." She received a pair of smiles from both women, and while she didn't notice the sadness behind their eyes, she did notice something else. "You have the same smiles. _You're_ family, right?" Emma exchanged a glance with Mary and nodded. "So, it's not all bad, anyway, 'cause you have some of your family with you, right?"

"Right," replied both, their voices thick with emotion.

Snow peered up at Emma and stuck her finger on the blonde's swan pendant. "That's pretty. Where'd you get it?"

Mary raised an eyebrow. "An excellent question. And what better time to swap stories than on a road trip?" Emma groaned, but made no further protest.

Mary just smirked. Maybe having her younger self around wouldn't be too bad. Her younger self could get away with questions all day long and Emma would have to humor her. If it took her little self to open her up and let her know her daughter better, then why the hell not?

Emma pursed her lips. "Well... it was a gift."

"From your Mommy?" asked Snow.

"No... though that would have been even better than who gave it to me," replied Emma, peering over Snow's head to meet Mary's eyes. Mary cocked her head to one side, just like Snow, and the sparkle in her eyes told her the gesture was appreciated.

"Oh! Your true love?" asked Snow.

"_No_," answered Emma a little too quickly. "Uh, just a guy I was very fond of. Once."

Snow's little brow furrowed. "Are you_ sure_ he wasn't your true love?"

"Uh, yeeeah. Pretty dam-_arned _sure," replied Emma. "Now, I think it's my turn to ask you a question," she said, changing the subject as quickly as possible.

"Okay!" answered the girl brightly.

"Uuuh." Emma realized she hadn't gotten that far. It was just a topic changing statement. Finally, the obvious came to mind. "_Oh_! What's your favorite color?" Mary gave her a '_really_?' look, to which Emma simply shrugged.

"Blue! I know everyone says it should be pink, but who has pink eyes? And I want my prince's eyes to be blue."

"And why is that?" asked Mary, again amazed that she'd forgotten the reasons behind a lot of the things she still loved.

"Shouldn't you know that?" blurted Emma and Mary widened her eyes in exasperation. Again, clearly, her daughter had gotten her sense, or lack thereof, from Charming. Snow simply looked slightly confused.

Emma quickly recovered "Uuh, because you have to color coordinate your clothes to match his eyes... right?"

Snow nodded. "But especially the wedding. Have you ever been to a fire and ice ball? They're wonderful! And ice is blue and comes in winter like snow. You know, so me!"

It was so a kid's logic, Emma couldn't help but laugh. Mary smiled even as she shrunk a little in embarrassment. It seemed so self-centered, and the Mary half of her felt especially mortified at making an entire event about herself when it was supposed to be about the bride _and _groom. _'But... that __**is**__ how little girls think,'_' she had to remind herself.

"And, if my prince has blue eyes, maybe our children would have blue _and _green eyes and it would be the prettiest eyes ever!" Snow declared.

Mary furrowed her brow. "What, like cats who have one brown eye and one blue eye?"

Snow rolled her eyes, causing Mary to return the same out of sheer reflex. "No! That would be strange. I mean both in the same eye!"

Emma smirked at the irony. "Oh. Like mine." She wondered if just wishing for something like that was enough to make it come true for Snow in this land. The thought was as unsettling as it was kind of sweet.

"Lemme see!" Snow pulled herself up to her knees, putting her hands on Emma's shoulders and the blonde had to stop herself from flinching backwards at the sudden assault on her personal space. She loved Henry, but beyond that, she mostly didn't do kids. Of course, this one being a tiny version of her mother, had somehow wormed her way into Emma's good graces, just like Henry. _'It's gotta be a family thing. Or a blood thing or... whatever.'_ She wondered if David would manage the same once they got back home. He sure as hell had more of an uphill battle, though, given his behavior with both Katherine and Mary Margaret.

.

"Ooh, you're right! My Mommy has the prettiest starburst gems ever in her tiara and your eyes are just like that! They're very beautiful eyes," she concluded soberly, as if she had reached an important decision.

Emma twisted her brow in embarrassment. "Um... thanks, kid."

"I _wholeheartedly _concur," added Mary with a nod, a sentimental grin now on her face.

"Great, well, now that that's settled..."

"My turn for a question?!" Snow piped up.

"You just got a question!" replied Emma.

"That's okay. She can go again," said Mary. She wasn't sure what she wanted to ask her little self, if anything. It was all making her incredibly homesick, which was a feat, considering they were literally on their way to her childhood home. And then there was the prospect of her mother.

"What's your prince like?" Snow asked of Mary.

"I-I'm sorry. Wh-wha - why do you think I have a _prince_?!" sputtered Mary. Had they given something away? They certainly didn't look the part of royalty.

Snow shrugged. "Ok, maybe not a real prince, but Mommy says a girl's true love is always _her_ prince. And you _are _wearing a ring!"

''_'Duh' might not be a word in Fairytale Land but the tone of voice sure is,'_ Emma thought wryly.

Mary nodded, letting her tensed for fight or flight shoulders relax. "Well, let's see. He's kind and brave..."

"And charming," teased Emma.

"And handsome?" asked Snow.

"Oh, yes," Mary replied with a smile. "With sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, like you like..." She was careful to keep any other details vague. The last thing she needed to do was have her past self conjure up a specific picture and somehow have David miss the mark.

The game of questions eventually turned into real rounds of 20 questions, though Snow often went over her allotment. It was mildly embarrassing for Mary to have her daughter see that, but mainly because she was pretty sure Emma could tell the girl was only pretending not to know her numbers very well, considering she was a stickler when Mary or Emma had reached their limit. It had been almost two hours and Snow was clearly sleepy, so Mary opted to tell the girl a story she was reasonably certain would conk her out. Soon the little one was fast asleep in Emma's lap.

"Good job," remarked Emma.

Mary shrugged. "Well, if I can't select the kind of story to bore my own self to sleep, I would never have made it running a classroom full of kids."

"Well, whatever. When we get home, I'm gonna need some tips like that for Henry. I've gotta get caught up quick. Speaking of... how _are_ we gonna get home?" She hated how small her voice got, as if she needed rescuing. The fact that they both did was beside the point.

"With faith," replied Mary, and Emma couldn't help but be bolstered by the sentiment, despite her skepticism.

"Right. So... faith in a wizard, or a genie something?"

"_No_ genies!" exclaimed Mary, taking Emma back.

"Alright. Geez. What did they do to you to make a big, manic blueberry Robin Williams so scary?"

"One killed my father. Well, Regina was also to blame, but Sidney made his own decision that day. And he paid for it," Mary said darkly.

"Whoa! Wait, as in Regina's lapdog, newspaper sleeze, Sidney Glass?" Mary simply nodded.

Emma frowned. "Well, I guess I don't feel so bad about him being locked away for the Kathryn thing, then."

Mary studied little Snow cuddled on Emma's lap and shook her head. "How is it that _you_ get more mothering time with little me than I'll ever get with you?"

"Apparently fate's a bitch," replied Emma. "But let's be fair. There is no 'get to' here. This is really _really_ weird. I can only imagine how much more for you. I mean, I'd be freaking out so much if I were in your shoes!"

Mary ran a hand through her short hair. "I think I might be in shock? I mean, I know that's me, but it doesn't seem real. It's not like the Enchanted Forest has home movies, or even photos. As royals, we'd have our portraits commissioned once every few years, but that's hardly the same. And a five year old's recollection of things is hardly subjective."

"What, you mean you don't have animated portraits like in Harry Potter?" Mary raised a single eyebrow in response. "Hey, had to ask! If it helps any, I don't have any either. I mean, I have a few pictures from when I was a kid, a couple school ones and photo booth things, but no home movies."

"Actually, that makes me even sadder." She sighed, but at Emma's slightly crestfallen look, pulled her shoulders back. "But, it's no use dwelling on the past. We can wallow when we're back home."

"Hold on," said Emma. "Maybe we should... are you a light sleeper?"

Mary shook her head. "As a child, I was a log. It was living on the run, one eye always open that made me a light one. Guess it stuck."

"I know that feeling." Emma let out a quiet grunt as she lifted the girl and laid her down on the opposite cushioned bench. "Jeez! What, were your clothes lined with solid gold as a kid?"

"Are you calling me fat?" replied Mary with a smirk, as she dug out some travelling blankets she knew were stowed in the compartment under their seats and tucked them around her younger self.

"Well, I know little Snow said that her father would help, but what do you think?" asked Emma quietly as they sat back down.

"He'll offer a hand. Of course, if he and mother knew our true identities, they'd move heaven and earth for us."

"But we risk me and Henry's existence and who knows what else if we tell," concluded Emma.

"Right. I'm just wondering if all of this already happened."

"Wouldn't you know?"

"You'd think. But, for all I know, the curse swiss cheesed my brain. The thing is, I've been having the strangest sense of deja vu since we stepped into the carriage. I... I think I'm starting to recall something about two strange women who visited our castle."

"You mean you remember us? But like, from her view," asked Emma, nodding at Snow.

"I... there was some hubbub and... I was five, they don't let you around the interesting stuff, and what little you do see you don't understand much of."

"Ok, time travel headache."

"You're _just _getting one? I've been wishing for an Advil since my father appeared."

"Let me guess, whatever cures them here tastes awful and is made from, like, eye of newt ?" snarked Emma.

Mary nodded. "Well, the tastes awful thing, yes. No amphibians, though." She paused, cocking her head in a joking fashion. "At least I don't think..."

"Funny. So, I take it you don't remember if we told them who we are or not?"

"If we did, I was never told. " She nodded briskly to herself, obviously reaching some kind of decision, and Emma was struck by how much of the little Snow had appeared in Mary Margaret since regaining her memories. "Well, in the meantime, we should play it cool and slow. If it looks like we need to reveal ourselves, so be it. The key is to not second guess ourselves."

"Agreed."

"And not drop any more details?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I'll put my old bail bonds person hat back on for the duration, ok? I used to be better at the no-info game until _someone_ decided to take a wrecking ball to my walls. And I'm not talking about Henry."

"Oh... _Regina_ then?"

Emma groaned at the bad joke. "Oh, yes, of course." She moved her gaze out the window, watching the passing scenery. "So... this was home, huh?"

"It used to be," Mary sighed. "But home is where your family is. And ours is in Storybrooke."

"Well, give me the rundown. What do I need to know before we reach our destination?" asked Emma.

The pair spent the rest of the trip preparing as best they could while keeping an eye on Snow to make sure she was truly asleep. Mary filled Emma in on everything from etiquette to geography to creatures of the Enchanted Forest, while Emma put her talents at creating false identities to catch bail skippers to good use, making sure their cover story was airtight.

A couple hours later found the pair dozing, Mary's head on Emma's shoulder; Emma's head propped against Mary's. The blonde wasn't sure what caused her to flutter her eyes open at that moment, but she couldn't help the gasped "Whoah." that escaped her lips. This roused Mary as well, as she soon saw what had caught her daughter's attention. They had just crested a hill, and she knew exactly what Emma had seen. The view was always the same. The hills parting like theater curtains to reveal her mother's gleaming summer palace.

"You _lived_ here?"

Mary just nodded as she blinked back painfully joyous, yet sad, tears. Everything she'd ever lost was wrapped up in that castle. The best and the worst moments. And looking at Emma, she realized, some moments that were stolen altogether. It all came to squeeze her heart.

"It's beautiful. Like …"

"Something out of a fairy tale?" remarked Mary.

Emma barked a laugh. "Well, yeah."

Mary smiled."Welcome home."

* * *

**AN: Next Chapter: Family Breakfast**


	2. Family Breakfast

**A/N: **Wow! I've never had so many reviews for a single chapter on anything I've written, so a heartfelt thanks to every single one of you. Now, you've read it again and again, but it's very true: reviews make every author's day. It's the small kindnesses, y'know? So if you have the time, do it at least once today, for me or for another author, mmkay?

Ok, so, please to enjoy? :)

* * *

**Chapter** **2**: Family Breakfast

Snow sighed as she settled her head back on the goose down pillow. It smelled like home. An odor that at once seemed liked only a few days in her past and yet another lifetime ago. Torchfire and musty, yet overshadowed by the perfume of incense, herbs, and her mother's favorite flowers: lily and lavender. She wanted to cry; both from joy and sorrow. And she still hadn't even seen her mother yet.

Her father had told the ushers to show them to a room and Mary hadn't seen any of her family - aside from Emma - since. She glanced to her right side. The blonde was staring up at the roof of their shared canopy bed. Despite a lifetime apart, it was as if the blonde could psychically feel her. Or maybe she just had great peripheral vision. "So... you gotta be nervous about tomorrow, Mare."

Mary Margaret couldn't help her barked laugh. "Ha! Yeah. You could say that!" She was surprised when she felt Emma's hand grip around her's. "You... don't need to, or you shouldn't have to take care of me, I guess I should say. I'm sorry that Mary Margaret was so in need of-"

"Don't worry about it." Emma sounded surprisingly calm, all things considered. "Hell, I was righter than I thought when I said we were family. So..."

Mary nodded. "We'll be that, then."

"We already are. But about the rest for them out there..."

Mary found herself stuck somewhere between a frown and smile. "You let _me_ worry about that." She paused and cringed inward, hoping she wasn't going to offend. She was Emma's mother, but in so many ways that hurt, she wasn't. The boundaries were murky at best. "But best let me do the talking?" She hoped is was bright rather than condescending. To her relief Emma almost chuckled.

"Uh, yeah. Thankfully, five year old you isn't so quick on the uptake - no offense." Mary shrugged. Her other self _was _a child, afterall. "But this is _your_ world. Part of learning to cut it on your own is knowing when to hang back and learn the rules. So - your lead? My pleasure."

Mary did her best to hide her grimace at what the statement meant her daughter had been through, though Emma probably couldn't have seen it in the dark even if she _was_ looking. She still wasn't sure how successful she was. The pair drifted off fairly quickly, likely due to the emotional, rather than physical, toll of everything they'd been through in the last few days. And morning, to Emma's mind, came far too quickly.

* * *

Emma eyed the stone halls as she and Mary were led to the dining room for breakfast. Pardon - 'morning meal', the servant had called it. "So... are castles always this dark, or is your kingdom just experiencing an energy crisis in this time?" joked Emma under her breath to her friend. Her mother.

Mary smirked. "Yes. Quite a shortage in light bulbs," she shot back. Truth be told, she'd forgotten how _dim _the lighting of her homeland was. She supposed she was more spoiled by Storybrooke's world, in some ways, than even as a teenaged princess. Only the physical nicities of course.

She heard Emma gasp as they entered another room and looked up, which caused her too to gasp in turn as she fought to blink back tears. It was the dining hall. _Their _dining hall. And, a whole lifetime spent in another, more mundane, realm, combined with nostalgia, made the whole thing magical. Light from a brilliantly clear blue sky streamed through celing high French style windows. Coming from torch-lit halls made it seem all the more cheery. Gauzy white curtains were pulled back by golden, braided rope. Grand wooden tables, enough to fit at least 50 people (if Emma's prison cafeteria experience served as any reference) were set with an obscene variety of delicous looking foods. Fresh fruit, pasteries, and various meats overflowed, along with jars of honey and condiments unidentifiable to Emma. All this, despite there being only a handful of people already in attendance, Emma was sure there was enough to feed three times more. She felt Mary lean in to whisper, "The leftovers go to the servants."Sometimes it was like the woman was a mind reader.

"Any chance fairy-tale land makes some mean hashbrowns?" asked Emma.

Mary playfully bumped the blonde's shoulder with her own. "Hey, just be glad we're not having to kill everything we eat ourselves. Something tells me that's coming soon enough."

"Like hunting?" Emma asked skeptically. "You should know I'm more an 'Asphalt Jungle' kinda 'Survivor Man' - woman."

"I'm _shocked_!" Mary replied with a sarcastic smirk. "Don't worry. You'll learn soon enough."

"Yeah. Not really excited about needing to."

"_Neither _am I," replied Mary, though she wouldn't admit to Emma that there was a small flutter in her heart at getting to teach her daughter some of the things she'd dreamed she might ever since David's mother's gypsy pendant. "But, we'll do what we have to to find our family again."

Emma's eyes scanned the room, eying a massive portrait of Leopold, little Snow, and a dark haired woman who bore a striking familly resemblence. Eva, she presumed. Her grandmother - certainly not the cherubic old lady she'd dreamed of as an orphan girl. But then, she _was_ back in time. "Looks like you already have."

Mary wore an apologetic frown. "Oh, Emma, I -" She shook her head. "Not really. I mean it's wonderful - and _terrifying _- and I'm about to see my mother again, and I _never_ thought that would happen. Even after the Blue Fairy's enchantment..." She realized she was sounding very much like Emma had after Mary had observed that she didn't seem happy with their reunion.

Any comment, and clarification question, that Emma was about to ask was cut off by the sudden blare of coronets. Mary quickly too her daughter's hand and led them to where all the guests were assembling in a line. "Just keep your head bowed. When the royal retinue is done passing, you can look up. 'Kay?"

Emma nodded and did as told, biting back the sarcastic monologue in her head. The rebellious, perpetually poor, teeneager in her would probably never fully die, and had given Emma a healthy distaste for people and events that put on aires.

They lined up before a raised platform that held a table long enough for 10 but which only had three chairs which were set in the center. "This a breakfast or a wedding?" Emma whispered. Okay. Almost kept _most_ of the sarcasm in.

"It the royal dais. It's a... thing in this land. A tradition!" Mary answered in a hushed tone. Not her favorite tradition, truth be told. Especially after her time as a commoner. She felt like it seperated herself from her people, and she was no better - just luck of the draw to be born to her position.

Heads bowed, neither could see the royal family as they entered, but to Mary this was nearly reflex. She knew how long the whole entrance and coronet fanfare went by heart. So, before the last note had quit echoing in the hall she began to lift her head and couldn't help the tiny gasp that escaped as she found her eyes locked with emerald eyes she never thought she'd see again. The skin around the eyes crinkled in a smile and the rest of her mother's face suddenly faded in for Mary as the other woman's melodious laughter was heard. "My apologies, dear, I didn't intend to startle you!"

Mary's mouth opened for probably just a moment too long before her brain caught up. "Oh. No! No, mo-my, er, Your Majesty. I just wasn't expecting to see you, but you're ... right where you should be." Not the smoothest adlib ever, but she _was_ 28 years out of practice, she reasoned.

Her mother gently laid her fingertips on Mary's wrist and they were as soft as she remembered. No, softer even, at least it seemed against her adult, not baby soft child's skin, as it had been the last time she'd felt her mother's touch. Just like the transformation of Emma's skin in the 28 years between times she'd been able to touch her own daughter. And almost the same situation Emma and Henry had gone through. Mary felt a prickling behind her eyes as she wondered what other unfair ironies fate had deigned her to share with her daughter. They both had a history of thievery too, afterall. There had to be more - the fates were like that.

"Well, by that dazed look in your eyes, I would judge you are in need of a meal," remarked Eva, pulling Mary back to the surreal present in the kindest way possible.

Emma's stomach growled loudly, and the whole royal family shared a genial laugh. "Aye! It seems her belly agrees!" laughed King Leopold.

Emma shrugged with a sheepish smile. Well, at least her family was as friendly as she could have expected one that had produce Mary Margaret - or Snow White or whatever. She couldn't say she _knew_ what to expect, but this was certainly more Renn Faire style royalty than Buckingham Palace, which was a relief.

As the royal family sat, Mary laid her hand on her daughter's arm and Emma wondered if she knew she was mirroring Eva's actions. The thought brought a comfortable smile to her face as her mother leaned in. "We can sit now."

"Thank God, I'm starving."

"I notic-" began Mary, but was cut off by a higher pitched version.

"We all heard," remarked Snow cheekily as she popped up between them.

"Snow! Bring yourself back up here," scolded Queen Eva.

This earned a pout from Snow. "I wish to dine with my friends!"

Eva looked frustrated, though not in an unkind way. "Snow, we've been over this. How do princesses behave?"

Snow's looked guilty at her mother. "They dine upon a dais... but I wish to dine with Emma and Mary..."

Mary smiled at her little self. She knew the child was simply desperate to not be stuck with boring grownups, but the lessons and traditions _did _have a purpose."Snow," began Mary, pulling out her teacher voice, "I bet you know why we do these things. _'We sit upon the dais so as to see all our subjects, for each is equally important, and as such, should be equally regarded',_" she recited. "_'And a princess sits upon the dais' _- even the littlest ones who know how boring all that royalty politics stuff _really_ is," she added. "_'As it is the best way to learn of and how her kingdom functions, so she may be a fair and clever Queen one day.'_"

"Well said," remarked Eva, who was now looking at Mary a little strangely.

"Yes," agreed Leopold. "Attire aside, it seems your land thinks quite similarly to our own! Tell me, are you a ruler of some kind in your realm?"

Mary's eyed widened for a split second. Being found out was not part of the plan. Speaking up had been foolish. _'I guess that's where Emma get's it,' _she thought wrly. "No, Your Grace. I'm simply a school teacher. However, I have spent much time in royal courts in the past."

Eva nodded. "It shows. You carry yourself as such - unusual for one finding themselves in your ... predicament."

Emma had to agree. It was like a switch was flipped when they'd entered the dining hall. Suddenly, her mother's bearing had gone regal, replacing Mary Margaret Schoolteacher with Snow 'Rightful Queen' White. "Yeah, well, traveling by yourself can be kinda dangerous," remarked the blonde.

"Indeed it can," replied Eva, a knowledgeable glint in her eyes. "In any case, Snow, I will permit you to dine with your... 'friends'. Just this once. That is, if it is acceptable to you? I know she can be quite precocious."

Mary nodded to confirm it was acceptable to her and Emma chuckled. "You shoulda seen the hellion _I _was at that age," she said, a little pride seeping into her voice despite the self-ascribed moniker. "Which I guess is why my payback is my son. Little Snow here doesn't have anything on him, so no worries."

Eva smiled. "Yes, they do say our children behave as we did at their age - which is why you should behave yourself Snow," she eyed her daughter with false reprimand. "I had my own mischevious streak and _now_ I have a daughter who sneaks off to dine with people she's just met. Be careful, my Snow, or you may have a daughter who runs off to whole other kingdoms," she teased. The King and Queen shared a soft laugh, so thankfully didn't notice the look exchanged by Mary and Emma.

"Your Mom always this creepily psychic?" remarked the blonde. Mary smirked at her daughter's usual penchant for steamrolling the uncomfortable.

"Depends. What's creep? And sysick?" replied Snow brightly as she plopped daintily between the two women.

_'Snow!' _thought Emma. _'Crap! I forgot about her. Probably because she was quiet for once.' _

"Uh... it's like.."

"To creep," began Mary, for the save. "So... subtle. And psychic is..."

"Charming," finished Emma quickly. "Or, delightful or something. So, y'know-"

"Delightfully subtle," finished Mary.

Snow cocked her head to one side in thought and Emma offered a silent high five to Mary behind the girl's back, mouthing "Nice." Finally, the girl seemed to come to some decision as she replied,"No. I would say my Mommy's extra delightful _all_ the time - 'cept when she scolding me," she finished, flashing into a scowl briefly.

"She has to because she's your mother. She does it _because_ she loves you," replied Mary, offering an apologetic wink at Emma, who smirked as she rolled her eyes at the not so subtle offering.

"That's what Mommy says too," replied Snow.

"And she's right, kid. Now let's eat already!" said Emma as she reached for what looked like a bowl of sliced oranges.

"Aren't you going to wash your hands?" asked the small girl at seeing this. Emma looked at her quizzically. "Well we _do_ all touch the food. It's simple manners - even _I_ know that."

"The bowl of water. It's for your hands," clarified Mary, dipping her fingers in her own to demonstrate. As she dried them on her napkin a servant swooped in to remove the porcelain bowl.

"Oh. Right. I thought it was like, a weird soup or something. Good thing I didn't try to drink it," she chuckled self-consciously. Her five year old mother had just reprimanded her for manners. Sure, Mary hadn't been condiscending, but the kid's attitude made her wonder what other etiquette she was breaking that was probably embarrassing the woman inside. Emma sly eyed the two versions of Snow as she loaded up her plate and tried to subtly mirror their actions. This started with a posture correction_. 'Probably why Regina, the __**ex**__-Queen, is always grouching that Storybrooke doesn't deserve a slouchy sheriff,' _she thought. She also did her best to use the cutlery like the pair, despite her instincts being to simply use her hands for most of it. She _was_ a finger foods kind of gal, after all. This turned out to be an especially good thing when she cut into what looked, to her, like a stuffed bearclaw, which turned out to not be filled with something custardy, but shredded beef (or she hoped beef and not dragon or unicorn or something). To her relief, it turned out that sweet pastry wrapped around savory meat and gravy was pretty damned good. She wondered if Granny's menu would be changed to something more Enchanted Foresty by the time she got home.

She was also pleasantly surprised by the attendants offering hot chocolate, and even more, the stick of cinnamon that she saw Mary pluck from a serving cup. Emma did the same and swirled it in her own cup. "So... long family tradition?" she offered awkwardly, despite her delight.

"Apparently so," chuckled Mary.

Before they knew it, they were all stuffed and both Emma and Mary were feeling much better and finally, truly, ready to take on whatever it would take to get back to their true home. Rest and a full belly tended to do that. After a little polite discussion - mostly dominated by Snow telling them about her new pony, and her bird friends, the royal family was to take their leave, so Emma and Mary once again stood and bowed their heads.

When the coronet fanfare finished playing Mary looked up and again found herself locked with her mother's eyes. Her father and little self were nowhere to be seen - as expected - but Eva was coming their way. She frowned in confusion even as her heart leapt at her mother's renewed proximity. She exchanged a glance with Emma, whose expression was a mirror of her own. The Queen raised an apologetic hand when she came to a stop in front of the two women. "I realize our meeting is not scheduled until this afternoon, but I wanted to take this opportunity, while my husband is busy, to speak with you both."

Emma swallowed. Had she broken some kinda rule? The chick... her _grandmother, _she reminded herself, didn't seem angry. Eva smiled comfortingly at the blonde and she was surprised to find herself actually relax. It was eerily like an expression she'd seen on Mary Margaret's face many times before. She wondered if Mary knew she was grinning from ear to ear in response, much like when she'd laid eyes on Emma for the first times after the curse broke - only without all the sadness. Probably not. "You needn't worry," intoned Eva. The Queen eyed both. "Emma... Mary Margaret... funny. Those are the names of my mother, Leopold's mother, and Snow's nursemaid."

And just like that both women's stomach's dropped into their feet. Emma's mouth had gone flycatching and Mary looked very much like a deer in headlights.

Eva cupped Mary's face in one palm, running a thumb across her cheek. "Really, you've never been one for subtly. _Or_ a good liar. I'm happy to see some things never change... Snow."


	3. Revelations

**A/N: **Lucky for those awaiting an update, I wanted to get at least this one out before "The Queen is Dead" airs. It is spoiler-free, though. I've tweaked Snow's personality just a bit to fit the rumors, but don't worry, precocious Snow will return.

Again, I am blown away by the responses this fic has got and each and every review is as awesome as finding a $20 bill in a coat you haven't worn in a year. It makes every author's day, so, please feed at least one author out there who has made your day a little brighter and return the favor :)

**A special LOL goes out to:**

guest user **impureevilregal** for calling my other fic "Sparrows and Nightingale" 'birds'.

And to** itsCaroline **for " _"I thought it was like, a weird soup or something._" - in which Emma is Shrek."

You both cracked me up!

* * *

_Eva cupped Mary's face in one palm, running a thumb across her cheek. "Really, you've never been one for subtly. Or a good liar. I'm happy to see some things never change... Snow."_

**Chapter 3:** Revelations

"I - I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean," Mary stumbled, fighting the tears in her eyes. "My name is-"

"Mary?" finished Eva. "You needn't keep up the ruse. At least with me. I'm certain your father and my daughter -" She chuckled. "Well, _you_, haven't an inkling, so perhaps with them. I trust you have your reasons." Eva smiled so warmly that even Emma couldn't help the smile spreading across her own face. Despite the blown cover, she knew Mary had been secretly wishing for this reunion. "You've turned out _so_ beautifully."

And that did it. Quiet tears rolled down Mary's cheeks and she blushed. "Thank you mother," she said quietly, but almost immediately rolled her eyes at herself for not doing the thing she wanted to do most, and threw her arms around her mother. Fat tears rolled down her face as she hugged her mother tight, the other woman doing so in kind, and Mary marvelled at how small her mother felt. She was an adult now, she knew, but a part of her longed to be able to bury herself in her mother's soft form like she had as a girl, enveloped by elegant least she smelled the same, and she realized Emma's own personal scent had echoes of Eva in it. She swallowed hard, trying to pull herself together. It wouldn't do to have her mother ask too many questions as to why she was so emotional.

She felt her mother's hand on the back of her head. "Though I'm amazed that you would ever cut your hair. My Snow calls it her most precious treasure," the Queen remarked with a laugh, which Mary couldn't help but mirror. Finally, Mary let the embrace fall, her arms feeling just a bit colder and emptier than before the hug.

"So... the jig is up?" offered Emma with a nervous smirk. It was the obvious conclusion, the kind of statement Regina would have some pithy insult form, but she had _no_ idea how to play this, and though she had agreed to Mary doing the talking, she was pretty sure the brunette was out of commission at the moment.

"Well... for Snow it is," replied Eva, carefully. "As for you..." She studied the blonde woman. "I'm afraid I'm stumped. You're clearly of our family; you and Snow move so alike, but-" She chuckled to herself. "We've never had a blonde in the bunch." She narrowed her eyes before looking back to Mary, smiling. "Is this your sister? Did I have another little girl?" Mary swallowed hard and she could tell Eva read every symptom of distress on her face. "What is it?"

Finally, Mary took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and painted on a smile. "_No_. This would be my Emma. It's complicated, but... the blonde comes from her father._"_ She shook her head to clear it. This was going to be a rough discussion. "That is, she's _my_ daughter. Your granddaughter." Mary finished with a forcibly confident, but pleased smile. She was too full of love and pride for her girl for it to be anything but.

Eva, of course, frowned in confusion. "Well, dear, I must say, I hope you haven't used magic to preserve yourself as you appear to be the same age as your..._ Emma_."

"Um. Well..._that_ is the long story," replied Mary.

Eva smiled warmly at her newly found granddaughter, studying her face even as the blonde shrunk back a bit under the scrutiny. Clearly Snow was proud of her girl, and there was no doubt she was a beauty. But more importantly, there was a spark in the girl's eyes - one that all women of the White line possesed. This _was_ her granddaughter, even if the woman seemed less than royally refined.

"Well, perhaps we can start with the reason you felt the need to deceive your family?" It wasn't harsh, but there was a scolding undertone Mary knew only too well.

"We weren't... _sure _we _weren't_ going to tell you..." The younger woman cringed, feeling 8 years old again.

"Yeah, I mean, we just got here. It's not like there's a handbook on the best way to handle to traveling back in time," defended Emma. There was a lot more of 'Mary' in 'Snow' at the moment and she couldn't help the protective instinct that flared up. "Not to mention another realm, or dealing with family," she added under her breath. She realized her mistake when Eva's browsed raised.

"Another realm? The time jumping, though I've encountered no such thing - I know magic can do powerful things. But why would you be from another realm?" There was a creeping dread in her voice as she realized her daughter hadn't been exaggerating when she called the situation 'complicated'.

"Long story short, for now?" asked Mary.

Eva nodded. "I'm certain we will have _time_ for the details later," she replied, eyes twinkling at her little witticism. Emma fought back a groan, hoping not all fairytale people loved punnery.

Mary smirked though. It was kind of like living through a home movie, she considered, even as she realized she'd forgotten her mother's particular brand of humor. Father was sentimental but not particularly humorous, and Regina was cold, leaving just Johanna, a servant with a maternal streak a mile long for any of the fun that should have been had between parent and child. She would have to make it a point to seek the older woman out before leaving.

"You understand, this has gotta stay between these for walls for now," pressed Emma. "Not even your husband - one thing I _do_ know is there's a lot of dangerous people in this world, and accidentally changing something could have dire consequences," she lectured.

Eva leveled a sardonic expression at the blonde. A girl who wasn't even born yet, and clearly not intimidated by the Queen moniker. But then, why should she be? She was born to be one herself one day. "Yes, dear, one doesn't rule a kingdom without knowing how to keep sensitive information secret."

Mary had learned that one the hard way - but that wasn't a discussion, for, well, ever with her mother. "A curse, Mother. A curse was laid upon the land by an Evil Queen, designed to take everyone from this land away to another realm with no magic."

"Such a place exists?" asked Eva, seemingly fascinated by the concept, even as she was feeling anger and sadness battle in her chest at the idea of anyone cursing her land. Her people. Her _family_.

But a queen remained calm, and she was well practiced in the art of rule. She saw Snow nod as she continued her story. "It was meant to take all our happy endings away, and trap us in time, forever unhappy, with no memories of our home." She blinked and shook her head. "_Even_ ourselves..."

"But you're here now?" asked Eva. "Did the curse break?"

"I was pregnant, with Emma," said Mary and Eva's heart warmed, despite the grim tale, at the love that lit up her face at the mention of her own daughter. Snow had unconsciously petted Emma's arm with the back of her hand, letting it drift down the burgundy leather sleeve. Yes, her little Snow was truly a mother herself now, and it gave the Queen great joy to get a glimpse into her daughter's future. She was certain her girl, despite her tantrums, and sometimes spoiled or sharp-tongued ways, would grown out of them and make a wonderful Queen in her own right.

"And she was due to arrive just as the curse would. But the Blue Fairy came to us, telling us that an enchanted tree could be fashioned into a wardrobe that would let us send one person through to this new realm, uncursed."

"You were to go through whilst pregnant. Alone?" asked Eva. She couldn't have imagined her little Snow taking care of herself alone. She was a princess through and through.

Mary nodded. "I'd survived on my own before I could do it again. I'm not exactly the delicate little princess you know, anymore, but it _did_ make me a better Queen," she tried to smile reassuringly. From her own experiences with knowing Emma's life was hard, she knew her mother couldn't be happy about these events - even if she didn't know _exactly_ what had occurred.

Eva smiled sadly at her daughter. "I do not wish to know, do I?"

Mary shook her head. "In fact, some of it, I simply can't tell you. For Emma's sake."

"And Henry," added the blonde. "My son." Hey, if she couldn't trust her mom's mom, who could she trust?

Eva's mouth dropped open for a moment, all etiquette forgotten for a moment. "My baby is a _grandmother_?!"

Mary laughed. "Yeah. It's pretty strange for me too. Besides, that makes _you_ a great-grandmother. We can feel old together," she added, nose crinkling in the way her little Snow's did every time she was teasing.

"And this is all related to this curse?"

"Yes. It was also prophesied that a Savior would return on her 28th birthday to break the curse."

"Emma," concluded Eva and she noticed the blonde's shoulders hunch self-consciously at the title. She was glad to see Snow had raised a humble daughter after all.

"But...the curse came too quickly, as did Emma. The wardrobe wasn't finished until moments before the curse hit. By then it was too late, I had given birth to her and... we had no choice. We _had_ to give her her best chance." She blinked back tears and gave Emma hand a little squeeze, even as the blonde had trouble meeting her eyes.

"So, uh, yeah, I didn't know about any of this until yesterday, really. Didn't believe in it anyway. Until I broke the curse," Emma shrugged.

"True love's kiss?" asked Eva, remembering her friend's sleeping curse at the hands of Maleficent. Briar Rose had joked that every princess needed to keep a prince on hand, "Just in case" after the incident, and now it appears she wasn't entirely wrong. Emma nodded.

"And this why you look more like sisters than a mother and daughter?"

Mary nodded. "I was stuck, frozen in time, while my litttle girl was out in the rest of the world getting... not so little," she said with a sad smile.

Eva drew up her daughters hands into her own. "Oh, darling, I'm so sorry." She too was tearing up now. She looked to Emma. "And to you too. What a... you were supposed to live here, and be a princess of the realm... My heart aches at what you both have been through, but just know I am _so_ proud of you both - at the obviously strong, just, and brave women you have become. And that you held on to the goodness in your heart." She wrapped her arms around both women and Emma surprised herself by not squirming, but the three jumped back quickly as they heard cry come from down the hall.

_"Moooommy_!" she heard little Snow cry out petulantly, followed by little, shuffling footsteps. Soon the little princess appeared, all scowls, with a preteen girl she was dragging in tow. That she was a servant was obvious, and likely a maid if Mary could judge by the apron, but she didn't recognize the face.

Eva gave the subtlest eyeroll before turning to the little version of her daughter. "Yes, Snow?"

"This _girl_ had the nerve to pretend to try on my dresses and was wearing my gloves _and_!" She huffed in violated anger.

As the girl apologized profusely, Mary buried her face in her hands at the display. She knew where this was going. She heard Emma chuckling quietly, though. "Should've brought an invisibility cloak, huh?" teased the blonde. While she'd seen plenty of spoiled rich kids, had them as classmates, there was something reassuringly Mary Margaret about this display. Unlike most of the spoiled kids who thought they were better than everyone else, Snow wasn't crying bloody murder for this girl's punishment. Emma herself had been unfairly punished because a kid whined enough about something that was their fault. This was just non-vindictive, arrogant whining.

"These _aren't_ for peasants and you_ shan't_ touch them, or play with my jewelry, without permission!" continued little Snow. She stomped her little foot as the apologies continued.

"That's enough, Snow!" reprimanded her mother. "This is _not_ how princesses behave! Not good ones, at least!"

"Momm-"

"No arguments Snow."

The girl had sense enough to know she was in the wrong. "I'm sorry for raising my voice. It wasn't lady-like..." She swung back and forth in place, little hands clasped behind her back.

At this, Eva kneeled to be eye level with her daughter and sighed. "Though that is true, that was not everything. You need to understand, just because we're royals, just means we're lucky - not better than _anyone_ else. We are servants of our people, just as they are servants to us. And as such, they all deserve respect. Do you understand?"

Snow bit her lip. "Yes, Ma'am..."

Eva gave her a small smile. "Good. Now, you will clean up whatever mess you made during your tantrum _and_ finish this girl's usual job in your room." Snow's eyes went wide at the horrifying thought, but after just minutes ago hearing the kind of life her daughter would be facing, she was extra determined the girl be prepared for what's ahead. And that meant sometimes lifting her own finger. "_Now_."

When Snow and the servant girl vanished down the hall Mary let out an embarassed groan.

Emma raised a smirky eyebrow. "_Wow_ - pretty pretty spoiled princess alert."

Mary rolled her eyes and gently slapped the blonde. "Oh, shut up."

"Or you're gonna tell on me?"

"Or I'm gonna ground you," replied Mary in mock warning.

"Yeah, good luck with that," chuckled Emma.

"You get your stubborn rebellious streak from me, you know. I'll figure something out."

Despite her frustrations with little Snow, Eva began to smile as she watched her grown daughter playfully banter with her granddaughter. Still a maddening concept to wrap her head around. But it was also reassuring to see all the rough edges of her little girl sanded down and smoothed into something that made her charming, rather than an abrasive spitfire. She'd already seen the same passion, but now it fed into _com_passion and determination, not selfish tantrums. It was what a ruler needed. Mary turned to her mother, arms crossed self-consciously around her belly, hands tugging her small pink sweater around her like a security blanket. She groan again in embarrassment. "I'm... _really sorry you have to deal with that. Now I know why I got all those lectures - what I said was just __unacceptable..."_

"Do _not _apologize for something you did as a child. Childhood is about learning, after all. And it seems you learned the lessons even better than I've hoped for." Eva laughed brightly and put an arm around her daughter's shoulder, it somehow feeling familiar, despite her never doing this with her daughter so... big. They could likely share the same gowns now - something she had always dreamed about doing with her daughter; especially her wedding gown. Which had already occurred for this Snow, she realized. She needed more time with her, which them both, she would be a once in a lifetime chance for her. She would be an old woman by the time Emma was grown. Or perhaps simply older, because of the curse, but that didn't matter. She would take this opportunity the Gods had thrown her way and hoped that her plan to help her girl - girls - met with their needs. "So, the breaking of the curse sent you here? You don't seem as if you were prepared."

"Not exactly." Emma bit her lip. "See, that's kinda my fault."

"_Emma,"_ scolded Mary. "You saved her life - it was the right thing to do. And I jumped in after you because I was _not _going to be separated from my daughter. Not again!" She turned to her mother. "A wraith was attacking, and the only way to save its victim's life, was to send it through a portal to a land we thought no longer exists. Which is _why, _I think we were sent here, just to a random time before the curse. At least, that's the theory. Which is why we need someone with magic, or portals, to get us home."

"Then that settles it. I'll get someone to gather provisions, and some new clothes for you two. We shall leave at tomorrow's first light," declared Eva, sounding exactly like Mary Margaret to Emma's ears.

Then it hit the blonde what the woman had said. "Wait - wh - _WE_?"

"Yeah, I have to agree with Emma. I'm not so sure that's such a gre-"

"You come here from the future, tell me my little girl and _her_ little girl need help to get home to their families and you expect me to just send you out into an ogre infested land without seeing to their safety? I know just the place to find what we need and I am your mother and Queen and when I put my foot down, that is the end of the matter," intoned, almost playfully. "Besides, I've promised you a mother-daughter bonding trip when you were big enough, and you certainly look grown enough to me!"

Mary smiled, blinking back tears. She still wasn't sure this was the smartest plan - after all, what if something happened to her mother... sooner, she admitted to herself, sadly. But she knew there was no arguing with Eva at this stage in the game. She'd been checkmated. Luckily, the consolation prize was something she'd dreamed and wished for since she was a small girl: an adventure with her mother. _And _with her newly re-found daughter to boot? Her heart practically hurt it was so full of love and joy.


	4. Politics and Preparations

**AN: **My continued deepest affections to everyone who has followed and favorited, and an extra bottle of Awesome Sauce to those who keep reviewing! While I can't promise any sweeping plot stuff, as I already know exactly where this is going, I am more than happy to do my best fit in the little moments you'd like to see. So keep 'em coming in and I'll do my best!

I know this was supposed to start the roadtrip, but, well, this came out instead, and I didn't want to release a 12K word chapter 2 days from now when I could split it and give you half that in an update now. So, please to enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 4:** Politics and Preparations

Eva sprang into action after that, and Emma had never seen anything like it, aside for the few moments on the steps of the mayoral mansion and Snow calming the angry villagers. It was rather surreal, and the blonde suddenly realized David and Mary had actually let her take the lead through a lot of the whole post-curse madness. Maybe having them as honest-to-God parents wouldn't be so bad when they got home.

Soon, they were ushered off to their room and found there was an assortment of Enchanted Forest appropriate clothing. As they dug their way through the cloaks, furs, canvas and leather pants, Emma heaved out a sigh of relief.

"I'm sure this can be a little overwhelming. I can show you-" offered Mary.

This earned a laugh from Emma. "No, no! I'm just glad I'm not seeing a corset or skirt in the bunch."

Mary chuckled at this. "What, did you expect to go traipsing around the woods in a ball gown?!"

Emma shrugged. "Well, this _is _Disneyland."

Mary scowled. "This is no..." She trailed off as she noticed the smirk fighting past Emma's mask of naivete. She threw a leather vest at her daughter - a woman that _already _knew her too well, and it made her beam inside. "You're _trying_ to get a rise out me!" she cried incredulously.

"You should have seen the look on your face."

Mary rolled her eyes, even as she realized this was exactly what her daughter needed at the moment. Normalcy. They hadn't really had a chance to talk about, well, almost anything, even before getting here, and while Emma was holding up remarkably well, she could see the stress and controlled panic in her daughter's eyes occasionally flash. But right now, this could _almost_ be laundry day back in Mary Margaret's apartment, and truth be told, she kind of needed the decompress too. Out there, her mother and father were alive and well, and she had already gotten a hundred times more than the one extra minute she'd wished for ever since she'd lost them. And she was about to get even more. It exhilarated and frightened her and right now was perfect as furry leather glove bounced off her head, her daughter doing her best to hold them both together.

They traded light conversation, jokes, and barbs, and Emma found herself pleasantly surprised that Snow could give as good she could take; a few notches above Mary Margaret, who kinda needed kid glove treatment sometimes. Not because she was truly fragile, it just seemed like she had trouble doling it out - like she was a little foggy sometimes. Turned out that was one of the curse's ways of neutering the warrior princess Snow. But Snow? She was whip fast and smart.

As they began to change into their chosen clothing, which was just a shirt change for Emma for now, the mood turned quiet. Their meeting with the King and Queen, ostensibly for him to asses their needs and make an official offering, their nerves began to feel raw again. Emma sat on the bed, watching as Mary adjusted the cottony unisex tunic she, too had dawned. "Do you really think they'll be able to get us home?" asked Emma quietly. She knew what the answer would be, but needed to hear it.

"Of course!" Mary answered without hesitation. "They're our _family_ Emma. I know you don't know them, but... Both would give their lives up a thousand times over, suffer a lifetime of torture, to see us happy and healthy."

"I'm not - I'm not doubting they're gonna try, but, c'mon, Mare! Look at where we are!" She threw up her hands. "Another dimension, or whatever, _and _in the past! I mean, what if, I dunno, we catch a fish that was meant to feed a bear cub that grows up to kill some prince, so your family doesn't go on that trip where you meet Regina cause they're at that guy's funeral and I'm - Henry - is never born?!" She was panting now.

"There's always more fish, Emma. And more air," she added with a soft smile. "So breathe, okay?"

"I'm serious."

"And so am I. Look, I know it's not the same in Storybrooke, but here..." She sat near Emma on the bed, pulling on a pair of boots far more woodland appropriate than the little brown booties she'd arrived in. "Destiny... it's as real as magic. Fates conspire. I met a seer once, when we were trying to figure out how to prevent the curse, and she told me that if a thing is meant to be, there is a bigger reason behind it. Destiny is a lot harder to stop than killing a butterfly. Or a trout. So, if it's meant to be, it's meant to be." She sidled up next to her daughter, bumping her shoulder with her own. "And _you_, were _most _certainly meant to be."

Emma looked over to see Mary beaming hopefully at her, and despite her own doubts, the woman was able to draw a small smile to her own lips. "If you say so..."

"I _know_ so. So, try not to worry too much? We'll just do what's right, and we'll get there."

A knock on the door interrupted their musings. "Come in."

"The King and Queen will see you now. I shall show you the way," replied a guard. Mary didn't need the directions, of course, but their covers would be blown if they just strode right to the correct room, no questions asked. Before the curtain into the receiving room was opened, a guard leaned over to Mary and whispered something into her ear, and she whispered back in kind. The man nodded and took off into the room.

Emma started as there was a sudden horn fanfare and suddenly Sir Whispers-a-Lot was ringing her ears, belting out an announcement. "Your Highnesses, may I present your guests, Miss Mary Margaret Swan and Emma Swan!"

"You took my last name?" Emma whispered in amusement.

"We're _supposed_ to be sisters and Blanchard is too close to White!" Mary whispered back.

"They speak French here?"

"Hush!" whispered Mary back as they entered the room.

Emma didn't know why she was surprised, but she supposed after the dining hall she was expecting something... grander. On a platform, big surprise, were two wooden thrones, backs as high as Emma was tall. The engraving was ornate and reminded the blonde of something vaguely celtic. On those thrones, the royal couple sat, of course, looking even more regal in bearing than at breakfast. Knowing that Eva must have been running her ass off - or maybe mouth, she had people to do the real legwork - all day, Emma was amazed at how poised and fresh the lady still looked. _'Good to be the Queen, I guess.'_ Either that or that trait had skipped a generation. Maybe it was trained in at Queen Academy, 'cause that was in not her at all.

She followed Mary's lead and did the whole bowing thing, and Mary handling the "Honored to be your guests" bit before things got down to business. Amazingly, Eva's smile held no more recognition than Leopold's, and was skillfully honed into a polite smile. Damn, she was good. If she'd been brought to Storybrooke she'd bet on the lady being a lawyer. Of course, it _was_ a curse. So, probably Henry's Principal. Regina would love that kind of irony.

Mary wasn't certain when, or if, she was going to get used to seeing her parents alive and healthy and happy, but it likely wouldn't last long, so she did her best to soak in every little detail while still following the conversations.

"I have spoken with the King," began Eva in a voice Snow had done her best to emulate when she began to rule. She was never certain how well she'd pulled it off, her memories hazy, but listening now, a flutter of pride in her stomach made her think she'd gotten at least partially close. "And he has authorized me to provide you help in any way I deem fit. However, I thought it best to let yourselves explain your worthy cause."

Leopold nodded. "I thought you simply unfortunate travelers, but now it seems you are better described as pilgrims?"

Mary swallowed and nodded. She mustered up all her years of training as a royal, and experienced battlefield leader, to both hold herself together and present themselves noble characters. Even relating a patchy, false version of their predicament would difficult, being so emotionally raw at the moment. "Yes, Your Majesty. Though, if I may be so bold, you have already offered us so much... bestowing us with a title so noble as pilgrim," she said with a diplomatic smile. "It's too much." She wasn't sure if she was imagining it, but Mary swore she saw a small twinkle in her mother's eyes at this maneuver. Somehow, this let her settle fully into her Queen Snow persona, as if she hadn't been away from a throne for 28 years.

Leopold laughed at this, but waved for her to continue. "However, we _are_ on something of a quest. As my sister confirmed to you yesterday, Your Grace, we come from a distant land."

"Another realm altogether, as my darling Snow tells it!" remarked Leopold with a disbelieving laugh. "Surely, she misunderstood, though?"

Mary shook her head. "The Princess speaks the truth, Your Grace. You see, our land was struck with a powerful and _wicked_ curse." She could skip over that she meant _literally_ the land they're standing on. "And, well, Emma and myself, escaped the curse, only to be accidentally transported here by a run in with a realm jumper's portal. But that portal is still in our realm, and we've no way to get home. We had only just arrived when you found us and showed us kindess _beyond_ expectation."

Okay, so that was a lie, that's precisely what she expected of her parents. It's them who had taught her the same values. She noticed Eva's eyebrow quirk ever so subtly at the statement, as did one corner of her mouth.

"We cannot thank you enough for your hospitality, and so expect no more than the clothes and hospitality you have already given, as we must leave tomorrow, so as to seek out a portal or other way home, so we may save our family."

Emma eyed Mary out of the corner of her eye at this. Was she nuts?! Wasn't the whole point of this to ask for help? She wasn't exactly one to ask normally, but this situation was a clown car full more crazy than she'd ever had to deal with in her life. She looked up at Eva, studying the look in her eye and then realized a game was afoot. She'd always hated politics - straightforward was better - but her family came from it and she'd bet were masters. Hell, if she forced to admit it, she _liked_ the cat and mouse game of outwitting bail-jumpers. Maybe it _was _in her. It was when Eva spoke up, Emma saw how the cards were actually being dealt on the table.

Leopold lifted his eyebrows. "An amazing tale! One I might discount as an elaborate ruse, if not for your strange clothing, odd way of speaking - though I can tell from our talk here, you do know the royal tongue as well," he remarked. "And you simply request to be on your way home, without asking a single thing more of a man who has so much."

Eva smiled and placed a silken gloved hand on Leopold's. "Which is _precisely_ why we must give them more, my husband."

"Agreed. As I said, please, attend to them as you see fit. I'm afraid the Orge War won't run itself." The King nodded and a coronet again played what Emma was starting to think of as 'The King's Jingle', seeming to signal the end of the meeting.

As the King stood, Mary gently pushed her hand into Emma's back, forcing them both back into a bow. "Please, rise," said Leopold.

They did as told, and the King smiled at them. It was then that Mary noticed for the first time that a certain light that had been missing from his eyes after her mother's death was in them. It only shone when he looked at Snow in the years after, but while he didn't know this was his daughter, the light was still there. Mary herself had a beaming smile for her father. "You don't know how much all of this, meeting you, has done for me and my family and how grateful I will _always_ be that it happened. Your Majesty," she added as an afterthought.

"And it has been wonderful meeting you. You are both clearly extraordinary women and I truly hope you success in returning home to your family. Now... I shall see you at evening meal?"

"Yes, Your Honor...ableness," Emma stumbled, the honorifics not quite right on her tongue. If it wasn't a judge - 'You Honor' - or 'Madam Mayor' Regina, it was out of her wheelhouse. She jabbed Mary with her elbow at the woman's silent chuckle.

Queen Eva appeared next, still in 'acting' mode. "Ladies, come with me, we have much to attend to." The pair nodded and followed the older woman down a series of halls and up the longest circular staircase the blonde had ever climbed. When they got to the top, she saw why. They were in a tower turret, with the grandest balcony view Emma had ever seen.

As Eva bustled, getting together some papers, the blonde took in the scene. She'd always like the beach, but the view of a crystal blue lake against snow-peaked mountains beat any shore she'd ever room itself looked like a bed chamber - though outfitted more like a medieval studio apartment, with tables and shelves, and the most ridiculous fireplace the blonde had ever seen. She was pretty sure you could fit a whole Christmas tree in the freaking thing.

It was then that she noticed Mary had stopped in the door. "Mare, you okay?"

The brunette's eyes were glistening and Emma didn't think she'd seen such homesickness on even the loneliest of foster kids new to the system. But there was something else there. If she didn't know better, a joy.

"You were born in this room," replied Mary quietly.

Emma's eyes widened. She'd always pictured some dumb kids in the back of a car or something. She hadn't really had the time to process a new backstory for herself. Whatever it would have been, had they not come here, it wouldn't have been anything this... magical.

"As were you, Snow," added Eva as she placed a gentle hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"I never thought I'd see this place again. Let alone this..." She ran a hand along the bed post.

"And it grieves me so deeply to know this, my darling," said Eva.

Mary sighed before offering her mother a brave smile and taking a deep breath as she made her way further into the room. It wasn't like she and Charming kept it - it was far more ornately decorated. But then, the two current residents were from a long line of royals. David was a shepherd and Snow had learned to appreciate rustic beauty during her years on the run. Still, it was home. But so was Storybrooke. She set her shoulders back. "So. I think it's best we discuss where it is we're going. You know, the plan."

Eva smiled at her daughter, proud of her ability to move on when things needed to be done. "Of course. "But first, may I say, how proud of you I was watching you, playing with you just now."

Emma nodded. "Yeah, you sounded like her," she nodded playfully at her grandmother. "You stay in practice with the fourth graders?"

Mary blushed. "Well, I've just always tried to channel you, Mother."

"I couldn't have done a better job with your father myself. I always knew you were intelligent, but the moment I realized what you were playing at, I knew you grew to be a Queen who clearly had taken care of her kingdom against likes probably worse than King George himself."

"Politics is the most dangerous game, but you needn't hold all the pieces to win, if you play well enough," intoned Mary.

"Yes, lesson four. I'm pleased you took to your lessons... eventually," she teased. "But you may be wise to not recite any more whilst still with your family."

Mary tilted her head in confusion. When else had she... her eyes widened as she remembered her interaction with little Snow about why they sit where.

Eva nodded. "From where do you think the first real suspicion came? Those lessons, word for word, have been passed down through White women. Mother to daughter. Not tutors. Not books. Keep it up and even your father might start to notice." She smiled warmly.

"Guess it pays to never get too confident in your own cleverness," remarked Mary, embarrassed.

Eva's eyes sparkled. "Well, there's one of your own for your dear Emma."

"Why do I feel like I should be offended by something being implied?" asked the blonde.

"Because you're cautious of your surroundings dear," replied Eva and Emma wondered just how much of an open book she was with her whole family. "But that will serve you well where we're going." She unscrolled a map across the table in the middle of the room. "Now, where I plan for us to go should be a two day ride from here, up around the Dark Mountains."

"Please don't say Rumplestiltskin!" exclaimed Mary.

Eva frowned. "I don't even know what that it. Is it a person?"

"The Dark One."

Eva's eyes widened. "Now that I have heard of. Though I didn't know he still existed. And even if I had, I know the stories. With him, to price is never worth it. Magic rarely is. But for you both, there is no other choice. So, I will take you to a man who deals in a certain trade: time turning and portal jumping."

Emma raised her hand, as if in a classroom. "Uh, maybe stupid question, but the Blue Fairy is here. Why aren't we just like, wishing on a star or whatever, and not dealing with all this travel?"

"I am afraid it does not work that way. She does come to you, and she _has _been this family's Fairy Godmother for more generations than remembered, but she is only tuned to one generation at a time. So, currently Snow."

Emma shrugged. "Uh, yeah, we got one right here," she gestured at Mary.

"I'm no longer a child. We have direct access to Rheul Gorm only on her business, otherwise. My alliance with the dwarves were a line of communication vital to coordinating for the curse, but was also unheard of," replied Mary.

"Well, can't you at least try? I'd much rather deal with Mother Superior than some dude living in 'The Dark Woods' in his magical Unibomber shack."

Mary shook her head. She knew when to pick a battle and this wasn't it. Her daughter was stubborn and was the type who needed proof she could see. She sighed and closed her eyes, concentrating on the kind of wishing she'd done when her mother was dying. Something deep in her heart, where David and Henry, Red and Granny, Archie and the boys all resided. And she saw them in Storybrooke and how much she wanted to be back with them. She pictured a homecoming for her and Emma and spending holidays and everyday dinners with her a single tear rolled down her cheek she sunk her head and opened her eyes.

The tink of the tear hitting the empty glass goblet was all that could be heard. More strangely, though, was that the sound kept repeating and then louder. The tinkling now could be seen, glowing blue in the glass before becoming a firmer round shape that lifted into the air. Mary knew exactly what it was, even Emma let out a small 'whoah' and stepped back. Mary frowned. Why hadn't this worked when her father was murdered? She always thought it was because she was an adult - after all, Blue had answered when her mother was dying.

When the fairy had fully formed, she gave a reverent nod. "Queen Eva." She then flitted around and was surprised by what she found. "Snow White? But I don't understand... you're."

Mary quirked an eyebrow. "A woman? Well, that's what we called you about." A brighter blue glow enveloped the fairy and grew to human sized, and soon a wingless version of the woman stood before Snow.

Emma could help but boggle at the woman who supposed to be a nun and was rocking the most cleavage she think she'd ever seen. She wondered if the lady visited Pinnochio like that. _'No wonder he wanted to be a real boy,'_ the blonde thought wrly.

She waved her wand around Snow. "You don't seem cursed..."

"Not a curse, but you could call it a magical accident," replied Snow. "Little me is elsewhere."

Eva stepped up at this point. "Blue, I would like you to meet my daughter Snow, and my granddaughter, Emma. They are visiting us from the future."

"Not a social call," added Emma.

It was a rare thing to see the Blue Fairy surprised, let alone befuddled, and Mary almost wanted to smile at the scene. "This is... this cannot be good! You cannot be here, it's far too dangerous for the timeline!"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Yeah, way ahead of ya there."

"We're simply trying to get home, as quickly as possible," added Mary.

"Can you help them Blue?" asked Eva. "Our other options are less... palatable."

Blue thought but shook her head sadly. "Traversing a realm is a simple matter - relatively speaking. There are those who make it their stock and trade. Time is a much more tricky matter."

"And if we need to do both?" asked Emma.

"Why would you need to?" began Blue, but shook her head quickly."Never mind. It is safer I don't know. To make such a journey will be difficult at best. This land is running short on inherently magical items - no beans, few trees, even the unicorns are becoming scarce..."

"So it is as I feared, and we must deal with Faunus?" asked Eva.

Blue nodded sadly. "For the timepiece to your puzzle, yes. However, I may still be able to assist you on another leg of your journey. With a wave of her wand a golden compass appeared in her hands. This will help guide your magic, portals especially, but take care when you use it. You must both be focused on the destination or the compass may become confused. As long as you hold on to one another, it will take you both to the destination it chooses, but only the will of one wish can be granted at a time. Now, take care. It was a treat to see you healthy and with the family you always desired. I am pleased to have met you Emma, and am looking forward to meeting the little you. Fair thee well, children." With a blue blink she was gone.

"Well. That was helpful," remarked Emma. "I thought fairies could just wave a wand and make anything happen."

"Those would be Gods," replied Mary.

Emma shrugged. "Great. Where do we find them?" she asked flippantly.

"When I find out I'll let you know... Anyway. This is better than nothing. We have our first piece. Thanks to you encouraging me," Mary offered with a smile. Mushiness was sometimes the best way to get her daughter on track, she was figuring out.

"So, Faunus?" asked Emma, eyes on the map.

Eva pointed to a small forest. "We'll find him here."

"Is he dangerous?" asked Mary.

"He's... mischievous. But actually evil? No. But he is good at what he does and will do almost anything for the right price."

"_Sounds_ like Rumplestiltskin," said Emma.

"He is not anywhere near powerful as the Dark One. He in fact, barely weilds any magic at all, so he still need fear the wrath of our kingdom should he cross us. No, his power is in knowledge and enchanted items."

She noticed Snow eying her, for once, uncomfortable. She could guess her daughter's question. "I have had dealings with him, but not directly. I _have_ to confront him once or twice for mischievous activities within the kindgom when I was a young girl. The adventures I told you about as a girl? You recall them?"

Mary nodded. "Sneaking off to neighboring villages, disguised as a commoner, to have fun."

"It wasn't quite the whole truth. You were too young to understand, and I didn't want to give you any ideas, because it _was_ foolish to put myself in such danger, but..." She sighed. "Part of my duties as a young princess, fresh into woman hood, was to visit all the major provinces."

Mary nodded. she'd done the same at 18. Turns out it came in handy later. "Your Social Debut Tour."

"Yes, well, I'd gotten it into my head that I would not just attend balls, but truly inspect my kingdom. Queendom reigned heavily upon me, even though I did not much desire the responsibility at the time."

"Sounds familiar," remarked Emma.

Eva smiled and nodded. "The Savior," she intoned in realization. Royal upbringing aside, maybe she and her granddaughter had more in common than they'd expected. "But I was determined to be the best Queen possible, if I had no choice anyway. So, between events I would dress in commoner's clothes and learn what I could, talking to people. And a few times, I would hear of injustices and... " She shook her head. I was so young and foolish. "I would attempt to solve them myself. Using my royal coffers and influence, of course, but it was no place for a princess. And.. occasionally I would take things into my own hands!"

"Mother!" exclaimed Mary with a laughing gasp. She couldn't picture her mother ever doing something that reckless. Or improper.

"Well, now we know where Henry gets his superhero obsession from," said Emma.

"I would always hire some brutes to go with me, of course, but I couldn't use the guards. They'd tell my parents soon enough. In any case, in my summer of travel I met Faunus a few times. The worst was when he used a flute to lure a bunch of children from a town after they wouldn't pay him for ridding them of their rat problem."

"Seriously? We're going to the Pied Piper for help?!" exclaimed Emma. She shook her head. "Never mind..."

"Child abduction is _just_ a prank?" asked Mary incredulously.

"It is when you simply take them to a Maypole Celebration across the bridge for an afternoon. Still, obviously unacceptable. I'm not saying he is a good man, or a trustworthy one, simply one that can help you get home. Possibly the only one," said Eva gently. "Do you trust me Snow?"

Mary's eyes shot up at this. "Of course! With all my heart!"

Eva took Mary's hands in her own. "Then please, trust me to take care of my family."

Mary's eyes snapped shut as she drew in a deep breath. She'd been burned by magical deals so many times in her life. Rumplestiltskin, Regina, even Blue. But she also knew her mother would never let her get hurt if there was still breath in her lungs - it was when that ceased... that was the only time her mother ever truly hurt her. "Okay. What's the plan?"

Eva smiled. "Well, I was thinking a play on my old ruse from my summer as a vigilante princess. Your father will never agree to us going alone, but will insist on an armed guard. The problem is, Faunus is quite skittish - never mind that we're trying to bring as little attention to you two as possible."

"So, start to the first town in the royal carriages, then lose them, and blend into the populace until we get to the man?" said Mary.

Eva smiled. "That's my girl."

"But if I may, our best best would be avoiding main roads, and especially towns on our journey," said Mary.

Eva frowned. "I'm afraid I'm something of a city girl. For all my adventures, I slept in towns at night and only have basic forest skills."

"Yeah, I kinda gotta agree," said Emma. "I trap deadbeats, not bears..."

Mary smiled. "Well, I learned on the road. I can take care of hunting food, and I'm sure you at least know how to set campsites. Emma, you can fight, so I know if we run into any trouble you'll be fine." At the still dubious looks at her she pulled out her General!Snow hat. "Look." She pointed at the map. "If we cut through here we avoid people, and it's even at all similar to what I remember, there is a stream for fresh water and clearing enough to navigate horses through. It's not just shorter, but _safer._" She met their eyes. "I trust you, you trust me, right?"

Eva nodded. "Agreed. Then this is our next step."

They continued to hammer out the details until dinner, but Mary couldn't but see the looks her mother kept giving her when she thought her daughter wasn't looking. She realized there was no way they were getting through this without explanation as to why her little princess was a seasoned woodsman as well. She sighed. That could wait for now.

A pounding at the door ended any other conversation. "Mommy? May I enter?"

"Yes, you may."

"Uh, shouldn't we be hiding all this?" Maps and royal travel documents created for Mary and Emma, as well as a false one for Eva.

"I barely know my letters," replied Mary.

"And you teach fourth graders?" asked Emma, smirking.

Mary simply eyes. "It'll be fine."

"Oomph!" was Emma's only response as little Snow came barreling into the blonde's midsection. She placed a hand behind the boy on the little brunette's head. "Hey kid, watch the kidneys, she chuckled.

"Sorry," the girl replied sheepishly. She turned and gave Mary a gentler one to which the woman could only glance between her daughter and her mother for confirmation that she was acting normally. Both had the same twinkle of amusement in their eyes. "That alright?" asked the doe-eyed girl of her older self. Mary simply nodded with a smile.

"And what of the gifts for the Queen?" asked Eva, feigning hurt. Little Snow quickly scampered over and wrapped her her mother, who was now kneeling. She planted a kiss on each cheek before Eva rose. "Now what brings you here my little princess?"

"Daddy is summoning you and my friends to evening meal. It shall begin soon."

"Oh, so you are a little squire instead, today?" Eva smiled. "We will be down shortly."

But Snow was already distracted, across room to the table of maps. "Is this for your quest?" she asked Emma excitedly.

Emma blanched. "_No _way." '_Whoa, was that a mom voice?' _she thought. _'Creepy.'_

"But I want to have an adventure!" pleaded Snow as she ran up to her mother, hugging against her legs and peering up. "Please? You _promised!_"

_'Be careful what you wish for,_' thought Mary.

Eva brushed back some of her daughter's wild hair. "That I did. And so I shall. But you're too young, and far too small. However, one day we will have our adventure together" She wrapped her arms around her small daughter even as she peered over her head to lock eyes with the woman she would become. "I promise."

Mary smiled, blinking back tears and nodded in acknowledgement of a promise kept.

"Now, run along; tell your father we shall be there as quickly as a lady can and still be presentable."

"Presentable?" asked Emma as the girl took off down stairs.

"Dinner is more formal, here," explained Mary. Emma gulped.

"Your Majesty? I have the clothing you requested," called a voice from outside the door.

Mary's heart dropped. Johanna had found her.

"You may enter."

And there was the cherubic woman who had been so patient with her during Snow's most petulant years. While every servant is required to show respect, Johanna always carried warmth and care in her eyes; so much so more after her mother's passing. Eyes still glassy, she watched as the woman entered with a stack of clothing and carefully laid them out on the bed. "_Thank you_," said Mary, her voice just a tinge thick with emotion. She gave the woman a grateful smile, which only bemused Johanna.

"Oh, you are most welcome. It is my pleasure," she said in her lilting voice and offered a small bow of her head,

"Oh!" exclaimed Mary. "You needn't bow to _me_!"

Johanna smile. "It is only proper for an honored guests of Her Majesty. Snow has gone on and on about you both all day." It was a remark of fondness, not irritation.

"Yes, thank you, Johanna. You may take your leave," said Eva. When the woman was gone, she turned to her daughter."You were quite fond of her?"

"Yes," began Mary, simply. "She was one of the kindest people I've ever known. I just wish I could apologize to her for some awful things I will say to her when I'm older."

"I'm sure she knew. She is a wonderful woman," replied Eva.

Emma, meanwhile, had been eying the outfits the servant had brought it. "Well, they're better than ball gowns..."

"They are my travelling clothes," replied Eva. "Before we break from the royal retinue, we must look the part to not raise my husband's, or any spy's, suspicions."

Four outfits, mostly of leather, all looking similar in style except for color, lay across the bed. Mary turned to see they resembled her own favorite riding outfit from during their war to take back the none were white. No wonder she favored that fashion. She hadn't even remembered.

The leather coats, more subtly studded than Snow's wartime coat, ended in a long single-piece tail that swept almost to the ankles, and wrapped the sides of the thigh, while the front stopped at the waist. Simple, but elegantly carved, leather bodices made up the top, and matching leather boots and gloves finished the ensemble.

"You both look about my size, and we haven't the time to craft anything else. Despite being travelling clothes, they are more suitable for evening meal than anything else you have. In the meantime, it will also ensure my guess about the fit is correct." at Emma's still dubious look, she chuckled. "Do not fret, my dear. They are more comfortable than they appear."


	5. Snow Crash

**A/N**: Super excited for Miller's daughter! Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews, follows, and favorites. They're like snowplows that keep the writers block at bay! Suggestions are always welcome, too.

**impureevilregal: **Well your review with "Hjhjsfjkhbjabkbaabjjjhkkf" wins for most lol comment this round, even if it wasn't intentional. :)

There's less funny and more feels in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 5: **Snow Crash

They left before dawn, and Emma had to admit Eva must have been one hell of a leader if she could coordinate this all in less than a day. The opportunity to get to know a family she wouldn't find upon returning to Storybrooke was tempting, but seeing Henry again was far more important. _'God, if only the kid were here. He would've loved it!'_ she thought.

"Not going to grumble about the clothes?" asked Snow as she slipped on her knee-length fitted coat. It didn't fit as well as her old one, her mother being slightly taller and certainly less curvy.

Emma shrugged. "Can't complain. Need coffee first."

Snow chuckled. She knew the blonde wasn't a morning person, but it wasn't even morning yet. "Well, no coffee here."

"Caffeine I.V.?"

"I'm afraid not, but some black tea should make a decent substitute for your wake-up juice."

* * *

When the pair were ready, they headed down to the agreed meeting spot, the armory. It was just Eva and the Master at Arms there, and the trio made their selections. A bow and arrow and a massive dagger for Snow, of course, while Emma stuffed a dagger into each boot and pulled out a short sword. Eva, for her part, pulled out a crossbow and a shorter and longer pair of blades, clearly designed to be used together. Snow raised her eyebrows at this. She'd never actually seen her mother use any weapon beyond a dagger to eat with.

At her daughter's look, Eva smiled. "It's been a while. Why do you think I took the crossbow? Takes a lot less muscle and ability to hit your mark, but it's almost as deadly. Hopefully, we won't have to use them." Snow and Emma nodded in agreement.

Soon, they were loaded into the carriage and began to roll north. As soon as they were settled in, Eva rummaged into the small sack she'd carried with her - the rest of their gear stowed atop the carriage. She pulled out three leather skins that reminded Emma of something Davey Crockett should be drinking out of. "Would either of you care for some hot tea? I thought we might all be able to use a little eye-opener this early in the morning," offered Eva, would grinned when Emma practically leapt over to take it.

"You're a life saver," remarked Emma and she cuddled the warm container between her freezing hands.

"Thank you," Mary said more simply, as she took the tea from her mother, who was seated beside her. "Emma here is useless without her morning pick-me-up."

Eva nodded. "As am I. I guess we have that in common?" Emma merely shrugged in shy agreement. "As well as build." She looked the blonde up and down. "It seems my clothes fit you like a glove."

"Yeah. Good fit. At least, I think this is how this is supposed to feel." It was true, the clothes ended up being surprisingly comfortable, and certainly warmer than her jeans and jacket. And that was the weird, disconcerting part. It fit perfectly. This highly tailored, made for one person only, fit like it was made for her. Just more physical proof that this woman, only a few years older than herself, was her grandmother.

There first hour of the trip was largely quiet, as it was both awkward, and dawn was just beginning to the day in earnest, so Eva simply let her daughter and granddaughter doze. She was content to simply stare and study their faces. It was at once unbelievable, but then, absolutely undeniable. She watched Snow, head leaned on the door as she was rocked by the carriage; the girl inside the woman became much more apparent. With the worries and facades of adulthood stripped away, _there_ was her little girl. Which was probably why she couldn't help herself when distressed sounds started to come from her daughter's throat, her brows furrowed in fear - and a kind of anger she'd never seen on her daughter's face. Certainly, the little princess could be petulant, and even throw a tantrum, but this was a depth of anger reserved for adults. She saw Snow's breathing increase and her fingers flex into fists, before a single tear was squeezed from her daughter's eye.

She should wake her, likely, but no, she couldn't help herself. Instead, she wrapped an arm around her daughter, tugging her close to her body. Eva's heart fluttered as her grown daughter cuddled into her in exactly the same way as her little Snow, head nestled into the crook of her neck. It was a little more awkward now, what with her not fitting onto the lap of a woman equal in her size, but it did not matter. Eva stroked her daughter's pixishly short hair and the girl sighed.

Across the way where Emma, her _grand_daughter, dozed rather peacefully and wondered what her life had been like. It didn't seem like she knew Eva at all, and that was worrying. She knew time had stood still, but still not why she called Snow 'Mary', even when they did not have to keep up the ruse. Eva glanced down at her daughter, smooth her bangs behind her ear, and looked back up at Emma. Had her daughter ever gotten to do the same for her little girl?

And it was definitely Snow's little girl. Despite being blonde, she had her mother's unruly locks, as well as her cheekbones, chin, and lips. She seemed to have gotten her father's ears, whoever he was, which she supposed was a good thing. It's not that Eva didn't think they were adorable, but Snow had hated them since she first started being aware of her looks, and begun wearing large ribbons around her head to conceal them. She looked down at the adult. _'She must have gotten over it,' _Eva mused. Just another thing change in my girl I need to get answers about.

Another hour passed before the two younger women roused completely, Mary opening her eyes to Emma's smirk. She blink a couple times before realizing that she was cuddled up against her mother in a familiar way - head on her neck, knees tucked and lying on top of the woman's lap.. She quickly sat up and smiled self-consciously, a blush running up her cheeks. "Uh, sorry. That couldn't have been comfortable. I mean I'm not exactly... lap sized, any more."

Eva chuckled. "Nonsense. You were having a nightmare, and I simply did what mothers do - I tried to comfort you."

"Thank you," said Mary softly. Emma had had a smart comment dancing in the back of her brain, but seeing this, she couldn't help a little flare of jealousy at seeing her mother able to be so open with her own, despite the weird circumstances. It just made it that much more real that even though Mary largely grew up without a Mom, she _had_ had one. Unlike Emma herself; and she doubted she'd ever be _that_ comfortable with her own mother.

Mary cleared her throat. "Yes, well, I hope we weren't out too long?"

"Just a couple hours. Our journey will be much further than that," replied Eva.

"So, I was thinking, maybe you should tell me a little more about what's going on in the kingdoms right now? I'd hate to mess up some important event and change things, but I'm afraid I don't remember much," said Mary.

"Certainly. Perhaps I'll begin with the Ogre War?" So, Eva did her best to get her daughter caught up on the war, and politics of the region. Mary, for her part, asked questions here and there, inquiring about the state of people, some of whose names she knew, some of whom she didn't, though it was clear these would be important persons in the future.

Somehow, one of Emma's odd questions diverged the conversation to tales about the land they came from. Eva wanted to know where her family had ended up, what were their lives like? It was all very strange, the more she heard. "Are you certain this is a land without magic? Carriages that propel themselves? Flying ships?! A box that will let you see happenings from far off lands just as if you were present yourself? I've heard of magic mirrors facilitation such a thing..."

Emma laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure. Well, I take that back. There_ wasn't_ magic."

"But a certain imp brought it back - that's how we ended up here." Eva studied her daughter's face, noting that the anger was back, just a whiff of it bubbling under the surface, but it was there and clearly deep seated.

The Queen took her daughter's hand in hers. "Do no fret. I will get you home, Snow."

Before the woman could answer, there was a shuffling sound and the compartment under the empty seat next to Emma popped open. Little Snow sprung forth like a Jack-in-a-Box and all three woman's hands flew to their chests, startled.

"What the hell, kid?!" exclaimed Emma, though she was looking at Mary. Mary flung her hands up as if to say 'how should I know?' The blonde shook her head. Clearly the whole stowaway and scare the crap out of Emma Swan thing was a family trait. On both sides. She idly wondered if she'd ever pulled the same stunt as a kid.

"Your name is Snow too!? I thought it was Mary?" asked the little girl.

Mary's mouth worked for a few seconds before finally coming up with something. "Snow is my _last _name. I forgot to mention it." She was grateful the girl hadn't been present for the royal meeting when she'd used 'Swan'.

"Yeah, Mary Margaret Snow and Emma Snow," Emma gestured at herself. "Uncanny X-Woman at your service."

"I think that's Emma Frost," replied Mary. At Emma's look, she shrugged. "What? Henry leaves his comic on his desk during recess. Sometimes I would read them..."

Mary could feel the little girl studying her, as if she could smell something was off. Luckily, Eva cut this train of thought off before she put any pieces together. "Snow White! What do you think you're doing here?!"

Snow shrunk back at her mother's scolding tone and scuffed the wooden floor of the carriage. "Nothing..."

"Snow... look at me," her mother warned.

"Please don't be cross! I simply wanted to go on an adventure with you!"

At this, Eva softened and sighed. "Oh, honey. I told you, you _will_ someday. But this journey is too dangerous for children. And having to worry about you... I'm already worried about my family whilst on this trip," she glanced up at Emma and Mary before she took Snow's little chin between her fingers, forcing the girl to look her in the eyes. "I cannot do what I need to and keep myself safe if I'm worrying about you getting hurt to. And I don't want you to lose your mother. Do you understand?"

Little Snow leapt at her mother, wrapping her arms around her. "Oh, yes I do mommy. Please don't go!"

Mary swallowed hard a rock formed in her gut. _'Not completely, you don't. Not yet.'_ she thought at her younger self as images of her mother's lifeless body flickered before her eyes. She thought she might lose it and begin crying for a moment, until she felt a warm, strong hand take her own. She looked over to see Emma giving her a small, sad smile. Emma understood fully, though, and she squeezed back, as if to pass a small bit of strength over for what they'd both been through.

"Not for many years yet," replied Eva with a reassuring smile. "But, I must make this journey. You will understand one day, when you must undertakes adventures you did not seek." She stood. "Now. We must get you home before your father tears apart the entire kingdom seeking you. You know he worries about his little princess."

"Yes, Mommy," Snow replied contritely.

The Princess and Queen exited the carriage, which had come to a halt at the yells from inside, and Mary and Snow decided to follow suit and stretch their legs. Once a few provisions for Snow had been brought to the carriage cabin and Eva had given the guards instructions, she joined the two women, leaving the girl with instructions to stay put.

Mary's brow furrowed at her approach. "I am _so_ sorry!"

Eva laughed. "How many times must I remind you that you need not apologize for the actions of a child? _You_ didn't sneak aboard - _she_ did."

"But that's just it. That's _me_. Or was."

"Yeah, but-" began Emma.

"No, you don't understand. I remember this now! Well, some of it. But I remember stowing away, and being sent back home. And oh, the scolding I'm going to get from father!" She shook her head. She'd had her desserts and favorite activities taken away for a month, and then forced to memorize a monologue about responsibility and prudence that she recited in front of the court. _That_ had been embarrassing.

"So, really, I should apologize in a way she can't. She didn't realize just how dangerous and foolish what she was doing was. I just always thought your tales of adventure were so romantic, and exciting. I had a mother that wasn't just Queen but a hero as well. I wanted to be one too..." She shook her head. "And now, I may have seriously screwed up our journey."

Eva touched a finger to the soft hollow of her throat. She knew her daughter dreamed of adventures and romance and all the things children often do. However, she had no idea it was because of herself. Her little girl wanted to grow up to be just like her: a hero. "I'm no hero, dear."

"Every mother is a hero to her girl, or wants her to be anyway," replied Mary.

Emma nodded. "I was alone angry, and even I wanted that for a long time," she said quietly. She bit her lip, forcing herself to take another brick out of her walls. "And lucky me... it looks like I got two..." She cleared her throat looking away, but she'd caught a fleeting glimpse of the smile on Mary's face.

"I concur," said Eva. "Besides," she put a hand on Mary's shoulder. "You have not hurt our plans in any way. In fact, this may be even better."

"How?"

"Well, you know the plan had been to steal off in town, ordering the guards to take the carriage back. This way, we have an excuse, one that Leopold cannot get angry at me for making. I shall send her back with the retinue, and we'll continue our journey on horseback."

"And change into our disguises before even getting to town," said Snow.

"Sounds like a plan," added Emma. "Good thing I always like Halloween." She cleared her throat and shrugged at Mary. "No offense."

* * *

By this time, most of their provisions had been loaded onto three horses, and the three dismounted guards were waiting in the carriage to ride back with Snow. The little girl was standing by the door, still clearly loathe to go. But go she had to, and she knew it. She hugged Mary, then Emma, leaving kisses on both their cheeks, before turning to her Mother. "I'll miss you mommy. Be safe! An' I'm sorry for runnin' away!" she said, squeezing Eva tight.

"It's alright my little Snowdrop. Now, you behave for me?"

"Yes Mommy. I love you too." She looked up to the blonde. "Will I see you again?" She didn't know why she'd gotten attached so quickly to the two strange women, or why them going pained her was like they were family already.

Emma smiled and put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "You can count on it kiddo," she said with all the certainty of the Savior she was. "Might be a little while though."

"As long as you come back," replied little Snow.

"I'll find ya. Don't worry so much," she smiled.

Satisfied, the little princess climbed into the carriage and waved vigorously as the vehicle pulled away. Emma looked back at Mary. "That goes for you too."

"You know as well as I that a mother never stops worrying." Mary cocked her head to one side. "Well, a good one, anyway. So stop asking me to be a bad mother, would ya?" Emma through up her hands in defeat but smirked.

"Well, I think it best if we head a little ways into the forest and change into less... conspicuous travelling clothes," suggested Eva, raising the three sets of reins she now carried in her hands, passing one off to each woman.

A sudden thought occurred to Mary. "Emma... I can teach you to ride. It starts with how to lead a horse..."

"I know how to lead a horse to water. You wanna teach me how to make him drink, that would be something new," said Emma, guiding her horse between the brush as she stepped into the forest.

"How?" In all her stories and Mary's assumptions based on them, it was that Emma was very much a city girl, whose closest encounter with nature was the city park. Horseback riding lessons didn't really fit that picture.

Emma laughed. "Hey, us screwed up kids still got to do some cool stuff, believe it or not. The foster families were usually a bitch, but you could have fun sometimes when you were at the group homes. See, depending on the local system, some are partners with charities for us sad sack orphans. So, once or twice a year you get a trip out of it. Sometimes is something kinda lame, like taking you to a football game - probably 'cause there's so many more boys in the system than girls. But other times, it's an amusement park, or camp, or... horseback riding. We did that a handful of times." She shrugged. "Something about connecting with a horse being good for your more emotionally screwed up little Emma Swan, the garbage baby with anger issues got selected plenty of times for that. So yeah, I know how it ride. It's been quite a while, but I got the gist."

Mary studied her daughter as she shared this window into her life. It was the first real discussion about her past that they'd had since she realized Emma was her kid, and it stung every time Emma mocked her own status. 'sad sack orphans', 'screwed up kids', 'garbage baby'. She knew it was a defense mechanism that had helped her daughter survive with some self worth intact, so she stopped herself from scolding Emma, but it was hard. And it hurt.

"Emma!" exclaimed Eva, softly.

"What?" she truly was confused.

"It doesn't matter if one is royalty or an orphan._ Everyone_ deserves respect and even more importantly, love. I may not follow much of what you say, but I know self-loathing when I hear it. And I will not have you disrespecting yourself like that."

Emma looked down, scanning the ground to pick out her next steps. "Yeah, well, things are different where I come from."

"I speak not of what is, but what _should_ be. What we should strive for."

"Emma... you know what they used to call you... what they would say," Snow finally spoke up quietly. "You know none of it's true."

Emma shrugged. "Yeah, well, we'll see once you get to know me better and revisit the subject." She didn't want to, of course, and wishes she hadn't let the usual epithets out. This was her family, and they weren't going to understand why she did it - it probably just hurt her mother to know it was her fault, on some level, what Emma had to go through. And she didn't to put Mary through that pain.

"I know your heart," replied Mary so softly that Emma and Eva almost didn't hear her.

"This look like a good spot?" asked Emma as they entered a clearing. he sure hoped so, because it was the perfect segue away from _the_ topic.

Mary glanced around. She knew what Emma was doing, but she'd go with it for now. Besides, she didn't know what else to say at the moment. "Simply for changing clothes and disguising the horses? I think so. But we'll need to get back on the road for the town as soon as possible. Markets close at sundown."

"Why not just go all the way through the forest? I mean, that's what we're gonna do anyway, right?" asked Emma.

Eva shook her head. "These woods are still too close to the Ogre battlefield. Should one stray into us we will truly be in danger. The roads are patrolled and the town guarded, making it much less likely we'll run into any threatening one or _thing_."

"Once past the town, I know good path - at least it should be there still - that will get us there safely and quickly," added Mary. _'Compared to being actively hunted, this should be a breeze,'_ she mused. .

The trio quickly exchanged their royal attire for the serviceable, but plain trappings of rangers. Mary had picked out an outfit reminiscent of the one she'd worn while on the run from the Queen's army, while Emma opted for brown leather pants and a forest green leather doublet, with a simple cloak. Mary laughed. "You look like David, you know."

"David?" asked Eva.

"Hey father," answered Snow.

Emma shrugged self-consciously. "Yeah, well, his taste must be better than Nolan's endless attempts to be the next Brawny Paper Towel man."

"Me too," laughed Mary, finding herself curious as to his appearance when they return. She knew she would be dropping the schoolmarm look. Mary looked at her mother.

"What's the matter?" asked the Queen.

"I've... just never seen you wearing something so... _provincial._"

"A wonderfully diplomatic way to put it. I take it you've learned, as I said before, that we are no better than the lowest beggar, for we are all souls deserving to be treated well?"

"Yes, mother," she smiled, a little sadly, as it brought her to the day of her mother's death.

"I just hoped you learned your lesson earlier than I did." She shook her head. "Things could have been different - I was a terrible brat."

"You?!" exclaimed Mary. She couldn't imagine her mother as anything but sweet, kind, benevolent Queen she always was. But then, she also hadn't counted on her mother taking clandestine adventures as a teen, either.

"Yes, dear," she replied as she mounted up, Emma and Mary following suit."There is a reason I consider it so important you don't grow up to be a spoiled, arrogant princess." She looked back as she lightly dug her heels into her horse's sides, indicating it move. "And I see I succeeded." The pride was evident in her voice.

"I'm no princess, or queen. Not anymore," said Snow. She didn't exactly miss it either, the weight of the role. She just wanted to live in peace with her family.

"I cannot say that I enjoy that you've apparently been deposed, or stepped down, but if you're happy and healthy and kindness still lives in your heart, that is _all_ I've ever desired for you. So for that, I'm happy."

"Thank you, mother," Snow smiled, blinking back tears.

"You know I say you need not apologize for the things your younger self has done, and that is because I carry my own regrets. I cannot imagine watching them play out in front of me. But the important thing is how you learn and grow from it. You need not apologize, for you have clearly learned your lesson. Your actions from then on are more important than any apology. I have lived with that lesson and what I did to poor Duchess Mills-"

"Whoa, wait Duchess Mills?" blurted Mary. "As in _Cora_ Mills?!"

"Uh. Confused. Who's that?" asked Emma.

Mary shook her head at the convolutedness. _'This has to be Rumplestiltskin's manipulations,'_ she thought. "Regina's mother."

"Oh, yes, I had heard she had a daughter some years ago. She must be a teenager by now. I hope the poor girl isn't wrapped up in anger like her mother."

"Not yet," replied Snow quietly.

"Wait, wait, wait," cried Emma. "Can we take a sec?" She huffed a breath. "So... _you_ know Cora. Who is Regina's mother. Who beca-" she snapped her mouth shut before she said something she shouldn't. She shook her head, practically grinding her teeth. "Gold," she ground out.

"Yes, well, legend actually had it that Cora could spin straw into Gold. Changed her stars that way."

The blonde frowned. "Wait, so where do you come into this?"

Eva sighed. "I did not always know what I do now. I was a spoiled girl, who thought myself better than all those without thrones, and the lower the status, the less I believed them even human."

Emma snorted. "Yeah, I know the type."

"I'm still ashamed of thinking such nonsense. But I learned. Well, I was visiting another palace when there was this miller's daughter..."

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, I know. Evil cliffhanger. But once we get Cora's backstory I'll update. R&R are better than M&Ms :)


	6. I Have No Idea

**A/N:** My many apologies for the delayed update, but my muse apparently has had a 'day job' for the past few weeks. That and the fact that I had a hard time rationalizing the bipolar versions of Eva between "The Queen is Dead" and "Miller's Daughter". Hopefully I've succeeded in creating a bridge between the two. I've also incorporated some elements of the canon version of moments of their trip through FTL, but hopefully with a fresh enough twist it won't be overbearing. Please, let me know - I know a number of you have been asking for an update, and I just wanna deliver :)

Hope you enjoy! And, as always, you put a smile on an author's face with _any _review. :)

* * *

**Chapter 6: **I Have No Idea

Eva sighed. "I was... petulant at best. But sometimes... cruel." She sneered a lip at her own behavior. "And Cora was right to call me a 'silly stupid girl' - not that I believed that at the time. But, hindsight is hawk's sight, as they say."

Emma shot Mary Margaret a questioning glance, to which the brunette simply mouthed, "Hindsight - twenty-twenty". Emma nodded.

"And as such," continued Eva, "I tripped the poor girl, purposefully, for fun, as she carried more weight in a single journey than I had in my entire life." She shook her head in shame.

"So, like kids going cow tipping. Except, it's a person," remarked Emma darkly. It may have only been bullying amongst children, but she knew what it was like to get picked on simply for having a wardrobe of nothing but second hand clothes. Still, this lady seemed to have learned, or changed, or something, because the regret was evident.

"After she became a queen, of a sort, I was... less than thrilled, shall we say. I had yet to meet your father," she offered to Snow, "But Henry seemed a kind and decent man."

"He was," Snow blurted out before she realized this was not information her mother should have. She cleared her throat. "Uh, our, uh, families will get to know each other in time... but please, continue."

"In any case, Henry was young and handsome, and Leopold, when I met him, was the wise older gentleman that I preferred, so I held no grudge. But when Cora spun that straw into gold, it made me realize that we _all_ have our own value and purpose in this life. It was, after all, the only thing that kept their estate afloat as the kingdom crumbled around them - it's how their estate ended up as a part of our realm, and Cora never became a queen."

"And she resented that..." said Snow slowly, as realization dawned.

"Wait," interrupted Emma, "You're telling me that you just did 180 in your attitude about the little people because some girl you harassed could do some magic and bought herself a title? I know people and that's just not something that _just_ happens."

"Emma," said Snow and Eva couldn't help smiling at her daughter's motherly scolding tone.

"No, it's alright Snow. Emma is correct. It wasn't as simple as that. As you know, Snow, I lost my mother when I was barely past my 13th birthday." Snow and Emma exchanged a look that wasn't lost on the Queen, though she wasn't certain what it meant.

For the pair, it was all that need be exchanged. Motherhood was an unlucky business in their family.

Eva continued. "And my father spoiled me rotten - even more so after my mother was gone. So, I disregarded many of the lessons she taught me - the ones I have tried to pass on to my own daughter." She gave Snow a small smile.

"So, where does the attitude fix come in?" asked Emma.

"You recall my stories of how I met this magical man - Faunus? Well, during my 'adventures', I came to appreciate the resourcefulness and kindness of the peasants that aided me in my excursions. I had begun those journeys as a rather arrogant little task - thinking peasants obviously needed my help for they could not help themselves as well as I. After all, all they'd managed was to achieve was being peasants in need." She laughed at herself bitterly. "As if _I _had achieved anything but being born. Anyhow, I thought I would achieve being a great queen in that way." She sighed. "At least the impulse to serve my people was still there from my mother, even if the motive was more about my own image than actual care for my people. In any case, one cannot have themselves saved a few times over by her subjects and then not believe - no, _know _- they have as much worth in this world as the _wealthiest_ of monarchs."

Snow nodded. Though she had learned the lesson of respecting her subjects much earlier, she had only truly learned to appreciate the true kindness it took to share and care for others - _strangers_ - when you had _so_ much less than she'd grown up with. And how it meant so much more than some grand ball to 'honor' your guest. Red and Granny had taught her that.

Eva shifted in her saddle. "However, as far as Cora resenting me? I haven't a clue. She's cold on the rare occasions I see her at a state function, but beyond that... she has achieved her happy ending, I should think."

Snow shook her head. "No... she was to be a queen in her own right. But that was taken away. She's an incredibly manipulative, _powerful_ woman. A sorceress. And _your_ daughter is to be _Queen_, while her's... _should not_..." Snow trailed off. She felt like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle to both her and Regina's lives were falling in to place, but the keystone of it was still missing.

Eva eyed her daughter. "This has something to do with why you're no longer a royal. About the connection between our family and her's, doesn't it?"

Snow simply nodded sadly. "I'm sorry... I can't..."

The Queen continued to study her daughter's face, even as the woman stole sidelong glances at Emma. Her daughter. It was as she said. Snow would not risk her daughter and grandson's existence by giving Eva this information, but the struggle with some other sadness in her life was plain as day. She sidled her horse to within arm's reach of Snow and reached a hand out, taking her daughter's in her own. This wouldn't have been possible with the child version of her, her arms being too small still, but then, the girl would have been riding _with_ her. In her protective lap. Eva had a sudden pang of sadness at this glimpse of what it meant to let a child fly from the nest. She could only hold her daughter nestled protectively close for so long. Eventually, it would be arm's length, when she was grown. It was in that moment that she resolved to make the most of the precious time she had with her little princess, before she would have to fly on her own. "I understand. I shall not press."

Snow nodded appreciatively offering a melancholy smile. Emma, for her part, watched the scene and realized her mother was struggling with letting all the heartache she'd read about in Henry's book happen again, simply for _her_. She didn't know what to do with the idea. No one had ever put her first. And then she thought about Henry. It still wasn't real to her, that this woman could love her the way she loved Henry. It wasn't fathomable. She didn't even really think she deserved it, even as she was trying to be worthy of Henry's love.

* * *

The rest of the ride into town was largely silent, as all three women needed some time to ruminate. As they checked into a room at the local inn for the night, Eva's face was hidden under the large cowl of her, cloak for most knew their Queen's visage. Emma couldn't help but feel like she was jumping from one medieval fantasy movie to the next. First, King Arthur's court, now 'Lord of the Rings'. Or maybe 'Willow'. Hopefully, 'The Princess Bride' wasn't next, cause smart-ass pirates looking to bag a princess - a.k.a., _her_, as she was coming to unfortunately accept - would be the last thing she needed.

The blonde poked at her bowl of stew. It looked normal enough. "It's beef, I promise," she heard Mary Margaret remark and looked up to see her mother smirking at her. "I _know_ you're not exactly a picky eater, anyway," she chuckled.

"Yeah, well, doesn't pay to be one when you grow up with people and facilities that don't let you choose your meals," she remarked. "_Every day _is cafeteria day when you're in the system. Or in prison," she chuckled. When Mary's face dropped, she realized she'd once again forgotten to consider the guilt she was laying on the woman who had had no choice but to give her up. "Sorry," she added guilty.

Mary looked remarkably kind, and while a bit sad, eager too. "It's okay. I want to know it all... when you're ready, of course." It was a tentative remark; something more akin to the schoolteacher, rather than the queen. Eva simply watched this exchange with curiosity Clearly, her suspicions were correct - her daughter had never gotten to be her child's mother. But she knew now was not the time to ask questions. She watched as Emma averted her gaze from Snow, scanning the room in what seemed the reflexive, defensive way of someone used to having no one to watch their back but themselves Eva's heart suddenly felt heavier for both her girls. But, her heart lifted a moment later as she she suddenly saw the White family line's spark in her granddaughter, when a glint appeared in the blonde's eyes.

Emma had spotted the odd looking, _small _ fellows, with matching bulbous ears and noses, yet whom clearly weren't related. They were a rainbow of ethnicities - or at least back on Earth they would be. She didn't know if people who looked Asian or something else necessarily hailed from a different continent in this world. It was weird. "_Please_ tell me those aren't hobbits," Emma remarked, nodding at the group of small chuckling men in a corner.

Mary chuckled. "No, no, those would be dwarves."

Emma's brow furrowed. "_Okay_. But then, why don't Leroy and the rest look like they stepped out of a funhouse mirror too?"

Mary shrugged. "Same reason Jiminy isn't a cricket anymore, I suppose."

"Right." Emma deadpanned before tucking into her stew. Her eyebrows shot up. "This isn't half bad."

"Yes, well, we may be backward barbarians here, but we all need comfort food," remarked Mary with a smirk.

"Backwards, hmm?" said Eva.

Mary shrugged sheepishly. "It's just... in the modern world, when everyone has something akin to magic, it makes everything easier and-"

Eva smiled. "Calm yourself, Snow. It was a jest. I wasn't offended. You may have been cursed to another world, but from the sounds of it, it has many of its own wonders to offer."

Snow raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you make jests?"

She smiled. "Sarcasm isn't for children, but you, my dear, are no child. Besides, can I not join in on the fun you and Emma share?"

Snow cocked her head to one side, considering the fact that she'd never had any time with her mother as an adult. And yet, her daughter had had no time with her as a child. It was ironic; tragically so. Still, she was determined to enjoy the opportunity to right one of those wrongs. She mugged wryly. "I dunno... aren't grannies supposed to dote and spoil their grandchildren - not set bad examples with saucy behavior."

"Well, then, shan't you be biting your tongue as well, Granny Snow?" shot back Eva.

"_My_ grandchild isn't here," Snow volleyed back smartly.

"Touche," answered Eva with a chuckle.

As the three generations of White women got to know each other, the normally alert trio were distracted enough to not notice the figure seated in the shadows of the tavern, discreetly watching, and more importantly, listening to them, via magical means. The figure slipped out, a devious grin on their face when they finally made their way to their room for the night.

* * *

The next day had been their first true sojourn through the woods, and Snow had been thankful at how peaceful it had been. They had stopped for lunch, but were determined to make it a quick one. The red skies, though increasingly distant, remained in sight. So, then, did the danger.

Emma watched as Eva pulled out their meal and Mary handed her a skin flask filled from Snow's promised water source. She eyeballed it suspiciously. "Are you sure this isn't gonna, like, give me dysentery or something? Shouldn't we boil it? I mean, you can't drink water in _Mexico_, let alone fairytale land... and I really don't wanna die of diarh - uh, you know."

Snow laughed. "I_ know_ this land Emma, and 'Survivor Man' has nothing on me, okay?"

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Okay, Bear Grylls. How do you know it's safe?"

Mary shook her head. Her daughter was a natural born skeptic - of that she was sure. But wonderfully so. "It's from a spring. Not a river. The stone filters it and no animal is using it as a port-a-potty."

"You're lucky I trust you," said Emma.

"Yes. Yes, I am," replied Mary with a smirk.

It was then that Emma noticed what Eva had laid down on their makeshift picnic blanket. Bread, cheese, and... "Apples? Seriously?!" she laughed.

Eva looked mystified. "Do they not agree with you?"

Emma shook her head. "If you're asking if I'm allergic, then no. But... let's just say our family has a sorted history with them." She felt Mary rest a hand on her own.

Mary was cocking her head, smirking. "I _think_ I can trust these."

Any response was interrupted by the stirring of the horses. They were agitated, stomping and whinnying. "That's not a good sign, is it?" said Emma.

Eva shook her head silently, even as Snow was already leaping to her feet. Emma and Eva quickly followed suit. Snow sneered her nose as a familiar acrid odor, like sweat mixed with blood, filled her nose. She wanted to ask her mother if the woman knew what to do, but didn't dare make a sound. She knew Emma didn't even know to be silent, and cursed herself for not filling her daughter in on ogres. There was just so much to catch her up on, it slipped her mind.

The stomping grew closer and Snow made a light-footed dash for her bow and arrows. Eva was distracted for a moment then, noting that her daughter had managed to make her way almost silently through the dead leaves, as if she had grown up in the woods a huntsman, rather than a princess. She filed it away as a thought for later, when they weren't in deathly danger. She herself didn't dare make it to her crossbow - she would make too much noise, she knew.

But Emma didn't know, and she dashed for her sword. _'I've taken down a dragon... how hard can Shrek be?'_ she thought to herself. And aside from her daggers and a sword, she had her gun. Sure, it wasn't much use against the dragon, but an ogre totally had to be smaller, and with no scales for armor.

Maybe it was the horses, or maybe it was Emma's mad dash, but Eva watched in horror as the ogre crashed through the trees, thrashing its head around searching for its prey. Silence was useless now. She ran for her own weapon, struggling with the horse as it, in a panic, gnashed its teeth in its bridle and pulled against the lead tied to a tree.

Then, suddenly, there was the crack of a sound, like thunder. Eva whipped her head around to see Emma pointing a snub-nosed little device at the massive creature. Another and another thunder crack and she realized it was whatever her granddaughter was holding. Clearly a weapon of this other realm - though it didn't seem to be doing much of anything to the massive thing stomped up on Emma, throwing her to the ground and towered over her, roaring in her face. Eva made one last aggressive tug and freed her crossbow, but only in time to hear her grown daughter's voice cry out in what could only be described as the anger of a mother bear.

"Hey! Back _away_ from my daughter!" shouted Snow, bow strung at the ready. Eva blinked, but the moment the ogre turned to rush her daughter she felt the same surge. She quickly strung up the bolt into her crossbow and shot. And then again. There was no effect, as the thing didn't even flinch. Her heart raced in a panic. She didn't have a clear shot for the eye, and wasn't confident she could make it. She shouted, but the monster was clearly still focused on Snow.

But Snow stood her ground. And then she let her arrow fly. And it hit home, like the famous Robin Hood himself, and the ogre swayed before landing with a thump mere feet from her daughter. Eva ran and scooped her daughter into her arms in relief. "What were you thinking?! You could have been killed!"

Emma approached now. "When was the last time you shot an arrow?" she remarked.

Eva let her daughter - her _very_ capable daughter loose from her arms, eager for the answer herself. "Twenty-eight years ago." Even she seemed surprised at herself. "I guess it's like riding a bike?" she smirked.

"How did you know you could hit that?!" exclaimed Emma

Snow shook her head and shrugged nonchalantly. "I didn't." She paused for a beat. "I just did what I had to... to protect my family."

Eva scrutinized her ridiculously brave daughter. "For now - that should be _my_ job."

Snow gave her a sympathetic smile. "It was... or _is_, I guess. When you get back home. But for now? We all need to trust each other."

* * *

The red skies of an ogre war had faded into the distance and it was a relief for Snow to have it behind her family. She'd been sheltered from the horrors of the wars at her real age, in this time, but the occasional appearance of wounded soldiers had told her all she really needed to know. She poked a stick at the fire, pleased with the fact that her abilities to start one from scratch hadn't left her. It was then that she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Emma.

"Hey. It's my watch."

Right. They'd agreed on a rotation. The time must have gotten away from her.

"How did you not hear my alarm?" asked her daughter.

Snow jerked back. "Your phone's still working?"

Emma chuckled. "It's not like I can call Storybrooke, but the battery's still alive. Not for long, of course. But how else did you expect me to wake up at..." She glanced at the phone. "Three in the morning?"

Mary shrugged. "I was supposed to wake _you. _That's how 'watches' work_."_

_"Well._ Good job there," smirked Emma.

"Hey - are you the only one that gets to be lost in thought here?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Of course not." She paused and heaved a sigh, as if this were something she'd been thinking about for a while. "Do you think we're cursed? I mean, not _the curse._ But like, as women of this family?"

Snow scrunched up her face. "I'm sorry. I don't ..."

"As mothers," Emma replied, and Eva shifted on her blankets, without the two other women noticing. She'd guessed that Snow had never gotten to raise her own daughter, but the idea that, much like her own mother, Emma had been denied the chance as well... it was horrible. She perked her ears to listen.

"Oh, _Emma_," replied Snow. She paused, furrowing her brow as she thought. "I guess I don't know. I suppose… I don't know. I don't think that we were cursed in the literal sense. _That_ would have been, at least, something my grandmother would have known. Not something I, or likely, even my mother, given her age when her mom died, would have been told. And _I _was told no such thing. But, with magic?" she smirked sadly, "I guess it's possible. But I still doubt it."

"So, it's just our lot in life that we lose our mothers before they get a chance to finish being mothers? And then we don't get to be mothers either." Emma grumped. "Fantastic."

Snow rubbed Emma's shoulder. "That doesn't mean it's Henry's fate."

"Really? Cause I seemed to have abandoned him. Again."

"Don't be ridiculous! _This _was an accident! An act of bravery, even! And we _will _get back to our family! You have to have faith. You chose to give him his best chance _and _to stay in his life when he brought you back! You _have_ to have faith in that!"

"You sound like Henry now."

"It's what our family does, Emma. Faith."

"Yeah, well I guess it skipped a generation."

Eva's heart cringed in response. On the one hand, her daughter - little Snow - had apparently had to rely on nothing but faith alone. But she'd been rewarded, at least. On the other, her granddaughter, Emma, had had to do the same, but never had that faith fulfilled. It was heartbreaking, and yet, the hope of her great-grandson, this Henry, filled her heart with joy. This boy had clearly brought hope back to both her girls.

Eva's attention was drawn back as Emma clicked the heels of her boots together. Once, twice, three times. Then again. All the while, mumbling "There's no place like home."

Snow chuckled. "What are you doing?"

Emma shrugged, with a smile. "Just making sure I'm not asleep. Or that we're not being jerked around. I mean, if we get to this place and the guy tells me I just needed to click my heels together to get home, I'll seriously be pissed."

Snow laughed at her daughter's ideas of their homeland. "I'm pretty sure you'd need those ruby slippers to make that work."

"Like, Ruby's heels?" joked Emma. Snow cackled at this and Eva couldn't help the smile on her face as she remained curled up on her blanket, hiding said smile. Not that she needed to do as such. It wasn't as if they could see her. Nor could she really understand the two's conversation about the world they came from and the references they made. But she'd never heard her daughter cackle. It was such an adult thing to do - and adorable.

Whatever became of their adventure, she had faith it would be successful. And not just because the evidence was conversing not 10 feet from her, but because Snow was correct. She had _no _idea how she knew. But she did. Because faith ran in the family.


	7. Fireside Chat

**Author's Notes: **First off, as always, many many thanks for all reviews, follows, and faves. Makes my day :)

Second, I've had a good number of requests for some real Eva/Emma conversation. This chapter is shorter than most, and really doesn't move the plot much, but I thought I'd go ahead with tackling that. It won't be the only conversation in this fic, of course. But it's opening the dialogue. I hope it fulfills at least some of what those who requested it were looking for. Let me know, about what you thought about it and what you might like to see in the future, so I know what to write for the next time these two sit down for a chat :) Now, on with the show!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Fireside Chat**

"You should face _away_ from the fire, dear. That light will ruin your night vision, which _is _rather important for a watchman," Eva remarked quietly. Emma jumped nonetheless, stick still in hand from poking at their campfire's errant embers in boredom. Eva smiled apologetically. "Simply a little advice for keeping watch. I didn't intend to startle you."

"What are you doing up?" Emma whispered curiously. "I think I've got at least another hour on my watch."

Eva took a seat next to her granddaughter. "I couldn't sleep. So I thought I'd keep you company. If you don't mind?" she smiled.

Emma returned the smile and added a shrug. "Hey, I've had my share of sleepless nights. I get it." She paused before adding, "I don't mind," as an afterthought.

"When you were imprisoned?" asked Eva, remembering the conversation between her daughter and Emma in the tavern.

Emma shifted uncomfortably. "Among other places."

"Wrongly imprisoned?" Eva asked with hope, even as the mere idea of _that_ fate befalling her own family was troubling at best.

Emma poked at the flames a bit more. "Mostly." She noted the silent question in the cock of Eva's posture and was grateful for the unpressured form of the inquisition. Remarkably, it made her feel more like opening up. "I... had...," she sighed, looking for the right words. "I was on my own and found this guy and we partnered up. To take care of each other. We were just kids - I was 17. And we fell in love..."

A warm smile fell across Eva's face and she couldn't help but rub her hand along Emma's shoulder. At least the girl had had love. When she realized what she was doing she was surprised that the blonde hadn't flinched. In the little time she'd spent with her granddaughter, she'd realized the type she was. Closed, heart walled up from many deep wounds, and those types never just gave into physical affection, because _that_ was trust. Something that needed to be earned from people who'd been wounded too many times. Her heart swelled that she had somehow earned enough for a touch of affection being accepted and Eva could see her daughter's sweet heart had been passed down to this girl.

Emma huffed. "Anyway. We scraped by, _unfortunately_ by grifting. But, suffice it to say, this guy had a far more checkered past than me. I stole to survive. He'd gotten... greedy. He'd even had a damned job! And yet, he made the wrong choice. And the law was after him. But the money from what he'd stolen could have given us the fresh start - the chance at an honest life and to settle down we'd wanted. So... cause I... cared for him... I tried to lift the watches for him.." She saw the confused look on Eva's face and smirked apologetically. This whole alternate world thing was ridiculous, but she understood the confusion of not knowing what the hell people were talking about all too well from her own experience here now. "Watches are like... tiny clocks that you can strap to your wrist? Way more portable."

Eva nodded with a chuckle. "As I said, your world may not have magic, but the people seemed to have created wondrous devices in their stead. I suppose it is as Snow said, and it's a bit as if everyone get's a small bit of the kind of magic reserved for a select few in this realm."

Emma shrugged. "Can't say I'd know."

"But you were saying?"

"Right, uh, so I did some bad stuff, you know? And he set me up, apparently, so I went to prison for retrieving the watches _he _stole. But-"

"You were trying to save him," interrupted Eva. To Emma's surprise her look wasn't one of disgust but of pride. The older woman noticed her granddaughter's surprise. "You were making an attempt at allowing yourself redemption _and _to save your love. How can I be disappointed at that?"

A raised eyebrow from the blonde was the first response to her remark, then, "Seriously? You scolded little Snow for being bratty about a servant touching her stuff and I went to prison after doing a whole _crapload_ of not good things and you're okay with that?"

Eva smiled warmly and resisted the urge to cup Emma's cheek in her hand. She knew she couldn't go that far yet. "It's as I told your mother. You needn't apologize for your past anymore if you have righted your wrongs - or perhaps I should say, learned from them. And clearly, you have." She bumped her shoulder against Emma, who couldn't help but notice how Mary Margaret the gesture was, earning a smile from the blonde. "Besides. You were alone, an orphan in this realm of yours. Stealing a loaf of bread is no heinous crime in that case. It wasn't greed. It was survival." Her tone becoming sadder at this point. "I'm sorry your life was so hard. You were to be a princess. Which has its own weights, but not... those."

Emma fought the urge to blink back tears as she realized Mary had had this woman ripped away from her by... whatever. But then had Regina replace her. Someone she trusted Henry with, but no other person's life. She shrugged shyly. Even Mary didn't know these stories - though she believed her mother would have responded similarly - but the amazing part was that _this _woman hadn't judged her harshly, and she barely knew her. Emma was starting to understand what family actually was. It's not like she'd had much time learning the subject, anyway.

A silence fell over the conversation.

Eva didn't know if it was her sleepiness; maybe it was simple curiosity, but she couldn't help but ask. "You never had the opportunity to be a mother to your child until recently yes? And from what you've both said, it was the same for my Snow?"

Emma shifted uncomfortably. What had the woman heard? Hopefully not her whole conversation with Mary. But she couldn't lie. Besides, lying wouldn't be right to do to a woman who had shown such belief in her so quickly. And her mother _had _said she remembered them, 'the two strange women'. So, if time travel movies and tv shows had taught her anything, it was that she should trust her instincts and act like she'd normally act. She just hoped she was being more a 'Mister Spock' in this mental decision and not a 'Captain Kirk'. Logic was most certainly needed more than blind passion in this situation. She shut her eyes. "Yes."

Eva took a rattling breath. "And I... I'm afraid I overheard, but... somehow Snow loses me too?"

Now was the real leap of faith in Mary's revelation - memory - that this _had _all happened before. But then, maybe she _did _have that faith her mother had been insisting ran in their family's blood. _'I guess I'll know in a sec, if I pop out of existence,'_ she thought wryly.

Emma huffed a deep sigh, slumping her shoulders. "Yeah," was her only reply.

Eva blinked back tears. She opened and then closed her mouth, as if hesitant to say something.

Her granddaughter smirked ironically. "Hey, cat's out of the bag." At this point she took the older woman's hand and gave it a soft squeeze of reassurance. "I'm sorry."

"When? How?" was all Eva could ask. The whole concept was what she feared. And not because she feared losing her own life (not that that was a pleasant idea) but that she'd leave her daughter behind, just as she had experienced with her own mother.

Emma shook her head. "I'm..." She licked her lips in regret for the nothing she could offer. "I don't know? I mean... I don't. I suppose you'll have to ask your daughter when she wakes up. I'm afraid I've only even known she was my Mom for the past couple days and we've been... kinda busy," she offered with a sad smile, returned by Eva.

"I understand. I simply..."

Emma nodded. "I get it. Trust me."

Eva gave her granddaughter's hand an appreciative squeeze before releasing the woman, and let out a determined sigh. "So... how about you tell me about Henry?"

Emma chuckled a bit at this woman's determination to not get too drawn up things. She realized it was a bit like herself and couldn't help the smile that lit up her face - one that made Eva quite warmed to see herself. Emma began. "Well, let's see... he's about to turn eleven years old... and is _way_ too smart for his own good..."

* * *

As the conversation turned, a raven took flight from the trees above. It flew a few hundred feet and landed as a swirl of purple smoke enveloped it. Soon, a woman had taken it's place. A woman with a cheshire smile painted across her face. She had her plans. And all this information had been quite intriguing, though it mostly served as inspiration, as her daughter was still too young to marry the king. She had a few years yet before her revenge on Eva could be fulfilled - as well as her dream's for her daughter made true. But that day_ would_ come. She _would_ win. That blonde girl had confirmed it. Eva would suffer an untimely death, and Cora's daughter _would_ become queen. Why else would Eva die so mysteriously? The sorceress chuckled venomously. Rumple's little mirror trick had brought her so much, and she was thankful it had allowed her to keep an eye on the stupid silly girl that was her 'Queen'. Without it, how could she have ever found out any of these tidbits? About these mysterious women from a far away land? She flung her hand up in a swirl and disappeared back to her home in another poof of purple smoke. She had planning to do.


	8. What Happened?

**Author's Notes: **We've got a good balance of action and mushy fluff in this chapter. Something for everyone, right? Next chapter we'll be getting on to meeting the much discussed Faunus. As always, thanks for the reviews/follows/faves. I suppose the show had messed up my timeline for Robin Hood just a bit, but let's just assume he's older than he looks on screen for the fic's sake, hmm? ;) And, as I've said before, if you don't review me, please review someone you read today - it makes our days more than you probably know :) And please, tell me if there's some kinda situation/conversation you'd like to see and I can most likely work it in.

* * *

**Chapter 8**: What Happened?

Eva yawned. It was almost predawn and she envied the sleeping forms of her daughter and granddaughter. The birds hadn't even awoken yet, so the forest was deathly quiet. And it was likely why she heard the twig snap. She sat up straighter, straining her ears for more. It could just be an animal. The quiet crunch of some leaves followed. Then again. But then came the rustle of leather. Her heart sped up. "Hello? Who's there?" she called out in her most authoritative voice. "I assure you, you won't enjoy the outcome if you trouble us!"

A chuckle emanated from the darkness. "What? Three women travelling alone? How intimidating." Before Eva could answer there was the sound of someone dashing up from behind her and the horses snorting and whinnying at the surprise. The man she had been talking to, meanwhile, appeared out of the shadows, a sword at the ready.

Suddenly, an arrow flew by her and crashed into the blade of the man's sword, knocking it from his hand. "Next one goes into _you_!" she heard Snow shout, and her daughter was beside her a moment later. Eva hadn't even had the time to wake her girl and her not-so-small warrior princess was already on her feet, quiver strapped and letting fly an incredibly accurate arrow. She'd have been proud had she had the time for the thought.

The man chose to ignore this threat and dove for his weapon, narrowly avoiding another arrow. It was then that Eva noticed the clang of steel meeting steel behind her and she stole a glance in that direction. Emma was engaged in a fight with a rather burly man, and doing surprisingly well. Where had the girl learned to fight like that? But far more worrisome was that two other men were speedily approaching. Eva quickly notched a bolt into her crossbow and fired, managing to hit one of them in the thigh. He stumbled, but kept coming. Or, perhaps, hobbling would be the proper word.

The Queen notched another bolt and this one brought him down as he gripped his shoulder in pain. She glanced back at Snow's target and found he was clutching at an arrow he'd taken to the knee. She trusted her daughter could handle him and spun back around, racing toward Emma. The second man was almost upon her. Amazingly, Emma managed to knock her rather large opponent to the ground by smashing the pommel of her sword into the man's head, knocking him seemingly senseless, if not unconscious. The blonde then spun on her heel and dashed back to the place she'd been resting just minutes before, and stooped to retrieve something.

_"It's that weapon from that other realm,"_ realized Eva in thought. All three women were regrouped by this point, Snow having joined to help after being satisfied her opponent was handled. Emma lifted the gun and shot at the last unharmed attacker and a bullet landed in his shoulder. The eyes of all the men when wide with panic. "They've got _magic_! Run!" yelled the leader and there was no argument from the others, who retreated back into the dark as quickly as their injuries would allow.

As Emma made to dash after them, Eva held her back. "What are you doing?! We need to catch them!" cried the blonde.

Eva shook her head rapidly. "It's not worth it and the only thing to be done would be to kill them. And I'd rather my family not become murders. Their injuries will be justice enough," she said with a wry smile. The expression was short lived, however.

"They took the horses!" exclaimed Snow.

"Bandits," growled Eva as she saw what was left of the reins that had been tied to the tree. They were severed and hung limply. "Justice will be served when I send my soldiers into these woods to capture them."

"Bandits?" asked Emma. "Why would they want just the horses?"

"The same reason you stole a car," replied Snow. It was one of the few details about Emma's troubled youth she knew. "But also, there would be a likelihood that any gold we had would be in our travel packs. Trust me. I've stolen my share." She bit back her words at this point as she realized her mother would have no knowledge of that part of her life.

"Was it in there?" exclaimed Emma. She may have been an accomplished thief for a time in her past, in _her _world, but that was just the point. This was _not _her world, or realm, or whatever they wanted to call it in these parts, and as much as she wouldn't admit it to Mary Margaret or Eva, she wasn't so confident about her medievaly thievery skills. What if there were magical alarm systems or something? And if they didn't have some kind of money, that made their journey crazy harder.

Eva shook her head. "No. I'm not foolish enough to keep that much gold on anything but my person." She sighed. "Our provisions on the other hand..."

"Are gone," finished Emma. "So we're screwed."

"No, we're not," replied Snow. "I lived with nothing, in these very woods. It just means travel will take a little longer on foot, and I'll be going hunting when the sun comes up." The brunette offered a small smirk. "No biggie."

With this pronouncement there wasn't much else to be said. The trio resettled around the campfire, though none slept. The mood was rather grim, in addition to everyone being tired but too wound up by recent events to sleep. So, they lay there, trying to at least give their bodies the rest they needed for travel. It would be slower and harder without horses. It was silent until sunrise and at the usual waking hour Snow left for her hunting without a word.

* * *

When she'd returned, with a couple rabbits and quail in hand, Snow made quick work of skinning the hares whilst Eva defeathered the birds. Emma was off doing her best to scavenge for some berries or other edible fruit or vegetables. The silence reigned for a time until Eva finally heaved a deep breath. Mainly, because she couldn't keep the question in any longer.

"So why do you know all this? Why were you an outlaw?"

Snow sighed. "I wish... I wish I could tell... But you know I can't tell you. Not without risking Emma."

"I know I died," was Eva's simple reply.

Snow froze. "You..?" She honestly didn't know what to say or where she'd gone wrong in hiding the secret that could risk her daughter. "How? What did you hear?"

"Enough," replied Eva. She ceased plucking the quail. "I put the pieces together. Your reaction to seeing me. Emma's complete lack of familiarity. I know you lost me and... it grieves me more than you could know." She sighed. "Or perhaps you do, as it seems you lost your own daughter."

Snow's face crumpled up for just a moment before setting back resolutely. "I've had to make heartbreaking decisions."

"Cora. That's why you jumped to the immediate conclusion that she resented me."

Snow swallowed hard. "When it comes down to it? I suppose. But, I can't say if I know she played a direct role. Just that her family wasn't happy with our's... I shouldn't say more." She dropped her freshly skinned rabbit into the campsite's simmering pot. "Except that it's far more complicated."

"You still haven't answered my question," replied Eva, eyes starting to glisten. "What happened to my little girl?" She met Snow's eyes. "What did you go through?"

"I..." Snow crossed to her mother, kneeling before where her mother sat at her task. "You know I can't..."

Eva shook her head. "_You_ know I would never do anything to hurt you. Or to hurt my beautiful granddaughter. Whatever it is... I shall not endanger my girls. Now. I should like to know what happens. After I've gone - and you can't deny I did, or will, however one should say. Surely that can't hurt anything."

Snow gulped. Was this the right decision? She couldn't simply deny her mother's wish. Not after everything. With a nod of her head her decision was made. "You... yes. You passed away. When I was still a child. It was mysterious. A sudden illness - though I suspect poison now." Eva's face crumpled in grief at this and Snow immediately took her mother's hands in her's. She was struck by how small they felt compared to when she was a girl and almost wanted to weep at the thought. She should have gotten to grow into them. And she _could._ Or at least little Snow could. But then, Emma... "Father was away, in another kingdom. And I could have saved you... but it would have required dark magic. Taking the life of another... to save yours." She knew it was the right decision now, but there would always be the sense of doubt in her. But, just as before, Eva smiled.

"All I ever wanted was for you to keep the good in your heart. I am _so _sorry I had to leave you so early, Snow, but I'm so proud you took the right path." She gripped Snow's hand's tighter. "And we have _this_ time. It's a miraculous gift. Don't forget that."

Snow was blinking back tears at this point, but managed a nod. "And I've even gotten to meet my granddaughter. And you'll have the rest of your life with her. Don't take that for granted. Promise?"

Snow nodded with a smile. "I promise."

Eva smiled. "Good." She sighed, trying to push past the emotional weight. "Now. Will you tell me how my little princess became a hunstman?"

Snow shrugged, even as Eva wiped away the tears on her cheeks. "That... well, like said, I still can't tell you everything. I trust you more than life itself, but I don't know what the consequences would be. But... well, father died. Well after you, but the woman he took to be my stepmother... her heart was broken - _before_ the marriage. But she was well-schooled in deceiving us all, and seemed happy for many years. But after he died, her true colors shown and she - rightly so, in a way - blamed me for turning her heart black."

Eva sat up straighter. "What do you mean 'rightly so'?"

Snow sighed. "As a child, I... betrayed her trust." She shook her head. "Unintentionally. But I did. And it destroyed her happiness." Her brows furrowed in regret. "I can't say more. I hope you can understand?"

Eva nodded, though she was itching to ask more. What in the world could her daughter have done, without meaning to, that would turn a heart black?

"So, when father died, she exiled me. Accused me of treason and murder and-" Snow shook her head. "Well, the charges don't matter. But to answer your question, that's how I ended up learning how to survive on my own. I was on the run. I lived as a bandit, robbing the Queen's carriages -" she laughed. "I guess I _was_ a bit like Robin Hood! Stealing only as much as I needed and only from the royals who had wronged me." Eva smiled inside even as her heat broke at her daughter referring to 'royals as something foreign to herself, when not a day ago her little girl, her little Snow, had been going on about herself being a royal and how she had certain rights as one, and this adult version clearly didn't much think of herself as separate from the commoners. ""So I could get enough money to make my way to another kingdom," Snow continued, "And I learned some bow skills... among other combat, along the way." She tilted her head to one side in consideration. "Well... aside from the eggs, I suppose."

"Eggs?" exclaimed Eva, before realizing that was the least of her questions.

"Oh, that was, well, it was cold. There was a wolf. I was hungry, so I slept in and raided this chicken coop... but I made the best friend of my life - aside from Emma, of course, through that misadventure. And she taught me most of what I know about how to survive out here. The tracking and hunting and all that. But that's another story," replied Snow with a small smile.

Eva sat back, not sure of what to do with all this information. She paused, and Snow, seeing the troubled look on her mother's face, took her hands once more. "You don't need to feel..." She sighed, closed her eyes for a moment, and then met her mother's gaze again. She knew how knowing what Emma had gone through hurt her. "It's alright. If I could... I don't know. But for all the hardships... I wish I could have had it all. You and father still with us. But usually? We can't have everything our hearts wish. I learned that. And I met my true love _because _of all the hardships. _And_ we had Emma. _And_ we have a wonderful, amazing grandson who saved us all and wouldn't have existed without the curse and... You know I wish I could change things, right? Bring you with us?"

Eva took Snow up in her arms, embracing her tightly. "Oh, my darling, dear Snow! Of course!" She smiled even as tears escaped her eyes. "How did you get so wise?"

"Can't say I feel like I am."

Eva hugged her tighter. "You are. And I see what you mean about not changing things. I wouldn't ever change the woman you've become, even if what you've been through breaks my heart. Whatever darkness we shall all face, I am still so proud you are following the path of a true heart. _That's _what show's us the true path. We all have our time to leave this world, and I'm _so _sorry mine and your father's was so short to be with you. But know that I will do whatever it takes to make yours, with your Emma and your Grandson as long as the fates deem fit. Yes?" she whispered into Snow's ear. Snow couldn't help the tears now and simply nodded into the crook of her mother's neck.

"Jeez, did I just miss an awesome installment of Oprah's Book Club or something?" joked Emma as she happened upon the scene. Though Eva was mystified by the statement, Snow chuckled in much the same way she had when Henry had first called Charming Grandpa and blinked back tears, breaking the embrace with her mother, delighted with Emma, just as she had been when Mary Margaret, by the blonde's ability to lighten the mood with a simple joke.


	9. Home Again

**A/N:** So, so, sorry about the delay in update. I had some serious trouble figuring out how to get the characters from point A to point B to point C. Hopefully you'll enjoy my solution.

The Elphaba mentioned is not of "Wicked", other than the name. She's much more the original in backstory. I'm just playing on a comment Regina made in the show about not caring if magic turned her skin green. Also, I switch up Snow and Mary Margaret a few times. Basically, if it's Eva's POV, she's always going to be thinking of her as Snow, so I use that moniker.

As always, reviews make the writers heart sing, so leave one for at least one author you read today, if you have anything to say about a piece at all. :)

* * *

**Chapter 9:** Home Again

Cora wanted to cackle at her sudden inspiration, but she'd be damned if she was going to look anything like Elphaba. That witch had gone so off the mine rails she'd turned her skin green with potions and even made it as simple to kill her as taking away her umbrella during a drizzle of a rain. Of all things - water? No, calculated planning and patience were what won - her dear Rumple had taught her that. And this particular dark magic enchantment fit perfectly into that kind of strategy.

She admired the mirror in her hands. It appeared to be a simple handheld looking glass, but it was so much more. She would get it into the hands of the three foolish White girls and trick Snow and her daughter into showing her the path she must take to make her daughter Queen. For when asking it to show you your memories, it took record of them. But not just them. It recorded much of what came before, which could be viewed any time she pleased. She allowed herself a small, deep chuckle before disappearing in a swirl of purple smoke in search of her targets.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" whined Emma, jokingly. Mary Margaret rolled her eyes, though a small smirk played on her lips.

Eva, on the other hand, not knowing the old Earth child's complaint simply answered. "Not far, actually." She peered around the clearing they had reached, then up at the sun. "Though it is nearly mid afternoon. I would say this is an excellent time for a short rest before our final hike."

"Works for me," replied Emma, who promptly plopped down into the grass next to a small stream running through the glen. Mary Margaret and Eva chose a more dignified resting spot, sitting down on a fallen log. Emma quickly unzipped her boots, pulled off her socks, and rested her aching feet in the icy cool running water and groaned. "Uuh," she groaned, "What I wouldn't do for a car. Or a horse. Or a mountain bike even." She smiled gratefully as Mary Margaret handed her a small sack of foraged berries. "Why haven't we just gone and bought some more in town, again?"

"There are nothing but farming villages between where we were robbed and where Faunus resides," replied Eva. "What horses they have, they need, and I would not take that away for sake of a slightly longer journey. Though far from the battlefield, the Ogre Wars have made horses scarce - for sake of the war effort. Most likely another reason ours were stolen."

"Yeah, well, I'm not complaining..." Eva looked at her skeptically. "Okay, maybe a little, but I was just gonna say that we don't do nearly as much walking where I'm from, so I'm not so used to it, and my dogs are barking like a bitch. Still better than chasing perps in heels though."

"Your dogs...?" replied Eva in confusion. The first of a number of questions.

"She means her feet. It's an expression. It means your feet are aching," replied Mary Margaret. She wasn't about to admit it to her mother, but she was in a similar condition. While she was fairly certain Emma was suffering worse, 28 years as a school teacher had ruined any toughness her feet may have once had. Frankly, she was surprised at how well she was taking back to the forest at all. She supposed it was all those woodland hikes she liked to take while still under the curse - and she was thankful there was at least that.

* * *

"And why should I do that?" asked the impish, yet entirely human trickster.

Cora conjured a ball of flame in her hand. "_Must _we go through this Faunus?"

"I'm not a murderer!"

"And I'm not asking you to hurt, let alone murder anyone," drawled Cora. "I simply need you to ask for a payment you don't need. Direct them to me - unknowingly, of course. If it weren't for your... unique abilities... and your two lovely children, I would have simply killed you and done it myself. But I shall not. Don't you see? I'm doing you a kindness." Her voice turned dark and hard. "So please. Comply." It wasn't a request, it was a command.

Faunus gulped. "Yes. My, my-"

"Just think of me as your own personal queen."

"My queen," he relented, taking the mirror from her hands. Cora disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke and he sighed. He knew he wasn't a good man, but he knew he was better than that woman without a heart. Still, he had to protect himself - not just for himself, but for his boys. Their mother was long dead. Without him, they'd have no one. They'd be lost.

* * *

"There it is," said Eva, pointing ahead. "Faunus' shack." She stopped abruptly. "As I said, he is skittish, and I haven't seen him since I was 18. I don't know how much more mad he may have become, so I should be the one to approach, just in case."

"Mother-" began Mary Margaret.

"Don't argue with me on this one Snow," replied Eva in a leveled tone. "I will not put you in danger."

Normally, Snow would have fought this point tooth and nail, but then she realized, this had all happened before. Her memories of the two strange women - herself and Emma as it turned out - bore that out. She sighed. "Okay... but be careful?" She couldn't help herself but worry.

Eva smiled. "Always, my dear." With that, she approached Faunus' cabin.

As Eva got further away Emma leaned in towards Mary Margaret and slung an arm around her shoulder. "Hey, she'll be alright. It's like you said, you remember this happening."

"Not _this._"

"Yeah. Well, we did kinda send little you home, so that makes sense. But... in case something goes wrong in there, let's have a plan, right? Maybe it's what we did before."

Snow smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

"A plan to have a plan you mean?" replied Emma, smirking.

Mary Margaret chuckled. "For the moment. But we do need to get down to business."

Emma nodded. "Pretty simple, I think. Any funny noises, we barge in and start bashing in heads."

Mary Margaret shook her head to herself. So Emma, like a bull in a china shop. And _so_ her father. It was kind of nice to see, but that was what always made her and Charming a good team. And perhaps, her and her daughter now. "No, magic isn't always noisey. We need more finesse. Look, I'm going to sneak to one of the windows and keep an eye on things. You stay close, but not too close, to the door and be ready to break it down on my signal, okay? I'll let loose a little distraction," she said, holding up her bow, "to give you an advantage."

"So... the signal is, you shoot," replied Emma sardonically.

"If that works for you." Emma nodded as they made their way to their stakeout points.

It was about twenty minutes before the door opened again, and Emma and Mary braced themselves for who would step out. The blonde's shoulders dropped as she saw Eva step out. "Where's Snow?"

Mary Margaret popped out from around the corner. "Right here."

"Why were you two separated?" she asked with motherly concern.

"Looking out for you, obviously," replied Mary Margaret. "We can't trust this man."

Eva smirked. "Well. Thank you for the concern, but I assure you, he's not dangerous. Well. Not the kind of dangerous I can't handle."

'_Arrogance must run in the family,'_ thought Emma. She knew she could be guilty of it herself at times, even if she wouldn't admit it to others. She smirked.

"What's so funny?" Eva asked.

Emma rocked back on her heels. "Oh, nothing." She also knew they were all not so keen on being called on it.

Eva blinked. "Right. Well, obviously we have more pressing matters at hand, so please, come in. I've told him you're family and it took a few cups of tea for him to mull it over but he now believes you're to be trusted. But please, he is a bit paranoid, so be on your best behavior. And do nothing that could be seen as suspicious. And especially - do not touch anything. Not even the children."

"He has kidnapped children in there?!" blanched Mary Margaret.

Eva chuckled. "No, no, they're his. Apparently he found love... and lost her, in the years since I've last seen him, which have been many. Now. Come."

The trio ducked into the small hut of a house. It was dark and had a moist, earthy, as well as slightly smoky smell to it thanks to the hearth. It was filled with random objects that reminded Emma of Gold's shop - well, if it were in Narnia. The blonde's eyes finally caught Faunus when her eyes had adjusted to the dim light. _'He could give Lady Gaga a run for her money,'_ she thought. He was wearing red, puffy, silk shirt with a green leather vest and pants that look like he made them from sheepskin rug. His hair was done even more strangely, parted in the middle and upswept at the front, like a dual mohawk. Although, in this case it looked like he was trying to give the impression of goats horns. All in all, in Emma's opinion, the only place he wouldn't be out of place would be the Burning Man festival.

He bowed with a dramatic flail of his hand. "My honored guests. I am pleased to meet you ladies." Then he frowned as he straightened up. "Don't touch anything."

Both Mary Margaret and Emma raised an eyebrow in a mirror of each other. Mary Margaret recovered first. "We wouldn't think of such rudeness, sir. Not when we're here to seek your help."

His face brightened again. "Good!"

'_Yeah, he's off his rocker,'_ thought Emma.

Faunus gestured to the hearth where two boys sat. The older looked to be around 12, while the younger about 10. "These are my boys. Now, don't be rude. Introduce yourselves."

The younger one stood and gave a short bow. "I'm Peter! It's so nice to have ladies around. We don't see many since Mama died."

The elder squeezed his brother's shoulder in a comforting gesture before offering his own, more dramatic bow like his father's. "I'm Jefferson, your highnesses. Pleased to meet you."

Emma blinked. Tea. Portal Jumper. Nutcase father. _Jefferson. _"Seriously?!" she blurted out. Suddenly she saw the resemblance between the boy and the man. At the incredulous looks from Mary Margaret and Eva she stumbled to recover. "That - that - is a great name. That I... always wanted to use for my own son. If I ever had one." _'God, I hope Eva didn't mention anything about our family. She's smarter than that right?'_

Faunus grinned. "Why, thank you. You have excellent taste." He turned to his children. "Now, boys, why don't you run outside and play, I don't know, hide and seek or something, yes? I have business to conduct."

"Yes, Papa," replied Jefferson, taking his little brother in tow, outside. When they were gone, Faunus clapped his hands together. "Now! Queen Eva tells me you need a little help from me, something only I can provide? You're smart to not go to the Dark One - my prices are much more reasonable than his!" he winked.

"Hard not to be," remarked Mary Margaret.

"Precisely. It pains me more people don't make use of my services." His visage then switched to something darker. "Not that many can be trusted to stand in my home." And then again to something sad. Almost nostalgic. "But they won't let me into town these days, not even to clear the rats." He sighed, a hand on his chest. "Aah, I miss those days." He brightened again. "But no matter. What is it I can do for you?"

"We need to get back to our realm," began Mary Margaret.

"No small feat at all!" exclaimed Faunus.

"And our time," added Emma. "To get back to our family."

Faunus rubbed his chin in thought. "Aaah. One should never be separated from their family. But, this complicates things. Good! It's been a long time since I've had a proper challenge!"

"We have an enchanted compass to direct them to the proper realm already," offered Eva.

He nodded "Good, good, that is one problem out of the way. But how to couple that with directing you through time?" He paced in thought as the three women just watched the strange man. Suddenly he stopped dead and pointed a finger in the air. "I have it! I need you to acquire a particular mirror for me from town!"

Mary Margaret narrowed her eyes. "Why can't you get it? We'll be paying you more than enough gold, and we'd rather not be seen."

"Did you not hear me say I can't go into town? Never mind that this particular dealer won't _deal_ with me anymore. So. It must be you."

"And what's it for?" Mary Margaret pressed. She knew better at this point than to use magic without fully understanding the spell.

"That, I will tell you upon your return. Or else you might take my little recipe and go find another and I hate to lose business."

Eva and Mary Margaret still looked skeptical, but Emma just huffed and threw up her hands. "Fine! Whatever! Let's just get this over with! Where do we find this mirror?"

Faunus laughed. "That's the spirit! Now, in the market is an old gypsy woman. She sells trinkets of all sorts, but for those who know about such things, she can provide certain enchanted objects that her clan obtains in their travels. She's the only caravan in the market, so she'll be easy to spot. Simply ask for an 'Inward Looking Glass'."

"How do we know she'll still have it?" asked Eva.

"Few people know of such a thing. It's unlikely she's sold it." He shrugged. "If she has, then I shall look into more difficult options. Now shoo! You want to go home or not?"

"Damn straight I do," said Emma as she turned on her heel, and was first out the door.

When the trio was gone, a swirl of purple smoke revealed Cora, clapping slowly. "Nicely done." She leaned in to stroke his face with the back of her elegantly gloved hand. "I think you might get to keep your children, just yet. And they _are_ the most precious treasure of all, aren't they? Certainly worth losing a bit of your integrity," she purred. Faunus swallowed hard. "Now, I have a market stand to run." With that, she poofed away.

Faunus sighed before stepping outside and putting on a bright face. "Look out my boys, here I come! Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

* * *

It was only an hours walk to the nearby village and they could see it in the distance. Eva finally decided to voice her concerns. "Something isn't right here."

Mary Margaret nodded. "I agree. Though I can't put my finger on it."

"Well, for starters, he's Looney Tunes," offered Emma. "Which explains how Jefferson is so prone to going off the hinges."

"You know Jefferson? That boy in there? In the future?" asked Eva.

"Yeah," huffed Emma. "He's a _delight_ when he's not kidnapping Mary Margaret and drugging me."

"Snow, he kidnapped you and Emma?!"

Mary Margaret nodded. "Yeah, but we're fine," she offered blandly. As a mother, she knew what her reaction would be with that kind of news and she didn't want to alarm her about something that already happened - sort of.

Eva frowned. "Maybe I should just - I want to -"

Emma shook her head. "Relax. We already kicked his ass. Not to mention Mary Margaret kicking him out a plate glass window. He's gotten punishment."

Eva heaved a calming sigh. Protecting the timeline was far more emotionally taxing than she ever thought it would be. "I shall do my best. For you, my darlings." They were approaching the town gate now. "Well... as I was saying. Something isn't right. As much mischief as he's caused, the town has always at least let him in to lead the rats out of town. Now he says they won't even do that. Had he committed a crime so awful to warrant that, I would have heard of it. Such incidents are reported to us."

As Emma watched a small herd of rats scurry past the entrance she was inclined to agree. This made New York City look pristine. "Still, why would he lie about that, just to get us to get some damned mirror?"

"That's the puzzle," replied Eva.

"Well, whatever it is, it may have nothing to do with us," said Mary Margaret. "And if it does, and he's doing something to hurt us, we can handle it, right?"

"He could also just be being his mischievous self," mused Eva.

"Right. So let's just get this thing. I, for one, would like a shower," grumbled Emma. Her mother and grandmother nodded.

They quickly found the caravan, just as Faunus had said. It was exactly what Emma would have pictured a gypsy caravan to look like in fairytale land. Pretty much what she remembered from the child catcher in Disney's version of Pinocchio, except this one was being helmed by what she presumed was the shriveled old woman Faunus had mentioned. She was hawking goods like anybody's business though, shouting loud and clear to the passersby.

When they got to the makeshift counter Eva leaned in, Mary Margaret and Emma content to let her do the talking. "Excuse me Miss?"

"How can I help you?" asked the old crone, adjusting her shawl.

"We are seeking a rare item that we have been informed you can provide. The 'Inward Looking Glass'."

The crone squinted. "I don't sell such a powerful item to just anyone. Dark forces can do dark things with such a thing."

"We can pay quite well if-"

"Uh, uh, uh," the old woman interrupted. "You didn't let me finish. But, if my beloved Queen wishes it, I shall sell it to her." She smirked.

Eva pulled back in surprise. "You know who I am?" She asked from under her hood. While she made it a point to tour her lands, she only made it to small villages like this one in a handful of years. A brief glimpse of her face was rarely enough to make her recognizable to anyone years later.

The crone laughed. "Why yes, Queen Eva! I have been travelling your kingdom since before you were born. I almost feel as if I've seen you grow up!" She reached under the counter and pulled out a simple hand mirror and held it out. "For you, my Queen."

"How much?"

"Nothing! You are beloved and I trust this item in your hands."

Eva shook her head. "No, no, you must be compensated." She dug into her coin purse and pulled out 10 gold coins, placing them on the counter.

"Why, this is more than I might make in 6 months!" She dipped her head in a bow. "Truly this is why they call you the fairest in all the land.

Eva bowed her own head. "You are mine to serve. It is my pleasure." Emma couldn't help but notice Mary Margaret's smile at this, until she noticed her own. It was really weird to think she, impolite orphan, came from this woman. She wondered again what she'd be like had the curse not been cast.

The crone gave a strange smile at this. "No, it is all mine. May the mirror bring you all you require."

"Thank you," replied Eva. "I bid you well."

'_And I bid you __**not**__,' _thought Cora as the trio walked away. _'But I know the mirror will bring me all __**I **__require.'_ To anyone else's eyes, the old woman seemed to get tired and close up shop early that day, not long after her three female customers left.

* * *

"We got what you wanted," announced Emma as she unceremoniously walked back into Faunus' hut without knocking. She could help eying preteen Jefferson as he seemed to be practicing his stitchwork. _'Weird. At least he isn't all 'I have no sense of personal space or boundaries' yet.'_

"Delightful! Meanwhile, I have the potion required to make it do what we need it to do," replied lithe man.

"And that would be what?" asked Mary Margaret, getting impatient with the vagary herself.

Faunus tented his fingers. "Jefferson, go find your brother. Help him pick mushrooms."

"But Papa..." whined Jefferson. Faunus simply gave him a stern look. "Fine." The boy stomped out with nary a glance at the women.

"Ah, children! The biggest delight and headache one can ever hope to receive. Now. You want to know what we need this for? Why, it's to see your home!"

"What will that accomplish?" asked Eva.

"Simple. Your girls here will use the looking glass to _look_ at where they would like to go. Their home. Their time. Then I pour _this_," he held up a vial of clear liquid, "over the mirror, and it will absorb their intended destination. Then that will be poured over this." He held up a pocket watch. "Once the watch is enchanted, it will direct you to your time, just as the compass does your place." The pride leached thickly into his voice.

"Wait, I thought you said you didn't have watches in this realm?" Emma directed this to Eva.

"We don't," replied Faunus before the Queen could. "I obtained it from another land. I _am_ a Realm Jumper if you recall. Now. Shall we?"

"What do we do?" asked Mary Margaret.

"You and blondie should join hands, and simply think about the time and place you wish to see, er, go, I mean, and you will know you have succeeded when you see it in the looking glass. When that happens, I shall pour the potion." He turned to Eva. "If you would not mind, my Queen, if you could hold the watch under the mirror as I pour, making sure it is doused with the liquid, it would be helpful."

"Of course," replied Eva.

In truth, as Faunus knew, the liquid was no potion, but simply water, and the watch was already enchanted to do its job. However, he needed an excuse for them to use the mirror and this was the one he'd devised. Despite being a trickster at heart, his stomach turned a little at this deception, knowing that whatever Cora planned to use the mirror for, it wouldn't be good for Eva, and he truly did enjoy the woman. She was capable of besting him in his games, which was rare. He respected her.

Emma and Mary Margaret nodded and took each other's hands, with the brunette holding the mirror. "Now concentrate," Faunus instructed.

Eva watched as her two girls set their matching green eyes into matching expressions as they stared into the mirror's reflection. Slowly, a fog misted the glass, then swirled and resolved itself into the image of a brown haired boy and a blonde man. Images flickered by, many with strange building and contraptions she'd never seen. This was Storybrooke, she assumed. _'What a strange world,'_ she thought, though at least it looked peaceful and pleasant. Some images even included Snow and Emma themselves, laughing, holding hands, talking as Snow folded clothes - making her non-princess status seem that much more real - while Emma laid across a bed and they seemed to be in deep discussion.

It truly drove it home that this other realm truly was _their_ home, and she felt a pang of guilt for wanting to keep them for herself. After all, this was her home - not some land without magic. She'd secretly been hoping to find a way to bring Snow's family back here, to this place. But her heart resolved that this was the right thing then and there when she saw Snow's husband looking at her with such deep love and such a kiss in the middle of a road somewhere. She blinked back tears at her little girl having found her true love - even as it was strange to watch her kiss a man.

"Ready, my Queen?" asked Faunus.

Eva nodded and held the watch under the mirror. He poured the vial over the mirror, making sure it slid down the glass, and Eva made sure to get as much as she could onto the timepiece. When the vial was empty Faunus grinned. "You may stop now, ladies."

"Phew, thank God!" exclaimed Emma. "I think I gave myself a migraine."

"Ditto," was Mary Margaret's only reply as she ran a hand through her short hair.

"Soooo... now what?" asked the blonde.

"Now, we open a portal and you two beauties go home!"

"And we can do that _right_ now?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Of course. Isn't this what you've been waiting for?" he asked.

"Of course, but - look, can you give us a few minutes. We'll step outside."

"Yes, yes, say your goodbyes, I understand. I'll simply make myself some tea. I have _all_ the time in the world," he replied, chuckling at his own joke. The three stepped outside for some privacy.

Mary Margaret sighed. "So... this is it, I guess?"

Eva smiled sadly. "It is." The three stood in silence for a short while, not sure what to say. Finally, Eva turned to her granddaughter, who was rocking on her heels, hands stuffed into the pockets of her cloak. She put her hands on the blonde's cheeks and was delighted when she didn't pull away. "It has been an honor to know you. As a woman. As a travelling companion and sword by my side. But _especially_ as family. I'm _so_ proud to call you my granddaughter, Emma, sweetheart."

She smiled so warmly at Emma, the blonde could hardly believe it. Only Mary Margaret, David, and Henry had ever looked at her that way. Like family. "And I'm proud to call you my Grandma," she laughed at the term for this young woman, and Eva returned it. Without thought, they embraced. "I'm glad I got to meet you," said Emma into the older woman's hair.

"And I'm eternally thankful for this gift as well," replied Eva. When the embrace finally ended, she turned to her daughter, whom she found with tears rolling down her face and a familiar pout of grief. But while her little Snow only wore that face when she'd skinned a knee or the like, this was no injury she could kiss away the pain from. Eva wiped the tears from her girl's face and then took her hands. "Snow..."

Snow shook her head. "I want to go home, but... I don't want to lose you again." Her frown deepened in grief.

Eva engulfed her daughter in the fierce, strengthening hug Snow had always remembered. "Hey, hey, hey, honey. My princess... I'll always be with you. But just know, I am _so_ proud of you. And you have a family - a husband and a grandson who I'm certain are missing you. You're not losing me. You're just putting me back where I belong. In the past." She pulled back, still holding her daughter by the forearms. "Do you understand me, young lady?" she asked in a mock authoritative voice.

Snow smiled sadly, her eyes glistening with tears. "Yes, mother." They shared a small laugh, as did Emma, watching from the sidelines. Eva then cupped her hands on the sides of Snow's face and leaned in, kissing her daughter on the forehead tenderly. Snow returned the gesture, just like little Snow, Emma realized, by kissing both of Eva's cheeks.

The pair shared one last long gaze into each other's eyes before Eva finally took a deep, cleansing breath. "Now, my beautiful girls - let's get you home, shall we?" Snow swallowed hard, pushing back the last of the emotion and nodded. They turned and stepped back into the dark little hut.

"All the sentimentality handled then? Excellent! Shall we hop to it then?" asked Faunus.

Emma rolled her eyes at his feigned sarcasm. No guy with two kids whom he clearly loved - no matter how screwed up one would become - was truly so detached from what they were going through. "Can you just tell us how this works already?"

He twiddled his fingers. "Yes, yes, yes. The key to the portal is the pocket watch. One of you will hold the watch, the other that compass. When you wind the watch, when it starts ticking, you must hold hands - wouldn't want to become separated in the streams of time and space now would we? And then, you simply concentrate on that time and place you wish to be."

"Simple enough," said Mary.

Faunus waggled his finger. "Uh, uh, uh! _Not_ so easy. Take care you're both focusing on home or else you could land elsewhere. If your destinations are split, the watch, the compass, they'll choose only one. Now, you'll both get there, but that watch is a one time only use, so it's best you end up where you actually want to be."

The three women exchanged glances. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get on with it! Queen Eva and I can discuss compensation once you've departed."

Mary Margaret turned to her mother, taking her hands. "You sure you're safe with him after we leave."

"Positive. You've seen now, I can handle myself," she replied with a smile.

Snow smiled back. "I have." She pulled her mother in for one last hug. "I'm going to miss you so much. I love you."

"As will I you. My _big_ girl. I love you too." She reached out a hand, bringing Emma in, making it a group goodbye hug. Mary Margaret's heart swelled at this event she thought never would have happened.

When they broke apart, Faunus was holding the two objects. "For you," he said, handing Emma the compass. "And for you," he said and he handed Mary Margaret the watch. "Any questions?" Mother and daughter exchanged glances to confirm and both shook their heads in the negative. "Fantastic! So, join hands. Then simply concentrate on home. It's been a pleasure doing business with you!"

Mary Margaret looked to Eva, as did Emma. "Goodbye my darlings. May you always keep goodness in your heart."

Mary Margaret and Emma smiled back. "I promise," replied Mary Margaret and Emma nodded. "I love you."

"_I_ love you."

With that, the pair both closed their eyes, focusing on home. Almost instantly they were enveloped in a flash of white light and vanished from the small hut.

* * *

"_A tree? A tree?! Our fate rests on a tree? Let's get back to that fighting thing," said Grumpy._

"_The tree is enchanted. If fashioned into a vessel it can ward off any curse," replied the Blue Fairy. "Gepetto, can you build such a thing?"_

_The man smiled, rubbing his son's head. "Me and my boy - we can do it!"_

_The Blue Fairy turned back to Snow and Charming. "This can work. We __**all**__ must have faith." The couple exchanged a delighted look. "There is, however, a catch. All power has its limits. And this tree can protect only one." Their faces fell._

_A flash of bright white light filled the war room, followed by the grunts of two women as they hit the floor._

It had felt like suddenly being engulfed in icy water. Or maybe, Emma thought, covered in an avalanche of snow since her eyes saw nothing but light. But it was black again now, with a little twinkling behind her eyelids that she usually associated with being hit on the head. She groaned, slowly blinking her eyes open. There was Mary Margaret lying beside her in a similar state of recovery. She reached out and grasped her mother's arm. "Mary Margaret? You okay?"

The brunette rubbed her head. "Yeah, I think I'm..." She trailed off and that was when Emma realized that not only were they not in Storybrooke. They weren't alone. And they were definitely in a castle.

Mary Margaret sat up in a flash. "Oh, God."

Emma followed suit, and she couldn't believe her own eyes. There was a round table, filled with familiar, but very different versions, of many people of Storybrooke. Sure, Leroy had a bigger nose and set of ears, but it was him. And Granny was knitting... what looked an awful lot like her baby blanket. She turned to Mary Margaret. "Seriously?! What the hell? You were supposed to be thinking of home!"

"We'll talk about it later!" the brunette snapped back.

"Snow?" a familiar voice intoned. It was David.

Mary Margaret pulled herself and Emma to their feet, causing him and the knights at the table to draw their swords. She raised her hands and backed up a few steps. "Hey, hey... yes, it's me."

"How can- and how does your companion know the name Mary Margaret?" began the pregnant Snow.

"Magic. Gone awry," Mary Margaret smirked embarrassedly back at herself.

"Seems unlikely," grunted Grumpy.

"How do I know it's truly you? And where do you come from?" replied Charming.

Mary Margaret lowered her hands while Emma stepped protectively close. "Well, that's... complicated. But, the future, essentially? David, look into my eyes and you'll see it's me." She wore a melancholy smile.

Now Charming simply looked confused. "How do you know my true name?"

"Because I _am_ who I say I am."

David approached slowly, studying her face. She looked the same as his wife, aside from the shorn hair. When he was but half a foot away he looked into her eyes and she met his gaze, her eyes pleading in a very familiar way.

"It's true. She smells the same," offered Red.

"She's right," offered Granny. "My nose may be old, but it never lies."

But Charming didn't need to be told at this point. He could see it. A spell might be able to disguise the body but the soul behind the eyes could never be replicated. "Snow?" he said softly, in an almost childlike voice, as if meeting Santa Claus.

Mary Margaret nodded and blinked back tears. This may not be _her_ David, technically speaking, but it was wonderful to see him again. He seemed younger, somehow. He looked like he wanted to hug her but then, his true wife was just a few feet behind him. He turned back to the table, then back to her. "So, this means, it works? Our plan?"

Mary Margaret shrugged. "Not _quite_ as we planned." She gave Emma an apologetic look before turning back. "But yes."

"So why don't you - I - look 28 years older?" asked Snow.

It was at this point that Emma felt the need to intervene. Clearly, looking at the state of this time's Snow's very pregnant belly, she was in no danger of not existing. But she couldn't endanger Henry. She took Mary Margaret's arm. "Can we have a little conference before we start spilling the beans. For Henry." Mary Margaret nodded.

"If you'll excuse us for just a moment. And Granny, Ruby, no eavesdropping please?" The two exchanged a look of amused surprise but they nodded their assent.

When across the hall and out of earshot Emma began. "Look, obviously we can trust, well, you. And David. And everyone at that table but I get the distinct impression that, unlike with little you, you don't remember _this _happening."

Mary Margaret sighed. "I don't. But that doesn't make sense if we were in that other past."

"Well, I dunno, are there magical mickey pills here that make you forget or something?" asked Emma.

"Yes, but the last time I took a forgetting potion it turned me dark. It erased my ability to love. So it wouldn't have been that. We should ask Blue."

Emma nodded and they returned to the assembly.

"Uh," Mary Margaret said as she looked to the Blue Fairy. "We can't speak of details until we know. Is there a way for you to erase everyone's memories of our presence here? Without erasing their heart, as Rumplestiltskin's potion did mine."

Snow looked up in surprise at the woman who looked so much like her and yet, different somehow. Perhaps that she held herself differently, or her somewhat odd manner of speech. It was strange to think that this was herself sometime in the future - and very much not pregnant.

Blue smiled kindly. "That was dark magic. Of course I can. So please feel free to speak openly. I will protect your family, just as I promised when we last met, two decades ago."

"You remember?"

"Of course. When you're as old as I, that was just like yesterday for me."

"What is she talking about?" asked pregnant Snow.

"We'll tell you later," Mary Margaret replied. "Now, as to your other question, I look the same because time was frozen, in a manner of speaking. We went on living, but it was a hollow one where we never noticed that nothing changed."

"Eternal youth doesn't sound so bad," replied Grumpy.

"Until it not only takes away all meaning in life. The curse takes away all the best in you and replaces with all your weaknesses. But that's another discussion," replied Mary Margaret.

"So the curse _has_ been broken?" asked Charming.

Mary Margaret smiled. "And we had a lovely reunion, I assure you." He returned the smile, even if he didn't know the story behind the was simply happy his faith would be rewarded.

"Wait. If you, or I, or us," Snow shook her head, trying to suss out the phrase. "If we were cursed, what happened to Emma? We were supposed to go through before I gave birth and both be protected."

Mary Margaret's face dropped into a mask of regret at this and Emma squeezed her shoulder in support, as if to assuage her guilt. The brunette sighed. "I went into labor just as the curse was coming. The wardrobe wasn't finished until just moments before it struck. She had to go... alone."

"It only takes one," whispered Snow. Mary Margaret nodded. Charming gave his wife a reassuring hug from behind and kissed her temple.

He then looked up. "But it worked out. She was safe, broke the curse?"

Mary Margaret glanced at Emma who returned her look with a sardonic, resigned smirk that told her she was allowed to speak for her. Truth be told, Emma wasn't looking forward t the big reveal of her identity. "Yeah. Sort of. She didn't have an easy path."

Unfortunately, Blue didn't give Emma any more anonymous time, and the blonde wondered if it may have been on purpose. The fairy fluttered up to Snow and Charming. "I'm afraid I must take my leave. We fairies have pressing preparations for the curse to attend to." She turned to Mary Margaret and Emma. "I'm sorry you haven't made it home yet, but I promise to return soon and help facilitate your journey. And I'm sorry the curse means I won't have a chance to be your Fairy Godmother, Emma. Be well." She quickly flickered away.

Snow slowed, and heavily, hoisted herself from her chair, followed by Charming. She approached the blonde. "Emma?" she almost whispered in wonder, clutching her round belly. Charming was looking at her the same way, both a flashback to how they'd taken her in, first seeing her after the curse broke. Thankfully, her time with post-curse Mary Margaret made it less awkward on her end.

Still, she smiled awkwardly. "In the flesh."

Snow engulfed her in a hug, as best her belly would allow, and like before, David soon joined in. "My baby," whispered Snow into Emma's ear. "You're all grown up. And so beautiful. I never could have imagined..."

All of a sudden, Emma felt a thump from Snow's belly, into her's, and couldn't help but flinch away. "Whoa! Seriously? Was that what I thought it was?"

Snow chuckled from behind her tears and rubbed her belly. "She just kicked."

Emma raised an incredulous eyebrow. "I seriously just kicked myself?" She sighed. "I don't know how much more of this time travel stuff I can handle."

"Well you were quite the kickboxer in, y'know, there," smirked Mary Margaret.

"Yeah. Knowing and feeling - two crazy opposite things!" exclaimed Emma.

He could see his daughter - which only having a minute to process was amazing to him that he was already thinking of her that way - was getting overwhelmed. "Alright. I think we're done here. Clearly this plan _will_ succeed. We should call that a victory for the day. I will see you all tomorrow." With this declaration the room quickly emptied out, aside from their closest friends who all wanted a chance to meet Emma. Charming made sure these interactions were short though.

When everyone had left he turned to the three women. "Perhaps we should retire to our bedroom. You should lie down Snow, and there's plenty of seating for the rest of us."

The three nodded and they made their way to the royal suite to talk a bit more.

* * *

**A/N: **You didn't really think I'd make getting home so simple, did you?

Okay, so, my thinking on Peter is that as the son of a Time Turner/Portal Jumper, a kid in that home could have the magical equivalent of burning your hand on the stove - or in this case, accidentally opening a portal through space and time and ending up in Neverland. The real question is, can you guess whom I based Faunus on? Pretty easy solution, but every right answer gets 10 points for Gryffindor ;)

I'm sorry to let Eva go, but I think we can have a lot of fun with preggo!Snow, Mary Margaret, Emma, and Charming together as they continue to try to find a way home. Please, let me know what you thought, if you have the time! :)


	10. Confrontations

**A/N: **As always, I love to death all the people who have reviewed, favorited, and followed! Thank you so much, and like all authors say, reviews keep the motivation going. So if you don't review me, review someone else - it's the currency of fanfic :)

* * *

**Chapter 10**: Confrontations

Once the door to their bedchambers was closed and Snow was reclined in bed, Charming spun around to her future self. "How did you get here? Why am I not with you? _Why_ are you here?!" It wasn't anger, just David's typical protective alarm.

Mary Margaret chuckled and took the former version of her husband by the shoulders. "Just breath, mmkay? This is... a mess. But a fixable mess."

"We hope," added Emma, earning a look from Mary Margaret. She knew her daughter didn't know Charming like she did, but a little guidance_ was _necessary. Emma didn't exactly have a soft touch.

"We _will _get home," replied the brunette. "Good always wins."

Charming's shoulders relaxed. This was most definitely his Snow; changed, but _his_ Snow.

"Well, I have to say, I expected to look worse in my 50's," joked Snow from the bed.

Mary Margaret smirked. "As did I."

Emma raised an eyebrow at the scene. Yeah. Weird. A "Twilight Zone" weird that was way beyond meeting five year old Snow _and_ her dead grandmother.

"Is that why you're different? Your age?" asked Charming.

She leveled a look at him. "Calling your wife old now?" The playful smile undercut any tension.

Charming couldn't help himself however. "No, I-"

Mary Margaret held up a hand. "Relax, it was a joke. A... jest," she finished, to clarify, as she found a word more appropriate for this world. It was strange to think how much Mary Margaret colored her language, and probably, thought process. She took on a more serious tone as she settled in her old favorite chair. "But, I don't really know. Maybe it's the years. Maybe it's living a whole other lifetime in an entirely different realm, as a largely different person."

Snow frowned. "So, I'll - _we_ all will - cease to exist?" she worried.

Mary Margaret shook her head. "No, no. I'm still you. But I'm... her, Mary Margaret, too, I guess? I'm both." At Snow and Charming's alarmed expressions she tried to give a reassuring smile. "We're both. Just as life experience changes a person." She looked at Snow. "Just as living a life on the run, in the woods, as a thief, changed us." She turned to David. "Or becoming a prince. Our life experiences shape us, but we're still ourselves. And so, yes, everyone we know is a little different. All of us. Even... Regina."

"The Evil Queen?!" exclaimed Charming.

Mary Margaret cocked her head to one side. "Don't get me wrong. She's still quite unpleasant. But she nurtured that cursed town for 28 years. It seems to have mellowed - er - calmed her considerably. She's learned to love again, after a fashion."

"She's still a piece of work, though," added Emma. Mary Margaret gave her a 'not helping' look that Emma acquiesced to, and the exchange was not lost on the soon-to-be parents. Despite the subject matter it was comforting to see the pair shared such a nonverbal connection as one would expect with family, even after being separated for 28 years. Snow unconsciously rubbed her belly. They _would_ be a family.

"Right," continued Mary, "But being without magic for so long... I think it helped her to, you know, not go on murderous rampages. That, and Henry."

"Since when has her father done anything but stand by and let her get worse?" asked Snow.

Mary Margaret thought back to all the times that man could have helped Regina back onto the right path. "Well, _he_ certainly was an enabler." She decided not to stop to explain the terminology of the other realm. "But I was referring to her son."

"Her _and_ my son," corrected Emma. Charming and Snow's eyes went wide as saucers.

"What do you mean your _and _the Evil Queen's son?!" exclaimed Charming.

"We... kinda share?" said Emma. The blonde glanced to Mary for backup but she simply threw up her hands. She had no idea of the story behind Emma's giving up Henry.

"What?!" cried Snow and Charming in unison.

"You have a son?" added Snow.

Emma shrunk back. "Uh... yeah?"

"My baby... has a baby?"

"Well, I _am_ 28. Not exactly a baby," was all Emma could say to that.

"And you let him into the clutches of the Evil Queen - to _raise_ him?" said Snow.

"Wow. Got the the mom voice even before you've even given birth," snarked Emma to Mary Margaret. The brunette simply shrugged, though there was a small smile hidden in her lips, as if to say she didn't know where Snow's tone came from. If she were honest with herself, had she not known Henry as Regina's kid, and been in her past's self's position - of course she probably had been and couldn't remember, and not Mary Margaret, she'd have probably reacted exactly the same way. But now, she knew that Regina loved Henry, and deep down somewhere he loved her too. It could have been worse. He could have gone through what Emma did growing up. "She _does_ love him," she finally offered.

"I was 17, in jail, no money, no prospects, and in no position to raise a child," replied Emma defensively.

Mary Margaret knew she had to speak up. "It was his best chance." Charming and her past self looked at her like she was insane. "No, really. Emma didn't know who he was going to. The world that the curse takes us to - it's not like here. And... believe it or not, Regina was a loving, if strict, mother to Henry. And he is the most amazing grandson I could ever wish to have."

Her warm smile was almost immediately mirrored by Snow's. "I'm - I'm a grandmother? At _this_ age?"

Mary Margaret chuckled. "Blows your mind a bit, doesn't it?"

Snow nodded, getting the idea if not the slang. "And he's okay? Safe? Even with her knowing that he's related to, well, us?"

"She would move heaven and earth for that boy," replied Mary Margaret before her visage darkened. "Unfortunately, that has still meant evil acts. But I think 28 years in self-imposed purgatory has... well, I don't know. She's less the Evil Queen, and more simply a broken, vindictive woman. I mean, she had all that time to kill me, when I didn't know who I was, but never did."

"Yet you don't wish us to change things? With what you know, we could stop the curse," said Charming to Emma. "Or at least make certain Snow goes through the wardrobe with you."

"I will _not_ erase my son," replied Emma sharply.

"Even after growing up parentless; a criminal?"

Emma shook her head. "Would you erase me if it meant erasing the terrible turns in _your _lives that led you here?" It was a half genuine question. She knew what Mary Margaret would say, but these people hadn't even seen their child. Well, until meeting her now.

"Of course not!" the couple replied in unison. There was a beat of silence before Charming and Snow met eyes, sharing a mutual understanding.

Snow narrowed her eyes at her grown daughter, a smirk on her lips. "How did you become so wise?"

"Uh, I don't know - nobody's called me wise before," the blonde replied with a nervous smile. Emma glanced at Mary Margaret before returning to her previous expression. "Good genes, I guess. Uh, that's bloodlines to you guys, I guess." She shook her head. "Damned cultural barriers messing up my quips," she muttered.

"As to why we're here," said Emma,"Henry made me promise not to let any harm come to Regina. And I keep my word." Her parents, all three of them, wore proud smiles at this, even if they were a little sadly bemused at the thought of their daughter protecting the woman had not only caused so much strife in their own lives, but also caused her to have such a hard life.. "When the curse broke, Gold, er, Rumplestiltskin sent a wraith to kill her."

Mary picked up the story from here. "We came up with a plan. David would hold it off while Regina opened a portal to send it into this realm - which we believed destroyed. Which must be correct as we were sent to the past."

"Why here?" asked Snow.

"It wasn't here," replied Mary Margaret. "I, _we_, landed alongside a road, not far from the summer palace. It was when we were five." She gestured between herself and her past self. "Father took us back to the palace and then Mother helped us. Took us to see a man who could help get us home."

Snow's eyes widened. "The two strange women... the ones mother went on an adventure with? They were myself and Emma?"

Mary Margaret nodded. "Well, technically _me_, but since you'll eventually be me... yeah."

Snow was still trying to wrap her brain around this. "The short haired brunette. The blonde. Gods, I fell asleep, cuddled in my daughter's lap. And I was so rude in front of-"

Mary Margaret chuckled. "Don't worry yourself over it. I'll tell you what mother told me: childhood is for learning, and she's very proud of the way we turned out."

Snow blinked back tears. "Mother told you that?"

"She did," replied Mary Margaret softly. She knew, obviously, how important it was to hear that.

"But how did you end up in the portal?" asked David.

"Like I said, I made a promise to my son that no harm would come to Regina," replied Emma. "The wraith was about to take her, I knocked her out of the way, it latched onto me as it was getting sucked down."

"And I couldn't lose her again," added Mary Margaret. She knew her husband well enough to anticipate the question. "And you tried to follow as well, David, but I suppose it closed before you could get to it. But that may be a blessing - someone needs to be there to watch over our grandson until Emma gets back."

David shook his head, smiling. "Grandson... that's - _that_ will take some getting used to."

Mary Margaret smiled back before taking Emma's hand. "Well, we always knew that day would come, or, hoped for it anyway. It just... came a little sooner than we anticipated. At least, from our perspective."

"Ooof!" grunted Snow loudly.

David quickly rushed to his wife's side. "Are you alright?"

Snow gave a brave smile. "Yes. The baby just gave me a mighty kick."

Emma cringed. "Uh, sorry?" It was apparently karma for all the times she'd snickered at Mary Margaret having to apologize for _her_ little self.

Snow broke into laughter. "Somehow, I don't think you're trying to hurt me in here. However, thank you for the thought." She paused, brow furrowing. "And yes, this continues to be tremendously strange."

Snow gazed at Emma after it passed though, as if trying to take in everything about her daughter that she needed to know through visual osmosis. Emma could feel David's eyes on her too and she suddenly thought she knew what it was like to be a zoo animal. She cleared her throat before thinking of a way to get the attention off her. "Hey, would you like to see your grandson?" she offered. Just as she'd hoped, faced with this new opportunity, their eyes lit up, and weren't so fixated on her.

"Absolutely!" said David.

"I'd love to," replied Snow simultaneously.

Emma quickly pulled out the school portrait she kept with her at all times. Even with the change of outfits, she'd made sure it was on her. She was glad for it now. She passed the small photo to her parents.

David grinned wide, in a way Emma had never seen in him under the curse, except with Mary Margaret. "He looks just like you Snow! Even your ears!" he laughed. Snow slapped him playfully for the remark. "What? You know I love them."

"And _you_ know it took _us_ a long time to be fine with them too," offered Mary Margaret as backup. Snow shot him a devilishly satisfied smirk. Maybe having a doppelganger around had its benefits.

"Two Snows against one Charming hardly seems like fair odds," he remarked.

"Since when did having the odds against you stop you?" said Mary Margaret.

"Indeed," added Snow.

"Such flattery from miladies. Now I _know_ I'll never win. However, there is _no one _I'd rather lose to," he said, turning to kiss Snow lightly on the lips, then her belly.

Emma's eyes almost boggled. This was certainly no David Nolan. He was a prince in every sense of the word, and even though she knew, from Henry's book, that the nickname 'Charming' was sarcastic, he seemed to fit the bill anyway.

David settled, sitting on the bed next to his reclining wife. "We will do all we can to get you home. After all, you're my wife and_ daughter_."

He said daughter in a such a sweet way it made Emma want to squirm. "Thank you David. Thank you both," replied Emma, trying to not let her discomfort show.

David shrugged. "This isn't entirely selfless. As much as I'd love to spend much more time with you, I'm certain my future self is worried sick. But in the meantime, until Blue gets back, perhaps we can have some family time?"

"How about evening meal then?" he asked.

"Uh, sure," replied Emma. If there was anything in this world she didn't take for granted it was a free meal.

"Sounds wonderful," said both Snow and Mary Margaret in unison. Snow pulled herself a little more upright. "Perhaps you could notify the staff that we'll be eating a little earlier than usual, David? And show Emma around the castle?"

Charming got the hint. She wanted to be alone with Mary Margaret for some reason. He knew better than to deny his wife's wishes, especially in her current state; pregnancy had left her emotions on a perpetual swing.

"Of course. Follow me, Emma?" he said, gesturing to the doorway.

Emma glanced back at Mary Margaret, who gave a reassuring nod. The blonde wasn't exactly comfortable letting the woman out of her sights, nor being alone in this unfamiliar world. But, she supposed, if there was anywhere she would be safe it would be with her parents-to-be, and clearly there was somethjng else going on. So, she'd play along for now. "Okay, I'll, uh, see you later."

After they crossed the threshold out of the bedroom, Charming offered up the crook of his elbow, clearly expecting Emma to take it like in one of those movies set in Victorian times. "This isn't Downton Abbey, so no thanks."

At his slight frown, Emma realized she was being rude by this world's standards and found herself flustered. He _was_ just trying to be polite, not sexist. "Um, that is, it's not a custom in the world I grew up in and I'm fine walking on my own."

Charming gave her a small smile, but she could see the sadness behind his eyes. "I understand. If it makes you uncomfortable then I wouldn't want you to do it." They made their way downstairs he seemed to be contemplating something, and near the bottom of the stairs a twinkle had appeared in his eyes. "You know, I'm not one for pomp and circumstance either. Perhaps you get that from me?"

Emma was pretty sure it was growing up in foster homes that she got her informality from, but she decided she'd let him have his moment. "You just might be right," she offered with a smile, making his grow.

"So..." he asked as they made their way to the kitchen staff, "Why do you look at me differently than Snow?"

"Well, cut right to the quick, huh?" replied Emma.

"I haven't been known for my oratory skills, no. But the question still stands... though I don't want to press if you're uncomfortable."

Emma sighed. This was just like when the curse broke and they were walking down the street. Except now she had more of a feel about things; it wasn't mere minutes later. Besides, she reasoned, he wouldn't remember any of this, so there was room to open up and be honest. "Look, here's the thing. I get that cursed you isn't _you _you. But you still look like you. So what I see is David Nolan. A guy who wakes up from a come - that's like, your head was badly injured and you slept for a long time - and the way the curse set it up was that you were married to Katherine." She threw up her hands. "I think the book said she was Abigail in this world?"

David furrowed his brow but remained silent, letting his daughter finish, even as he didn't ;ike where this was going.

"Yeah, so, when you woke up - it was Mary Margaret and Henry who managed that one." David did smile at this. "Anyway, you cheated on Katherine, with Mary, and then couldn't seem to make a decision between the two. Then turned your back on her when she was accused of murder. Look, it seemed like you wanted to do the right thing, and I get that the curse made you guys your... not best selves. Hell, I never even hated you for it. But I _did_ try to protect Mary Margaret from you, because you were hurting her. And I've been there, with no one to shield me. So, y'know..." She shrugged, almost embarrassed at the admission of such sentiment.

David recognized when a person didn't want physical comfort, but still felt the need to do something. He stopped as they reached the kitchen. "Well. Apparently I cannot stop such repellent actions, but I regret them nonetheless, and am deeply sorry that you had to do such a thing. I'm certain my future self will say the same when he gets a chance." At his daughter's subtly raised eyebrow he smirked. "And there _will_ be a when. I guarantee it," he finished, resting a hand on Emma's shoulders.

After the kitchen had thrown together a quick meal of meats, cheeses, and some wine, which father and daughter would have to carry back to the royal bedroom, Emma threw her hands up in mock disgust to lighten the mood. "What? No grand feast in the dining hall?!"

David chuckled, recognizing she was no spoiled princess who actually expected such a thing. "I'm afraid I'm just a simple shepherd's son. Humble fare is all I require."

* * *

When father and daughter had vacated the room, Mary raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"What do you mean?"

"We're the same person, remember? You sent them out for a reason. So, what did you want to talk about that you couldn't in front of them?"

Snow didn't answer for a moment, instead shifting herself into a more comfortable position. Mary handed her a pillow, propping it behind the small of her past self's back. "Can't say I miss being only halfway mobile."

"What happened to your, _our_, hair?" Snow asked finally.

Mary crossed her arms. "That's not what you wanted to ask. You're stalling."

"I'm starting with the easy one," Snow replied.

Mary shook her head, even as a small smirk played on her face. "Okay, well, it was the curse. I just... woke up like this. Under the curse I just remember ... well, that I'd had this haircut for as long as I could remember. A lot of things were like - 'for as long as we could remember' - that is that before Emma came to town," she added, Snow noting the pride in her counterpart's voice. Mary ran her fingers through her short bangs. "I rather like it though. It's freeing to not have to worry about it tangling in the wind, and quick to wash and dry and so on. I suppose you don't like it? Sometimes it's hard to tell which opinions are mine and which came from living as Mary."

Snow cocked her head to one side. "No, no. It's unusual, but I suppose page cuts are normal in this new realm. I can see the appeal - I should have cut it when I was on the run from Regina. It would have made hunting and such easier."

"So, are you going to ask me what you really want to know?" Mary felt odd confronting her own self, and knowing she had already probably been on the other end of the conversation, but it had to be done.

"So, we've turned into Charming? So blunt?" replied Snow. Mary Margaret just gave her a sarcastic look. Snow threw up her hands. "I concede. So it's true what they say about married couples turning into one another," she said with a wry smirk. Mary's look stayed put and Snow sighed. "Yes. Well... I suppose foremost on my mind is that Emma calls you Mary Margaret. Not only is that not our name, but what about Mother or Mama, or... I don't know."

It was Mary Margaret's turn to sigh. But it was followed by a rueful smile. "We were best friends - like us and Red - and lived together for around nine months..." She turned her head to the side, considering something. "Almost the same as a pregnancy." She shook her head to clear her thoughts back to what she was saying. "Anyway, the point is that the dynamic between Emma and myself... she was like a big sister to me. She helped me break out of the shell Regina's curse had trapped me in."

Snow furrowed her brows at this. Mary Margaret was quick to jump in. "The curse buried all the fight in me. Us. That is, until Emma came to town and helped me dig it back up," she said with a smile. "And now? The curse only broke a few days ago, by our perception." She sighed. "She needs time. I've hardly had the chance to be anything like a mother to her, yet. But I have faith..."

"Sounding like Charming again," replied Snow.

"You're sounding like Emma," shot back Mary Margaret.

"How do you mean?" asked Snow, though the leap in her heart at the thought was apparent in her voice.

"A little skeptical. A little cautious. Not that there's anything wrong with that," replied Mary.

"And I suppose you're not now?"

Mary laughed. "Not by a long shot! That is, as full of unblinded faith like David. But I _want_ to believe. And frankly, seeing my little girl find us and break the curse, all while still not believing? Maybe it's made me a little more like David in that way. But then, we're the one that makes the choice to send Emma through the wardrobe alone. So, perhaps that faith started then. Of necessity." Snow looked at Mary Margaret in horror. Her future counterpart simply nodded sadly. "It's the toughest, most _awful_ decision you'll ever have to make. Even worse than not saving Mother."

Snow teared up at this reference, but Mary continued. "But it's the right one. Or else... Emma would be stuck as an infant for all time. And knowing Regina's curse? Probably not even living with us. If she didn't kill her even before the curse was enacted..."

"Would you do it again?" Snow asked suddenly. "Send her through the wardrobe alone?"

"If I'd had _any _other choice, then no. Emma didn't have an easy life, and she has trust issues, but for all that, she's turned out wonderfully. She's truly a marvel," Mary finished, smiling more motherly than Snow could ever imagine looking.

Unknown to her, she _was _a mirror of her future self as she rubbed her belly. "So I've gotten to see."

"See what?" asked the blonde, unknowingly the subject of discussion.

* * *

**A/N: **I know. I'm terrible. But I wanted to get an update out. More to come soon.


	11. Sleepover

**AN: **Thank you all so much for your support and patience and I'm always striving to not take so long between updates. This one just didn't want to get started and I write stream of consciousness. I knew where I wanted to go but couldn't find the beginning of the path.

Anyway, this chapter is rather talky exposition, but hopefully you get some laughs and feels out of it. Please let me know how you feel about such dialogue heavy character chapters versus action. Am I hitting a decent balance? The next installment should be moving the plot forward much more.

* * *

**Previously On: **_"Would you do it again?" Snow asked suddenly. "Send her through the wardrobe alone?"_

_"If I'd had any other choice, then no. Emma didn't have an easy life, and she has trust issues, but for all that, she's turned out wonderfully. She's truly a marvel," Mary finished, smiling more motherly than Snow could ever imagine looking._

_Unknown to her, she was a mirror of her future self as she rubbed her belly. "So I've gotten to see."_

_"See what?" asked the blonde, unknowingly the subject of discussion._

* * *

**Chapter 11:** Sleepover

"That her daughter is as nosy as her father," replied Mary with a smirk. She knew Emma would be made uncomfortable by outright praise by _three_ parents at this stage in the game. And she was once again grateful that her cursed self had offered Emma a room, allowing her to know such things.

David furrowed his brow as he carried a tray into the room behind Emma. "What are we discussing in here?"

Snow and Mary both barked out laughs as exchanged a look.

Emma just shook her head. She knew they were simply teasing. "Thanks for proving their point," she said to David as she set her tray down. She turned to Mary. "Anyway, it's gotta run in the blood, if you're gonna be so smart about it. Henry's more nosey than anyone I've ever met," she griped, though Snow and David didn't miss the affection shadowing her voice.

Mary's sentimentality was far more exposed. "Yes, but without him and his nose the curse probably never would have been broken. He found you, and you found us," she pointed out with a half smile.

"Our grandson found Emma and brought her to us?" asked Snow.

Emma nodded. "He stole your, Mary's cred- money and came hours via bu- er, publicly hired transport, for about a hundred miles, and knocked on my door."

"He found you," replied David, somehow managing to not sound sappy.

Snow raised an eyebrow. "And he's a little thief."

"Yeah, well, that must run on _your_ side of the family," teased David.

He was met by mock glares from both versions of his wife. "So _charming_, Charming," they said in unison.

"Am I in 'The Shining' right now?" muttered Emma. Twins had always creeped her out.

David leaned over Snow and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "And if you hadn't been a thief, we never would have met." He then gave a loving glance to Mary as well, following to Emma. "Or have an amazing daughter who saves us all."

Emma clapped her hands together and cleared her voice. "Right. So, I don't know about anyone else, but I'm famished!"

Mary chuckled. "Since when _aren't_ you hungry?"

Snow gave Emma a devilish look. "Ah, so it's your fault my appetite has been insatiable since I fell pregnant." The blonde simply rolled her eyes and began tucking into the food.

Soon everyone had taken up a plate and fell into what Emma considered to be the weirdest family dinner ever. Still, it was kinda nice. She was enjoying the crackling of the fireplace when Snow's diplomatic instincts seemed to kick in and she felt the need to fill the silence. At least that's what Emma figured, as her only exposure to dinners with diplomatic types was Mrs. Peacock in the movie "Clue". Bail Bonds Persons didn't get invited to a lot of Governor Balls.

"So, how did you end up imprisoned, Emma?" She may have been a fugitive as well, but that didn't make a criminal since it was all a setup by Regina. "I mean, unless you don't wish to discuss it."

Emma glanced at Mary, as if looking for reassurance. Her former roommate knew she wasn't big into talking about her past, but had she asked the blonde would have told the story. She trusted her. And this was technically the same woman. Mary had already very subtly leaned forward, hoping for the details she too wondered about. Emma realized that though she had told this story to Eva just days ago, Mary had been asleep. She sighed.

"We have these things called foster homes, meant to take care of kids without parents. They can be groups of kids or placed in a single home - but that was never permanent. Anyway, it wasn't the best of experiences, so I finished schooling as quick as possible so I didn't have to be in that situation anymore."

She could see Snow and David frowning. Mary's expression was more neutral as she already had an inkling of all this. "But you were able to be schooled and taught your letters and such?" asked Snow hopefully.

"Well, yeah," shrugged Emma. "It's required by law that every child goes to school."

"Oh," replied Snow.

"Mostly only privileged children get a real education in this realm," explained Mary to Emma.

"Pretty ironic Regina made you a schoolteacher then," chuckled Emma. Snow raised an eyebrow at this.

Mary tilted her head. "Yes, I hadn't really thought about it. Though I think the point was more that I wouldn't get to be a mother, but I'd be surrounded by children for eternity."

"Anyway, back on point," said Emma. "I was dumb and impulsive and just headed to the streets thinking I could make my way without a plan."

"Impulsive? Now who do I know like that?" said Snow.

"Nosey _and _impulsive? I see why you married me," huffed Charming jovially.

Snow threw up her hands, pretending to be insulted. "I _never_ said it was you! Paranoid man."

"So, I was stealing to survive." Snow and David were relieved it was at least out of necessity."Long story short, I stole the equivalent of carriage, but somebody had already stolen it. We hit it off, travelled and lived off petty theft, until one day he set me up and I went to jail for his crime. Turns out I was pregnant. Haven't seen him since."

"Good," David immediately blurted out. That received him twin scolding looks. Perhaps it was because he was a man and didn't quite get the inability to walk away from a baby. Perhaps its because Charming would never think to do that. But, the two mothers couldn't help but sympathize with the idea of Emma being alone with a baby. They father might have betrayed her, but if he'd simply offered some kind of support for the baby, Emma never would have had to give Henry up.

Emma, meanwhile, simply laughed. "Could you sound more like a Dad?"

"Nobody hurts my little girl and not feel the wrath of my blade," he answered, a little incredulous at Emma's flippant attitude at the concept. But then, another part of his heart knew she had every right to be. He didn't get to be her father.

Emma held up her hands. "Whoa there, Prince Charming, that's a toe over the line."

"That's why I'll be reigning him in when we get back home," added Mary.

"Just like here," remarked Snow. "Impulsive," she added under her breath.

"Alright, alright. At least with a grandson I won't be outnumbered in the man versus woman battles."

"Speaking of battles, maybe it's time we begin making a plan for tomorrow," said Mary.

David nodded. "Yes, we do still have much to coordinate before the curse comes, even as we wait on the return of the Blue Fairy. We can meet with our closest advisors after morning meal."

With that, Snow yawned and that spread like a contagion around the room. "Yeah, I'm not just ready to _hit_ the hay, I'm ready to beat it into flour," replied Emma to fact that they all seemed to need rest.

David turned to Mary. "I'm afraid accommodations are quite crowded, what with all the kingdoms meeting here for the War Council. We only have a few small rooms. However, you know this palace, would you like to choose from what is open?"

A small smile crossed Mary's face. "There is only one room I'd like Emma and myself to stay: the one room whose guest you are still awaiting the arrival of. The nursery."

David returned the smile. He wanted his daughter see how much they loved her and that room was the crown jewel of proof. "Absolutely. I'll have feather mattresses brought to the nursery immediately. I'm afraid they will have to lie on the floor though," he apologized.

"After the last few days sleeping on the forest ground, with a couple of rocks in my back for good measure, feather beds sound like you just offered me a cloud. No worries," said Emma.

David nodded. "I'll see you in the nursery," he said before turning on his heel and setting off on his quest. Emma was surprised to find Snow standing just behind her when she turned around.

Before Emma could react, the pregnant, and clearly emotional woman had embraced her in a hug, which the blonde awkwardly returned. "Goodnight my Starling," said Snow. "Sleep well."

"Uh, goodnight Snow."

When she pulled back, Emma eyed the woman's pregnant belly. "Thank God, no kick this time."

Snow laughed and rubbed her stomach. "I think you're already asleep."

Emma shook her head. "So weird," she muttered.

Snow and Mary exchanged their salutations for the evening before Emma and her mother headed to the nursery. Emma wasn't sure what she was expecting, and it wasn't a very long walk - she supposed that made sense when housing a newborn. It's not like they had radio monitors. However, when she walked in, she stopped in her tracks. It wasn't like anything she'd ever seen. Filled with toys and the most magnificent crib she'd ever seen, it also boasted what proved to be a spectacular view on an adjoining balcony.

Mary was similarly frozen, though with a mixture of memories of hope for the future, combined with a deep grief at all she'd lost and the horrific casting of the cursing, David lying dying in her arms. "This was supposed to be mine? All of it?" she heard Emma whisper. And for just a moment she was tempted to save them all the pain and stop the curse from ever happening.

But then she realized they'd still be here, with no future to go back to. Even if they were simply to travel forward 28 years in time, wouldn't there be doubles there? Would she and Emma simply cease to exist? She considered herself clever, but she was no Stephen Hawking, and she hadn't a clue. And it was too big a gamble to take with so unsure an outcome. No, she was never getting this back.

She sighed and instinctively took her daughter's hand. "Yes, sweetie. It was to be," she whispered back just as quietly in the silent room.

The sound of footsteps soon interrupted the moment and Charming's voice rang out from behind them. "You like it, Emma?" he asked cheerfully. But when he rounded to the front of the women his face dropped. While Emma just seemed in awe, Mary was blinking back tears. "Are you alright?" he asked gently, trying to get her to look at him.

Mary quickly recovered, looking halfway between embarrassed and trying to reassure him. She shook her head."Yes, yes, I'm fine. It's just... it's been a long time and the hopes we had in here. You picking out toys and the dwarves hanging the mobile over the crib and..." She sniffled and immediately, Davids arms were around her. It was the first time since they'd landed here that she'd gotten physical contact with him and she couldn't help but melt into his arms. It was like coming home, and she soon recovered.

Her past husband finally pulled back, sensing she was feeling better. "I know it shouldn't be, but it's strange. That was no different than hugging my Snow."

"I know what you mean," replied the brunette, smiling softly.

Meanwhile, Emma's feet had unglued themselves and she was drifting about the room, running her fingers along furniture and toys, as if to confirm they were real.

"Well, do you like it?" asked Charming again. "I know you won't get to grow up here, but it would mean something to me to know."

Emma smiled sadly as David approached. "Of course, I just... I don't know what to do with this." She gestured around. "All _this_. Nobody ever... Most of my life I've never had anyone that cared enough to do anything like this for me. Just because." Stepping into the room was like stepping into someone's heart, as warm and full of hope as it was in appearance, and Emma could feel her own heart's walls melt a little from it. "I'm not used to thinking I'm unconditionally loved..." Her eyes were sparkling with tears now.

David couldn't help pulling his daughter into a hug and they were both surprised when she didn't resist. "Well, you'd better, for it's never going away again."

They could feel Mary join the family they pulled apart, Mary gave Emma a weepy smile."Damned straight," she added playfully.

It was then that the stewards arrived with a feather mattress so large Emma wondered if there was such a thing as Emperor-Sized in the Enchanted Forest. "Holy crap," she muttered. Other soon arrived with blankets, pillows, and what looked like fur rugs, though she was guessing they were extra heavy covers for the cold.

"It's not much-" began David, but Mary put a hand to his arm to stop him.

"It's perfect."

Charming simply nodded with a smile. "Goodnight my most amazing ladies."

"Goodnight," they both replied as he shut the door behind him.

Emma immediately flopped down, even without removing her boots. She lay there, staring at the ceiling while Snow made herself more comfortable for sleep. She was emotionally and physically drained. Finally, she muscled up the energy to pull off her boots and remove her more cumbersome items of clothing and they soon settled next to each other and blew out the candles.

The blonde was surprised to find that despite her exhaustion, sleep was not immediate in coming. She could tell from her mother's breathing that it was the same for her. The pair simply stared up into the darkness. "Hell of day, huh?" the blonde finally said.

"Hell of a week," replied Mary.

Emma chuckled softly. "I think I'm scheduling my nervous breakdown for next Tuesday."

"You're going to wait that long?"

"Jiminy is all booked up 'til then." Emma smirked at the absurd midnight conversation. "When did this turn into a sleepover?"

Mary returned the soft laughter, soon quieted, her tone losing its mirth. "For what it's worth, I think you're handling this admirably."

"Then I'm one hell of an actor." A pause. "You know I'm a doer, not a schemer. I don't know how well I can handle this waiting game for the Blue Fairy. I'd rather play 'Hungry Hungry Hippos'."

"I'm afraid the Enchanted Forest is all out at the moment," replied Mary. "You'll just have to settle for chess." Another pause and the sound of a patrolling guards boots against stone filled the gap of silence as he passed by. "I think we should see Rumpelstiltskin tomorrow. He's locked in the dungeon right now."

"And make a deal? How do we know he won't just screw around with us like Gold always does?"

"I'm thinking my and Charming's past selves will say the same thing. But he repeatedly told us both that he was invested in our future. It's only after he brought magic to Storybrooke that I realized what that meant. He meant _you_ Emma. He needed you for his plan. I doubt he'll ruin the timeline by letting us stay here out of spite, or however his twisted little mind works."

"Okay." Another comfortable silence fell as there was nothing left to say, leaving them both to their thoughts. The feather beds started her on a tangent that she would have spent her childhood in this luxury, always nestled, even if just by bedding when she was alone. Probably staring up at the ceiling mural that she would know every brushstroke of by the time she was a teenager. "You know, laying here," she finally spoke, "I think it's just finally struck me just _how much _Regina took away from me. From my _family_."

She felt Mary take her hand. Nothing need be said. "Hey Mare?"

"Hey Em?"

"What was with pregnant you calling me Starling me back there?"

"It was our pet name for you. You know like Pumpkin or Sweetheart."

"Okay, but what does it even mean?"

"Well, it's a bird."

"I thought your thing was with bluebirds?"

"Haven't you learned yet that Disney isn't exactly the most accurate storyteller?"

"Fair enough."

"But they _were_ kind of right," Mary admitted sheepishly. "They were my most trusted forest friends. However, had you stayed here, I believe yours would have been the Starlings. One showed up on the nursery balcony every day after I got pregnant. Charming finally came up with it when one landed and perched on my belly," she laughed.

"I can't talk to birds," replied Emma incredulously.

"Have you ever tried?"

"_No."_

"Then how do you know?"

"Please don't give me a headache while I'm trying to sleep." Mary merely grinned in the darkness. "It's not funny, so quit smiling," complained Emma.

"How do you know I was smiling?"

"I just do." She honestly didn't know herself. She didn't know if the idea creeped her out or comforted her. "For what it's worth Mare, I don't think it's a bad pet name. Certainly better than those awful ones like Cupcake or Cutie Pie."

Mary Margaret simply squeezed her daughter's hand, and they quickly dozed off just like that.

* * *

**AN: **I hope you're all in for some FTL Rumple and mischief. He's fun to write and coming up in the next chapter.


End file.
